La Unión Europea
by SomeSimpleStories
Summary: Historic!Hetalia, desde el 51 hasta casi nuestro siglo. Esta historia se centra en La UE, pero pienso tocar todos los países posibles de Europa y fuera de ella, problemas internacionales e ideologías, todo con la ayuda de dos OCs: Elias, la personificación de la UE; y Sveta, la personificación de la URSS: ATENCIÓN: no está basada solo en los OCs, sino en TODO el mundo.
1. 1 - L'enfant

**Nota de autor: ¡Aquí la segunda parte de SomeSimpleStories, subiendo su tercera historia! Y esta es larga: no tiene fin *spoiler* :D**

**Aquí aparecerán todos los personajes de Hetalia, o casi todos: es algo que no sé ni yo. Como indica la entrada, es desde el 51 en adelante, y por ahora tengo más de 50 años escritos: veremos que depara el futuro... He tardado un año en escribir lo suficiente para que la otra cara de SomeSimpleStories me dejase publicar, y he visto como empezaba una guerra en Ucrania, revueltas en Venezuela, Croacia entrando en la UE...**

**En fin, ¡disfrutad!**

**Traducciones y aclaraciones al final.**

**ATENCIÓN: ESTE NO ES UN FIC BASADO SOLO EN LOS OCs.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. **

* * *

**1-L'enfant**

_1951 – Paris, Île-de-France, France_

Miraron al niño que había aparecido en el centro de la mesa.

Era un chiquillo bajito, rubio y de ojos azules. Aparentaba unos seis años e iba vestido con una blusa blanca, con un lazo azul oscuro en el cuello.

Observaba a las seis personas que se encontraban a su alrededor curioso.

*.*.*

Alemania se encontraba fuera de la sala de reuniones, tomando una cerveza: no era muy normal que aparecieran niños de la nada en la mesa de la sala de una reunión importante.

Tras la aparición del chiquillo, habían llamado a Inglaterra, pensando que este les había gastado una broma. ¿Que qué había pasado después? Pues lo de siempre...

*.*.*

- ¿Y por qué iba a hacer yo éso, _Frog_? -dijo Inglaterra desde el teléfono. Francia había sido casualmente el primero en llamarle para echarle la culpa.

- _Mon ami_, eso lo tienes que saber TÚ.

- ¡Qué yo no he sido, rana barbuda!

- ¡No me grites, cejotas!

- _Ve~ _Yo habría hecho aparecer _pasta~._

_- _Maldita sea, cállate _Fratello_, o nos culparán a nosotros.

- Vamos, seguro que esto tiene una fácil explicación. ¿Tú que opinas, hermano?

- Opino que las sillas son importadas de Holanda. Si rompen una, pagaran el triple de lo que valían para arreglarla.

- No me refería a ese tipo de opiniones, Holanda...

- _Kesesese~ _¡Dejad que el asombroso yo lo arregle!

- Oh, maldición. Entonces a tenido que ser el albino.

- _Mon ami,_ ¡¿cómo has podido ser tú?!

- Hey, _wine __bastard_, ¿a quién culpas?! ¡Te dije que no había sido yo!

- _Mein gott...!_ ¡Mi asombrosa persona no haría algo tan ridículo como materializar a un niñito encima de la mesa!... Aunque... tal vez sea el único lo suficientemente asombroso para poder hacer eso...

- ¡Entonces ha sido el albino! _Chigiiiiii!_ ¡Estamos perdidos!

- Tengo un poder que ni el asombroso yo había notado...

- Hey, Prusia, tendrás que pagarme la patente del poder.

- ¿Qué patente, Holanda? Bah, ¡Con mi poder me haré rico! _Kesesesesese~_

- Hermano, lo que se está perdiendo Luxemburgo...

- _Ve~_ Prusia, ¿Puedes materializar pasta?

- ¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Sólo tengo que concentrar mi asombroso poder y...

- ¡CALLAROS TODOS! -y todos se callaron. Alemania sabía poner orden- Haber, no vamos a conseguir nada culpándonos así los unos a los otros. ¿Entendido?

- Sí... -respondieron todos al unisono. Inglaterra escuchaba todo con atención, desde el teléfono. El chiquillo miraba algo asustado al tipo rubio imponente que había acabado con el dolor de cabeza que le estaba causando los gritos de los demás.

- A ver, Inglaterra: ¿has sido tú?-dijo Alemania quitándole el teléfono a Francia de las manos.

- Ya os he dicho que NO -sonó la voz del inglés desde el auricular. Estaba harto de que le culparan.

- West, déjalo. He sido yo, que con mi asombroso poder he conseguido que un niño apareciera en la mesa...

- Hermano, tú ni siquiera crees en la magia.

- ...

- Maldición. Si no ha sido el macho-patatas-albino, ¿Entonces quién? -dijo Romano, enfadado de perder una razón más para quejarse de los hermanos patata.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntáis al niño?

Todos se volvieron.

En la entrada de la sala se encontraba Luxemburgo. Parecía que había estado escuchando por detrás de la puerta unos minutos antes de entrar, porque no le sorprendió encontrarse al niño mirándolo encima de la mesa, y el resto de las naciones revoloteando por la habitación.

- ¡Luxemburgo, no sabes lo que te has perdido! -dijo Bélgica, mientras que la pequeña nación se sentaba a su lado.

- Por los gritos que se oían desde fuera, no creo que fuese muy importante...

- _Kesesese~_ ¡Lux, ha sido alucinante! ¡Mi asombrosa persona ha conseguido materializar a un niño!

- _Bruder_, que no has sido tú... -replicó Alemania otra vez. Desde luego, o su hermano era demasiado ególatra para no admitir la verdad, o le faltaban varios tornillos.

-_Ve~_ Entonces no puedes hacer pasta de la nada...

- ¡Pues no! ¡Ya decía yo que era demasiado asombroso como para hacer esta tontería de conjuro! _Kesesesesesesese~!_ -opinó Prusia, sin mostrar la pena que le daba admitir eso.

- Ha sido _Franc__e_ -se oyó sentenciar a Inglaterra desde el teléfono.

- Ha sido _Angl__e__terre_ -sentenció Francia al oír la acusación del anglosajón.

- Habéis sido los dos, malditos bastardos -sentencio Romano, sumándose a la conversación.

- Repito, ¿Por qué no le preguntamos al niño? -dijo de nuevo Luxemburgo, captando la atención de todos los países.

Entonces, lentamente, las naciones volvieron su mirada al crío que estaba encima de la mesa. Este no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse ante los seis pares de ojos que le miraban expectantes.

- Hey, pequeño... -empezó Bélgica, que era seguramente la más apropiada para hablar con un niño de esa edad- ¿puedes decirnos quien te ha traído aquí?

El pequeño se quedó mirándola. No parecía que entendiera nada. Bélgica probó de nuevo:

- A ver... ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Lo sabes?

El niño la miraba como si fuera una lechuga con patas. Entonces, pareció que iba a abrir la boca para decir algo. Todos los países (incluyendo a Inglaterra, que de alguna manera se las apañaba para seguir los hechos) miraron atentos:

- _CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

_- VE~ UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_

El niño pegó un salto del susto y se tapó la cara con las mangas de su blusa. Todos los países (especialmente Alemania) lanzaron una mirada asesina a los dos italianos.

- ¡Qué demonios os pasa, Vargas! -les gritó el alemán enojado. De verdad, no entendía a los italianos.

- ¡Bastardo zampa patatas, que conste que aún con eso no hemos sido nosotros! -le gritó Romano a Alemania, que se había escondido detrás de la silla en cuanto vio cómo le miraban sus futuros asesinos.

- ¿Qué es _eso_? -dijo Luxemburgo rápidamente, sabiendo que el mejor para preguntar en ese momento _no_ era Alemania- ¿A qué se refiere tu hermano, Italia?

- _V-ve_... Él tiene... tiene un... en la cabeza -dijo Italia.

Todos miraron bien a la cabeza del chico. Fue entonces cuando comprendieron qué había asustado a los Italias.

El niño seguía tapándose la cara pero se podía ver perfectamente: un rulo rubio sobresalía del ovillo que se había hecho el pequeño.

Los italianos se escondieron aún más en la silla.

- _Fratello_, esto debe de haber sido cosa de Vaticano... _ve..._

- Oh, ese maldito... en cuanto le pille le dejaré sin pasta durante años...

Los italianos seguían maquinando como destruir al Vaticano (más bien uno maquinaba mientras el otro decía _ve~_), mientras los demás les observaban a ellos primero, y luego al chiquillo, y así sucesivamente.

- _Belgique_, tal vez no te entendió porque habla italiano -dijo Francia, dirigiéndose a Bélgica con un tono seductor que esta decidió pasar por alto.

- Kesesesesese~, ¡Una idea casi tan asombrosa como cualquiera mía! -saltó Prusia- ¡Italias! ¡Hablarle en italiano!

- _Ve_... De verdad que no hemos sido nosotros...

- Es una orden, Italia -dijo Alemania, ya deseando acabar con el problema.

- _Ve... D-di __dove__sei__? -_El niño se le quedó mirando de la misma forma que a Bélgica- _Di __dove__sei__? -_repitió Italia. El chico le seguía mirando extrañado.

- _Mamma mia! Mio fratello si chiede da dove vieni, così rispota!Capito? __-_esta vez habló Romano (o más bien ordenó), que se había levantado enfadado de que el maldito niñato no hablase. El pequeño volvió a esconderse cómo si el que hubiera hablado hubiera sido Rusia- ¡¿Veis cómo no hemos sido nosotros?! ¡No entiende el italiano! ¡No responde!

- Yo tampoco respondería, _mon petit_ Romano.

- _Chigiiiiiiiiiiii!_,¡ni te me acerques, maldito pervertido! -Romano se volvió a esconder detrás de la silla.

- El enano tiene que ser italiano, a lo mejor de Seborga o de San Marino, pero no de otros países -concluyó Holanda, harto también del niño-. Lo mandamos a Italia y punto.

- Hermano, eso es un poco cruel, deberíamos buscar a su madre...

- _Ve~_ ¡Tengo una idea! -dijo repentinamente Italia.

- Italia, si es sobre pasta, no es el momento -le miró Alemania molesto.

- Estamos en París, ¿no? -dijo el italiano sin prestar atención a lo que el germano decía- Las cigüeñas traen a los niños de París... ¡A lo mejor se le ha caído a una cigüeña! -dijo feliz, pensando en lo brillante que era.

- ¡_Fratello_, no digas cosas sin sentido!

- _Kesesesesese~_ ¡Él tomate tiene razón! ¿No ves que es un niño demasiado mayor para que lo lleve una cigüeña?

El prusiano se llevó un golpe por parte de su hermano en la cabeza.

- _What the heck is happening there!? _-se oyó a Inglaterra por el teléfono. Francia le iba a responder, pero se calló un momento.

El niño había mirado interrogante al teléfono.

- ¿Habéis visto eso? -Francia miró al resto. Nadie entendía a qué se refería.

- Hey, _frog_, ¡respóndeme! -se oyó al inglés otra vez desde el móvil.

- _A__n__gl__e__terre_, ¿puedes decir algo en inglés? -le pidió Francia.

- ¿Para qué no entiendas mis insultos? No. Explícame ya que demonios está pasando, he oído algo de los Italias...

- Creo que el chico habla inglés -le cortó Francia.

Todos miraron al galo, ¿no habían aclarado que era italiano?

- Francia, pásale el teléfono al chico, a ver si es cierto -sugirió Luxemburgo.

- No hará falta, a ese Scone podrido se le puede oír aunque este en un concierto de Rock -recalcó Prusia.

- ¡Te he oído Prusia! _All you bastards, I will do scones with you, insult me when I'm not there is the worst thing you could ever do!__  
_

Se le oyó perfectamente en toda la sala. Prusia lo había conseguido, sabía que si el inglés perdía la paciencia les insultaría en su propio idioma.

El niño se estremeció de miedo al oír lo que salía del aparato. Estaba claro que ya no tenía ganas de saber lo que se oía en él.

- De verdad, esto es una locura... ya me he hartado de la broma... Un niño se nos aparece en una reunión tan sumamente importante como esta, y ahora nos están tomando el pelo con su procedencia, su idioma... Esto es de locos -dijo Alemania, cansado de tantos gritos. Se levantó y se dirigió lentamente a la puerta-. Que hable con Inglaterra y zanjar el asunto. Yo necesito tomarme un respiro -y con esto último salió de la sala.

*.*.*

...Eso es lo que había pasado.

Alemania tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza. Llevaba fuera ya diez minutos, intentando sacar algo en claro del asunto. La reunión había sido estropeada, pero esto no le habría afectado tanto si no fuera porque no era una reunión cualquiera.

El había ido a París, la capital del país contra el que había luchado ferozmente hacia tan solo seis años.

Hace tan sólo seis años habían acabado la llamada Segunda Guerra Mundial. Todo Europa había quedado devastada, pero él, Alemania, era el que más había perdido: perdió la guerra.

Podía recordar los resultados de esta, algunos países que sobresaltaban por su destrucción.

Polonia: 6.850.000 eran las personas de nacionalidad polaca que habían muerto (unas de las cifras más altas). Polonia siempre había sido unos de los objetivos favoritos por sus jefes: la habían destrozado, ocupado, y vuelto a destrozar. No hacia falta decir que los dos países ni se hablaban. Alemania había querido saber si estaba bien, y había recibido de respuesta que (o sea, como que) lo tendría que saber él, que era (totalmente) su culpa. Más tarde se enteró de que había llorado tras la guerra, en un cementerio de Varsovia, delante de cientos de personas.

Luego estaba Japón, su aliado. Había acabado la guerra, o eso suponían, cuando en 1945, cayeron las bombas en Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Una venganza de América, le dijeron. Ahora visitaba a su amigo las veces que podía, porque tras seis años Japón seguía reconstruyéndose.

También otros países le vinieron a la cabeza a Alemania. Uno en especial, que destacó en su mente.

España ni siquiera había participado en la guerra, bueno, no propiamente dicho, pero su aportación a la Guerra Mundial no fue grande. España tuvo entre la Primera y la Segunda la suya propia, la Guerra Civil Española. Francia le contó que en España se crearon dos bandos que separaron al país, y que habían dado a una larga guerra. El francés dijo que las veces que fue a visitarle, parecía un muerto viviente, con la cabeza metida en sus pensamientos, y actuaba como si tuviera dos personalidades, contradiciéndose a cada cosa que hacía. Todos los países habían entendido rápidamente lo horrible que era que tú propia gente se dividiera y se matase entre ellos . Tras la Guerra Mundial, Alemania había querido ir a verle, pero ni él, ni Francia, ni los Italias, ni siquiera Portugal, le verían en mucho tiempo: la Guerra Civil había terminado en una dictadura que había apartado al español del mundo.

Ahora había dos dictaduras en Europa.

Al final, estaba él, Alemania. Hasta 10 millones de muertos, destruida, y dividida.

Alemania tomó otro sorbo de cerveza. Dividida. Los aliados optaron en dividirse el país entre ellos como si fuera una tarta, y habían llenado el territorio de bases extranjeras. Pero lo peor es que había sido separado de su hermano. Prusia, como representante del este de Alemania, ahora pertenecía a Rusia. Eso era la mayor perdida que había tenido, en su opinión.

El ruso vendría dentro de unas horas para llevarse a su hermano. Y ya no sabía si lo iba a volver a ver. Por todos los dioses, que no le ocurra lo mismo que a España...

Alemania tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza.

Después de dos guerras mundiales seguidas, todo Europa sabía que una tercera destrozaría lo poco que quedaba. Ya estaba dividida en dos (oriente y occidente), una batalla más, y pasaría de ser un continente a un vertedero de chatarra militar.

Es por eso que se creó la idea en Europa occidental para una unión, y por eso estaba ahora Alemania (y Francia, Luxemburgo, Holanda, Bélgica, los Italias y por suerte, su hermano) en París.

La unión fue llamada "Comunidad Europea del Carbón y el Acero (o CECA)", ¿y qué era? Una simple alianza en el que el carbón y el acero de un país tenía que ser compartido con los demás. Parecía una tontería, pero siendo la fuente principal para crear armas el acero, y el carbón para crear la energía, sería difícil que uno de los países de la alianza se revelara contra otro de la misma.

*.*.*

Y en cuanto habían firmado la unión, les aparece un niño encima de la mesa. Ridículo. ¿De dónde había salido ese maldito crío?

- Reunirse con estos siempre es una aventura... -murmuró Alemania al acabar la cerveza.

Entonces la puerta de la sala se abrió, e Inglaterra salió de ella. Alemania se quedo anonadado.

- ¿Pero tú no estabas en tú casa, hablando por teléfono? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

- Flying Mint Bunny me trajo volando en cuanto supe que el niño hablaba inglés -Alemania le miraba como si el inglés estuviera loco-. Si sabías que no me ibas a creer, ¿para que me preguntas? -dijo, molesto.

- Cambiando de tema, ¿necesitáis mi ayuda o algo? -dijo Alemania intentando ser lo más serio posible. Flying Mint Bunny... de verdad que el mundo está loco...

- Sí, allí dentro se a formado un revuelo enorme, así que necesito hablar con el más cuerdo de todos -dijo Inglaterra mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suya, quedándose en el corredor con Alemania. La palabra cuerdo parecía extraña salida de él-. Él niño no es italiano, ni inglés, así que no me lo encasquetéis a mi.

- ¿Eso es lo que querías decirme?

- No, pero que quede claro. Quería preguntarte si apareció antes o después de firmar la alianza -Inglaterra hablaba muy serio.

Alemania pensó unos instantes qué tenía que ver eso con el niño, y entonces fue apareciendo una idea en su cabeza.

- Sí... apareció después... -murmuró en sus pensamientos.

- Lo que sospechaba -sonrió triunfante Inglaterra.

- Entonces...

*.*.*

El pequeño miraba desorientado a todos lados. Esta vez estaba sentado en una silla, a un lado de la mesa. Al otro extremo se encontraban escondidos los Italias, murmurando cosas, mientras que el resto de las naciones estaban charlando por ahí, algunos a gritos y otros calmando los ánimos.

El chico había estado hablando con un tipo extraño que llegó volando. Literalmente. Aún acariciaba entre sus manos al conejo con alas color verde brillante que había llevado al hombre hasta allí.

Por la voz, el pequeño pudo reconocer que se trataba del que había hablado por teléfono, así que no le gustó mucho la idea de que estuviera allí en persona, pero resultó ser un tipo bastante agradable, que hablaba su mismo idioma y que le presentó a los que se encontraban en la habitación. También le aclaró que estaba en un sitio muy importante y que tenía que explicar quién era y qué hacía allí.

Pero eso fue algo que el chico no pudo responder. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Le habían borrado la memoria o algo por el estilo?

El inglés le había mirado durante un rato, entre triste y frustrado, y después se había marchado al pasillo. Y todavía no había vuelto.

El chico miró a su alrededor. El tipo de las cejas pobladas le había aclarado que era Inglaterra, que el del pelo ondulado y con barbita era Francia, que el que tenía el pelo en punta era Holanda, la chica era Bélgica, el chico más pequeño de todos Luxemburgo, los que se parecían tanto eran Italia del Norte e Italia del Sur, el del pelo plateado era Prusia, y el que había salido de la sala cabreado era Alemania.

Parecía un cuento de hadas. Él sabía que Inglaterra, Francia, Holanda, Bélgica, Luxemburgo, Italia y Alemania eran países, y Prusia seguramente también. ¿Le estaban tomando el pelo? No se creía lo que le había dicho de países personificados, a sus ojos parecían gente normal.

Y él, ¿qué era? ¿otro país? Lo sabría si lo fuera, ¿no? No entendía nada.

La puerta de la sala se abrió, y entraron estrepitosamente Alemania e Inglaterra. El resto de las naciones callaron al verlos.

- ¡_West_, por fin! ¡¿Qué hacías allí fuera?!, ¡¿emborracharte?! -le gritó Prusia de buen humor- ¡Aquí la gente se estaba preocupando!

- ¿Habéis llegado a alguna conclusión, Alemania? -dijo Luxemburgo, preocupado por la cara que traía el alemán, sumido completamente en sus pensamientos.

- _Yeah_, creo que entre los dos hemos descubierto quién es ese chico -anunció Inglaterra sonriente.

- ¿Quién? -dispararon los Italias a la vez, temerosos.

- La Comunidad Europea del Carbón y el Acero.

* * *

**_1__Di __dove__sei__? _**_¿De dónde vienes?_

**_2 __Mamma mia! Mio fratello si chiede da dove vieni, così rispota!Capito? _**_¡__Madre mía! ¡mi hermano te pregunta que de donde vienes, así que contestad!¿Entendido?_

**_3 __What the heck is happening there!? _**_¿¡Qué demonios está pasando allí!?_

**_4 __All you bastards, I will do scones with you, insult me when I'm not there is the worst thing you could ever do!_ **_¡Vosotros, bastardos, haré scones con vosotros, insultarme mientras no estoy allí es lo peor que podrías haber hecho!_

**_5 Flying Mint Bunny _**_Conejo Menta Volador_

**La CECA, Comunidad Económica del Carbón y el Acero, fue una unión entre Francia, Luxemburgo, Bélgica y la RFA para precisamente eso, procurar que no emepzase una guerra. La verdad es que queda bastante claro en el capítulo. Esta se considera la primera etapa de la UE, aunque en ese momento la idea de una comunidad europea a mayor escala no es que fuese muy conocida.**

**¡Se aceptan Reviews y noticias del mundo! ¡Y si alguien me ayuda, en esta historia puede haber hasta 28 idiomas! :D**


	2. 2 - La CECA

**Disclaimer: esta historia no me pertenece**

* * *

**2-La Communauté Européenne du Charbon et de l'Acier**

_1951 – Paris, Île-de-France, France_

- ¿Me estáis diciendo que ese niño es en realidad la alianza que acabamos de firmar? -gruño Holanda, mirando al chico de reojo. El pequeño se encontraba ahora entre Inglaterra y Alemania, el primero traduciéndole lo que decían los demás.

- Dime sino quién podría ser -replicó Alemania.

Todos estuvieron callados unos instantes, con la unión como centro de atención. Este estaba tan rojo que de haber estado allí, España lo habría comparado con un tomate.

- No había oído que las alianzas tomarán forma humana -habló por fin Luxemburgo.

- _Ve~_ Yo tampoco...

- ¿Y cómo podemos afirmar que el _petit __infant_ es la unión? -preguntó Francia. Si no había pruebas, no se lo podría creer.

-_ Shit_, es sólo una intuición, ¿cómo querrías comprobarlo? Ni siquiera él lo sabe bien -opinó Inglaterra, molesto sólo con que el francés hubiera abierto la boca.

- Kesesese~ ¡El asombroso yo ha tenido una idea asombrosa! -gritó de repente Prusia. Todos lo miraron preocupados, sus _asombrosas _ideas no solían acabar bien.

- ¿Cual? -preguntó Bélgica.

- ¡Esta!

Prusia cogió todos los papeles donde las naciones habían firmado la alianza. A continuación, sacó un mechero que se había traído para hacer perrerías con Francia, lo encendió y empezó a quemar las hojas.

- ¡PRUSIAAAAAAAA! -gritó Alemania, saliendo corriendo a por su hermano- ¡Esta alianza es demasiado importante para que la quemes!

- ¡Vamos, West, se pueden firmar de nuevo! ¡Si resulta que él niño es la unión, desaparecerá y punto! Luego la haremos otra vez -replicó Prusia, sabiendo que su asombrosa idea había dejado a todos con la boca abierta (pero no porque fuera asombrosa, precisamente).

- _STOP, STOP! PLEASE, STOP THAT FIRE! _-un grito atravesó la sala de Este a Oeste. Era una voz de niño la que hablaba, y que en ese mismo momento se retorcía de dolor.

- ¿Eh? -Prusia se giró sorprendido.

Francia, por estar más cerca, fue el primero en reaccionar y usó su chaqueta para apagar la fogata. Alemania sólo llegar le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Prusia, haciendo que él albino cayera de bruces contra el suelo.

- ¡_Bruder_, no vuelvas ha hacer algo sin permiso! ¡Eso ha sido muy peligroso, esta alianza es muy importante, y ya que Rusia te ha dejado venir aquí, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es portarte como una NACIÓN!

Alemania estaba realmente cabreado. Su hermano ya se pasaba de _asombroso_. El pruso, semiinconsciente, asintió, pero decidió que lo mejor era no levantarse del suelo.

- Ve~ ¡Entonces el niño es la alianza! -saltó Italia, haciendo que todos recordasen por qué Prusia había quemado los papeles.

El niño no había desaparecido, pero tenía la cabeza oculta tras las rodillas, y gemía fuertemente.

- _Bird __bastard__! _¡Eso ha sido muy cruel por tú parte! -le regañó Inglaterra al pruso, que seguía en el suelo. Después se dedicó a reconfortar al chico, que gimoteaba.

- Oh, ¡esto es _très__ bien_! Los papeles solo están un poco quemados -dijo alegre Francia, apartando la chaqueta y revisando las hojas atentamente.

- Al menos ya está comprobado que el niño es la CECA. Su plan ha funcionado, después de todo -replicó Holanda, mirando al pruso, que al oírle se había levantado.

- _Kesesesesese~_ ¡Ya os avisé de que era una idea asombrosa!

Los países se volvieron a sentar en sus respectivos sitios, y miraron incluso con más interés al recién nombrado CECA. Ya había parado de llorar y miraba agradecido al rubio musculoso que le había dado ese golpe a su agresor.

- Entonces las alianzas también pueden personificarse... es... es raro... no conozco ningún caso, y he hecho varías -dijo Francia, pensativo, mirando al niño. Este otra vez estaba como un tomate.

- _Kesesesesese~_ eso es porque no es una alianza, es una "comunidad europea", su nombre lo dice. Se podría decir que es una unión entre países, algo más fuerte.

- … es verdad... -pensó Luxemburgo.

- Pero, ¿por qué no apareció una cuando Tonio adoptó a la dinastía de Austria como sus reyes? Era una unión, después de todo -replicó Prusia.

- _Mon ami_, eso no fue una _unión_, fue un _matrimonio_ -rió el francés-, era una _alianza_, y los dos la llevaban en el dedo anular_._

_- Kesesese~ _¡Tienes razón! -corroboró el pruso- Me pregunto que tal le estará yendo a ese sureño...

- ¡DEJAR DE HABLAR DE ESE MALDITO AMANTE DE LOS TOMATES! -gritó Romano de repente, levantándose de la silla y dando un golpe en la mesa. Todos se giraron sorprendidos, sin saber que le habría picado al italiano. Él niño también le miraba, sentía que esa situación no debía de ser muy normal.

Romano captó entonces que se había vuelto el foco de atención, y se sentó rápidamente.

- Ese bastardo castaño... no se merece ni que hablen de él... maldito imbécil... -dijo antes de sentarse. Todos supieron que se refería a la dictadura en la que el español estaba metido, y que a Romano le había sentado como una patada en el estómago que su "ex-jefe" no hubiera podido evitarlo.

- Bien... Volvamos al tema que nos concierne -ordenó Alemania, haciendo que todas las naciones olvidaran la intervención del italiano-. nunca hemos estado con una alianza, es decir, unión, ¿alguien sabe qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? -el alemán hizo públicos los pensamientos del resto de países, ¿qué significaba una unión? ¿Qué hacer?

- Hay que protegerla. Si la forma personificada sufre algo, los países pertenecientes a la unión también. Si es destruida, podríamos incluso llegar a desaparecer todos. Es un tema bastante delicado. Por suerte, las uniones personificadas suelen ser incluso más resistentes que los países, porque representan a muchos. Sólo habrá que cuidar del niño.

Todos permanecieron callados. Prusia acabó su discurso, que había dicho seriamente. Vale que supiera la diferencia entre una unión y una alianza, pero...

- Hermano, ¿cómo es que sabes todo eso? -le preguntó Alemania, que también se había sorprendido. La típica sonrisa del pruso se ensanchó incluso más.

- Fácil, West. Rusia tiene también una de esas uniones. Sveta Bolchevique es su nombre humano. Una chica con un aura algo... oscura. Pero es bastante maja -la sonrisa volvió a crecer de tamaño, mientras todos lo miraban asombrados. Inglaterra fuel primero en hablar:

- ¿Te refieres a la URSS? -el inglés tragó saliva.

- Sip.

Se oyeron murmullos de tensión en la sala.

- _Mam ma__mia.__.._

- _Mein gott..._

- _Ve..._

- _Oh la la..._

- _God __save __the __Queen.__.._

- _Vreemd.__.._

- _Äddi.__.._

- _Je_ _ne __sait __pas.__.._

- _Kesesese~_ ¡Ya se que soy demasiado asombroso para vuestras cabecitas! ¡Es lo que tiene ser YO! ¡Lo se todo! _Kesesesesese~ Kesesesesese~_ -Prusia sacó de nuevo su parte ególatra (si es que alguna vez la había guardado).

- ¿Y cómo es que no lo habíamos averiguado hasta ahora? Una unión personificada es un punto débil... -murmuró Alemania.

- Pues porque son eso: un punto débil. Rusia se ha cuidado mucho de que no supierais que existía. Pero se olvidó de mí, _Kesesesesese_...

Todos recordaron la guerra que habían comenzado contra la Unión Soviética, justo al acabar la WWII. En ella luchaban los países soviéticos, capitaneados por Rusia; y los capitalistas, liderados por Estados Unidos.

Era una guerra extraña, diferente a las mundiales, porque no era tan tensa como las otras y no había continuos enfrentamientos. Pero también se estaba alargando y era dura. Además, ser el ganador significaría imponer tu propio sistema al mundo entero. Algo que a Rusia y a Estados Unidos les parecía muy tentador.

- _Okay_, que nadie se lo diga al _hamburger __bastard_, no me parece justo atacar un punto así, sería cómo ir a matar a este chico -opinó Inglaterra, mirando de reojo al pequeño, al que ya había informado de todo.

La CECA tragó saliva sólo con pensar en su situación, podría llegar a ser el blanco de muchos enemigos, y de ser así, no creía que se pudiera salvar. Y justo había alguien como él en esa situación...

El niño apretó al conejo contra él. Sería muy cruel hacer eso.

- Bien, entonces el tema de la URSS queda zanjado. Ni una palabra del asunto a Alfred -terminó Luxemburgo la discusión-. Ahora tenemos que aclarar quién se va a quedar con él niño, no le vamos ha dejar solo, ¿no?

- Que se lo lleve la taza de té, es el único que le entenderá -y Romano dio su punto de vista.

- ¡A mi no me metáis en vuestros problemas! ¡Yo no soy ni parte de la unión! -le respondió Inglaterra enfadado. El solo había venido a ver al pequeño.

- Yo no me lo puedo llevar, tengo mucho trabajo -replicó Luxemburgo.

- Yo no pienso cuidar del enano, a no ser que me paguéis por ello. -anuncio Holanda. Tampoco es que los demás países creyeran que fuera una buena niñera.

- Yo... tengo demasiado que reconstruir en mi país, y la gente lo está pasando muy mal... lo siento, ahora mismo no puedo cuidar de un niño -dijo Bélgica.

- _Ve~_ yo puedo cuidarlo ¡le daremos mucha pasta! -dijo Italia, sonriente por que sería como tener un hermano pequeño.

- Oh, nononono... ¡No voy a cuidar de un maldito niño! ¡_Fratello_, recuerda que puede haber muchos tipos que quieran matarlo, ¡nos podrían matar a nosotros! -le espetó Romano a su hermano en la cara, y los dos empezaron a temblar.

- _V-ve~_ n-no podemos cuidarlo... estamos... muy ocupados también...

- Los Italias no pueden, son demasiado... italianos -objetó Inglaterra. Los dos hermanos suspiraron aliviados-. Necesitamos que un país fuerte lo cuide.

- Oh, en ese caso el país de _l'amour_ sera todo un hermano mayor~ -susurró Francia de forma que lo pudieron oír todos.

- ¡NO! -gritó toda la mesa (excepto Veneciano, que no veía nada malo) al instante.

- ¡No creéis en el hermano mayor! Yo le daría mucho _amour_... -dijo el francés mordiendo su pañuelo dramáticamente.

- Por eso mismo no le vas a cuidar tú, maldito bastardo. Ya tenemos bastante con un pervertido en el mundo -gruñó Romano.

El niño miraba a Inglaterra, que no le estaba traduciendo la conversación, y eso que parecía interesante...

- Pues sólo quedan... -los países dirigieron una mirada interrogativa a los alemanes que presidían la mesa.

- Kesesese~ ¡Yo me lo puedo llevar a la URSS!, aunque no creo que sea la mejor opción... -rió Prusia.

Sólo quedaba uno.

- No -dijo cierto rubio-. No. No. No. No podría protegerle.

- Eres un país fuerte -replicó Inglaterra.

- Si me tenéis completamente controlado, no tengo ninguna fuerza con los aliados campando por ahí.

- Eso es lo mejor, si necesitas ayuda solo tienes que hablar con algún soldado nuestro -sonrió Francia.

- Te-tengo mucho trabajo, incluso una deuda enorme...

- Te ayudaremos con los gastos -dijo Bélgica, alegre.

- ¡Ni siquiera tengo mano para los niños! -gritó desesperado Alemania.

- Kesesese~ ¡tu asombroso hermano te dejará leer su asombroso diario! ¡Ahí tengo apartados donde pone cómo te críe a ti! ¡Ya verás que fácil es!

- ¿Tú de qué lado estás, _bruder_?

- Es que me muero de ganas por verte de niñera, West.

- Además, más vale que hayas aprendido algo después de cuidar a mi _fratello_, macho patatas.

- Ve~

- ¡Pe-pero...!

- Decidido: Ludwig Beilschmidt cuidará de La Comunidad Europea del Carbón y el Acero -sentenció Luxemburgo, sin dar tiempo a más quejas.

- La que te ha caído, West...

*.*.*

Alemania se dirigía a la salida del edificio, con el pequeño de la mano. El niño le miraba de reojo, algo intimidado por el imponente alemán. Él hubiera preferido quedarse con el inglés, porque no sabía si los demás entendían su idioma.

Detrás de los dos, iban el resto de países, con Prusia charlando animadamente con los italianos, y el resto de los países hablando de otros temas.

Todos parecían alegres.

Excepto el alemán que le llevaba de la mano.

¿Por qué tenía que ir con Alemania?

Ninguno de los dos quería. Los dos tenían miedo: uno de su cuidador y otro de como cuidarlo. No era una buena combinación, no no...

La CECA miró otra vez al germano. Dios, apenas llegaba a ver algún mechón de pelo rubio. Además de que el hombre no le dirigía la mirada en ningún momento. Mejor, no quería que esos ojos azules tan fríos le vieran, le daba algo de miedo.

Se estaba aburriendo ya de la situación, así que miró que estaba haciendo el charlatán albino llamado Prusia.

Había aparecido un pollo amarillo en la cabeza del pruso, y todos los países se sorprendieron. Alemania se dio la vuelta a ver que hacia su hermano.

- ¿De dónde ha salido ese maldito pollo? -preguntó Romano.

- _Kesesesesese~_ ¡Me ha estado esperando fuera todo este tiempo!

- _Ve~_ ¡Me encanta ese pájaro, Prusia!

- ¡Normal, es tan asombroso como yo, así que le llamé Gilbird!

- ¿"_Gil_bird"? ¿de _Gil_bert? -gruño Romano.

- Kesesesesese~ ¡Por supuesto! ¡Toda las cosas casi tan asombrosas como yo merecen llevar mi nombre! ¡Él es _Gil_bird! ¡Esta es mi _Gil_camiseta, estos son mis _Gil_pantalones, ese de hay es _Gil_west, ese _Gil_italia...

- Tú si que eres _Gil_ipo...

Mierda, no pudo oír la última palabra del castaño, Alemania le había tapado los oídos.

De verdad, no veía futuro con ese tipo.

*.*.*

Alemania miró cabreado a su hermano y al hermano de Veneciano.

- Ya es bastante que tenga que cuidar de un niño, para que además le enseñéis palabrotas. Luego no parará de decirlas...

- ¡West, ni siquiera sabe lo que hemos dicho! ¡Además todos acabamos aprendiendo insultos, es cuestión de vida!

- _Ve~ _Romano habla muy bien español...

- ¡No menciones a ese bastardo! ¡Ni a su hermano! ¡Ni a nadie que me recuerde a esos dos! -le espetó Romano.

Alemania dejó de prestar atención a los italianos, y puso al niño delante suya, ya destapándole los oídos. No sabía como cuidar de él, pero evitando que oyese ese tipo de cosas sería un buen comienzo. Quizá lo podía tratar cómo uno de sus perros...

Miró al pequeño. Desde su altura sólo veía una cabellera rubia. Era MUY pequeño. Y él era MUY alto. Mala combinación, ya había sido probada con Italia. Se imaginó al niño escondiéndose en la casa, escapándose, manchando la cocina, subiéndose encima de Blazkie, o Berlitz, o Aster, o todos a la vez; escalando los árboles, fingiendo ser un hada de los tomates, componiendo canciones sobre él...

Manchando la cocina...

- Yo no puedo cuidar de un niño -murmuró para si mismo. El pequeño subió la cabeza al oírlo, pero la bajo rápidamente.

Alemania se dio una bofetada, ¡Él era la República Federal de Alemania! ¡Había luchado contra los aliados, y casi les derrota, y ahora mismo le estaba plantando cara a la Unión Soviética, capitaneada por el mismísimo Rusia! Alemania miró al techo del pasillo, dándose pequeñas palmadas en la frente. ¡Si había hecho todo eso y mucho más, un niño no iba a ser un problema para él! Y con esto caminó incluso más deprisa, lo que asustó un tanto a la CECA, que casi fue atropellada.

Y mientras tanto, el resto de los países miraban extrañados el repentino ataque masoquista de Alemania.

*.*.*

Las naciones salieron del edificio, agotadas. Había sido una reunión impresionante, casi sacada de las historias de Inglaterra (sólo el niño había visto al Conejo Menta Volador, los demás creyeron que había escalado hasta la ventana).

- _Oh la la_, ¡entonces soy papá! -comentó alegre Francia en la salida.

- _Wine __bastard_, ¡es una unión, no un hijo!

- Tranquilo, _Angleterre_, te dejo ser la mamá.

- ¡¿Acaso te he pedido yo eso?!

Y los dos países se alejaron entre gritos.

- Bueno, yo también tengo que irme, tengo mucho trabajo -murmuró Luxemburgo mientras ojeaba su agenda-. ¡Adiós!

Y el pequeño país se marchó rápidamente.

- Nosotros también tenemos mucho que hacer -dijo Bélgica, girándose a Alemania-. ¿Necesitas alguna ayuda? Puedes cuidar de él, ¿no?

- No... ¡d-digo sí! -tartamudeó el alemán.

- Bien... pues suerte... -se despidió extrañada. Alemania no solía tartamudear. Parecía que tenía miedo del niño, cuando más bien era al revés.

- Adiós -terminó Holanda la conversación.

Y los dos hermanos se alejaron hacía un autobús.

- _Ve~ ¿_Podremos ir a visitarle, Alemania?

- Dirás, _puedo_ ir a visitarle, a mi no me metas en tus malditos asuntos.

- Sí, cuando quieras, todo él tiempo que quieras -dijo rápidamente Alemania. Había que admitir que al italiano del norte no se le daba nada mal tratar a los niños.

- Kesesesesese~ ¡Sólo te falta regalárselo, West! -comentó Prusia.

- ¡No pienso dejar que mi _fratello_ vaya con vosotros, machos patatas uno y dos! ¡Vámonos, Feliciano!

Y los italianos desaparecieron en lo que se tarda en decir "ve".

- Hey West, Yo soy el macho patatas uno, ¿verdad?

- Y él dos si te apetece -opinó Alemania, dirigiéndose al lado contrario de por donde se habían ido el resto de países.

Rusia se encontraba en un banco, mirando la bonita ciudad parisina, desde el patio del edificio donde había tenido lugar la reunión. _Esto será mío algún día..._ Pensaba con una sonrisa. Se giró al oír pasos tras él.

- Hola, Alemania -saludó alegre al rubio que encabezaba el trío. El rostro de Alemania no mostraba ningún sentimiento, y sólo agachó la cabeza un poco en forma de saludo-. Hola a ti también, Prusia -el pruso ni le miraba-. Y ese niño de ahí... ¿un nuevo país? -murmuró al fijarse en el chiquillo que iba al final de la fila.

- Nada de tu importancia, Rusia -cortó Alemania secamente.

La CECA observaba asombrado al tipo alto y de pelo casi blanco que estaba en el banco. No esperaba que pudiera existir alguien más imponente que Alemania. Además, ese irradiaba un aura maligna que no le gustaba nada.

- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo aquí -siguió hablando Rusia, ignorando la fría queja del alemán-, ¿qué tal la reunión? -preguntó. No hubo respuesta.

Alemania miró a su hermano. Este seguía sonriente, aun con la tensión que había.

- ¡Bueno, West, creo que me tengo que ir! -dijo casi gritando Prusia, acercándose al ruso sin el menor signo de molestia- ¡Te prometo que volveré pronto a verte! ¡El asombroso yo no dejaría a su hermano sólo con un niñito! Kesesesesese~ -acabó con su peculiar sonrisa.

- No deberías hacer promesas que no vas a poder cumplir, Prusia -le aconsejó Rusia con una sonrisa. El albino decidió, una vez más, ignorarle. Alemania les miró, procurando esconder al niño de la mirada del ruso-. Adiós, Alemania, prometo cuidar bien de tú hermano -terminó Rusia, y se encaminó a la salida del patio, donde le esperaba un coche negro.

Alemania se quedó mirando como se iban alejando, alejando a Prusia de él con cada paso. No sabía cuando volvería a verle, ¿dentro de un año? ¿dos? Puede que pasasen décadas, y su hermano ni siquiera se daba la vuelta a despedirse.

Cada vez a menos pasos del coche negro.

¿Qué haría Rusia con él? Seguramente nada bueno, no confiaba en las palabras del ruso. Puede que nunca volviera a ver a su hermano, puede que Prusia desapareciera del todo en ese margen de tiempo...

Rusia ya estaba abriendo la puerta trasera del coche.

¿Y si le torturaba? Separados. Mucho tiempo estarían separados. Al menos debería saber eso...

- ¡Rusia! -gritó desesperado. Por suerte el ruso le oyó antes de entrar al coche, y le dirigió una escalofriante sonrisa.

- _Da_? -Prusia miró un momento a su hermano, pero decidió meterse en el coche- ¿Algún problema?

- Cuándo... ¿Cuándo me lo devolverás? -murmuró Alemania, intentando parecer tan frío como siempre, sin conseguirlo- ¿Dejarás, cómo hoy, qué lo vea? ¿Aunque sea alguna vez? -acabó en un susurro.

Pero la voz de Rusia no fue ni mucho menos tan baja, y detrás de los cristales tintados, Prusia le oyó perfectamente:

- Has sido un niño malo, Alemania. Y los niños malos deben ser castigados.

La respuesta había sido bastante clara. Rusia entró en el coche, y este se alejó rápidamente.

Alemania y el niño se quedaron solos.

Dentro del coche, Prusia reprimió unas lágrimas.

* * *

**_1_** _**STOP, STOP! PLEASE, STOP THAT FIRE! **¡PARA, PARA! ¡POR FAVOR, PARA ESE FUEGO!_


	3. 3 - Berlin

**Antes de empezar el capítulo me gustaría decir que se me había olvidado marcar el contesto histórico al final de los capítulos anteriores, pero ya está puesto :D**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Nota: Dios bendiga Google maps *u***

* * *

**3-Berlin**

_1951 – Berlin, Berlin, Deutschland_

El chico miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en otra ciudad, después de unas horas de viaje. Sabía que de donde había salido era París, se lo había dicho Inglaterra, pero no sabía donde estaba ahora.

Era una ciudad grande, y estaba completamente destrozada. Por allí y por allá veía casas derruidas, calles resquebrajadas, lugares incendiados...

Quería volver a París, ese sitio no le gustaba un pelo. Además, sentía algo en su interior roto, no sabía el que. Parecía que dentro suyo podía sentir el dolor de esa ciudad. No. Podía sentir muchas cosas, pero no sólo de esa ciudad. Había sentido alegría, muerte y resentimiento en París, y conforme iba dirigiéndose al noreste, había empezado a sentir angustia, desesperación, más muerte, tristeza, y destrucción: destrucción que ahora veía.

- _W... __Where __are __we__?_ -susurró sin quererlo. Instintivamente se alejó un poco de Alemania.

No se habían hablado en todo el trayecto, y en parte al niño le parecía mejor, porque conforme se acercaban a la ciudad, había fruncido más y más el ceño, y parecía muy enfadado. O corrompido. O ambas cosas. El caso es que el niño prefirió dejarle en sus pensamientos.

Pero el alemán le había oído, y le miraba fijamente. La CECA hubiera salido corriendo, pero también le daba miedo la ciudad. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿A lo mejor no era lo adecuado, preguntar dónde estaban? ¿O es qué Alemania no le había entendido?

Entonces el germano relajo el ceño, miró a su alrededor (un descampado, alguna casa por allí y por allá, y un río, y a la otra orilla un montón de edificios), y volvió a mirar al chico bastante más relajado (pero el ceño seguía fruncido).

- _Berlin _-dijo en un murmullo, y siguió caminando, adelantando al pequeño.

- _Berlin... _-susurró para si mismo el chico. Que nombre más raro. Berlin. Berlin. _Bear?_

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que el alemán le estaba dejando atrás. Le daba miedo aquel hombre, pero la ciudad más, así que decidió que un tipo tan grande y fuerte, al menos le protegería.

Alemania andaba rápido entre los edificios, queriendo llegar a su casa lo antes posible. Ver la parte derruida de la ciudad le sentaba fatal, aunque se estaba acostumbrando a soportarlo, dado que Berlín se iba reconstruyendo poco a poco.

Le había dolido un tanto tener que admitir ante el niño que esos edificios tan destrozados pertenecían a su capital. Así que estuvo pensándose si decirlo o no. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que el pequeño seguramente no sabría ni que era Berlín. Además, se tendría que sentir orgulloso de esa ciudad: era la capital que su hermano, el (asombroso) Reino de Prusia, le había entregado.

Alemania y la CECA fueron bordeando el río (el niño no quiso preguntar el nombre, pero el alemán le dijo _Spree_), atravesaron gran parte de la ciudad, y llegaron a un nuevo descampado, pero más pequeño. Tras el descampado vio que los edificios no estaban destrozados, las calles estaban bien construidas, y había gente paseando (no había visto hasta entonces).

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el área que habían atravesado era un distrito que todavía no se había reconstruido. La ciudad que se abría ahora ante él era grande y bonita, con altos edificios y parques. Aún así, podía sentir que no todo iba tan bien cómo parecía allí.

Los dos siguieron andando hasta llegar a un parque enorme, lleno de árboles y caminos escondidos entre ellos. La CECA miraba todo fascinado. Por fin veía un sito de la ciudad donde no había destrucción, ni estrés, ni esa sensación de que algo marchaba mal.

- _Tiergarten -_le dijo Alemania. El chico dedujo que sería el nombre del parque.

Siguieron caminando por allí, atravesándolo, hasta llegar a una columna gigante, con una especie de ángel en la cima. Se encontraba en una rotonda en las que se unían cinco calles de las que no veía el final.

- _Siegessäul__e_ -dijo de repente Alemania. Esta vez el niño no pudo repetir en su cabeza la especie de siseo. Ya había empezado a conocer el trabalenguas que era para los no-nativos la lengua alemana.

Siguieron avanzando por una de esa enormes calles, una que por un cartel había deducido que se llamaba _Spreeweg_, y se parecía al nombre del río.

Entonces llegaron a un edificio enorme, con un jardín enorme, y unos coches aparcados a los laterales también enormes.

Era un caserón de tres o cuatro pisos dividido en tres, formando los laterales de un cuadrado, y un jardín (enorme) en el centro.

El niño estaba ya de por sí sorprendido, pero más se sorprendió cuando Alemania entró en el jardín, y los militares que estaban por allí le saludaban con respeto. ¿Qué lugar era ese?

*.*.*

- Buenas tardes, señor Ludwig -saludó uno de los guardias que custodiaban la puerta, mientras la abría-. Parece cansado, ¿Que le pasó en la reunión?

- Buenas tardes. Se materializó un niño encima de la mesa cuando entramos, y ahora es mi deber cuidarlo -dijo Alemania como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, mientras entraba en el palacio. Entonces se percató de lo que había dicho. Se giró y miró a los ojos al guardia-. No le digas a nadie nada de lo que he dicho -entonces miró a los dos guardias-. No, a los dos, no habéis oído nada de nada. ¿Entendido? -ninguno respondió- ¡¿Entendido?!

- … ¿De que habla, señor Ludwig?... U-usted no nos ha dirigido la palabra en ningún momento... -acertó a murmurar uno de los guardias.

- Bien, perfecto. Este niño -posó la mano sobre el hombro del chico. La CECA pegó un respingo-, estará bajo mi vigilancia, no os importa el por qué, ¿entendido?

- Sí, señor -respondieron los guardias al unísono.

- Bien -Alemania se dispuso a entrar, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Espere un momento, señor Ludwig -le retuvo un guardia. El susodicho se giro bastante molesto. Por un momento al guardia se le atragantaron las palabras-. N... ¿No tiene nombre?

Alemania le iba a decir cuatro cosas sobre que no le importaba, pero al mirar al guardia bien, cayó en que le estaba ayudando. No tenía ningún nombre para el niño, y no podía ir por hay diciendo "Os presento a La Comunidad Europea del Carbón y el Acero, o La CECA, llamarle como queráis", decir eso sería actuar cómo Inglaterra, que iba por hay diciendo que tenía un conejo color menta que volaba como mascota. De locos. Tenía que pensar en algo.

- Se llama... ¿Lengüeta? -susurró. El otro hizo una mueca. La verdad, es que con ese nombre el niño se suicidaría.

- ¿De verdad se llama así, señor? -insistió el guardia. Resultaba bastante cómico verles discutir, con un niño al que de ser normal le podrían preguntar. Pero no lo era.

- No, no. Me he confundido, lo siento -dijo Alemania rápidamente. El otro guardia, que tan solo observaba, se estaba partiendo la caja-. Se llama... era... -miró a La CECA, pero el niño ni siquiera sabía de que hablaban. ¿Por que no se quedaba con Lengüeta y punto? Si que costaba decidir un nombre. Entonces se le ocurrió otro- … ¿Elias?

- Oh, tiene un nombre muy bonito -dijo el guardia, alzando el pulgar, mientras volvía a su puesto.

Alemania no dijo nada, pero le dio mil gracias por haber caído en ese detalle. Si le llega haber preguntado eso su jefe, o cualquier persona importante, el niño se habría quedado con Lengüeta.

Dentro todo era muy espacioso, y hacía calor, algo que el pequeño agradeció. La entrada era una sala enorme, con puertas a los laterales y unas escaleras que iban a los pisos superiores. A pesar de que la fachada tenía un estilo antiguo, por dentro era muy diferente, todo parecía muy nuevo, como si la hubieran remodelado.

La CECA se dio cuenta entonces que había gente en la sala. Gente que le miraba como si fuese un bicho raro. Al instante se escondió detrás de Alemania.

Alemania seguía agradeciendo al guardia cuando cerraron la puerta de la entrada, y se fijó en que el niño ya estaba investigando el palacio. La CECA miraba desde el centro de la sala al techo, luego a las escaleras, a las puertas que llevaban al resto del palacio, a la alfombra, a los cuadros, y vuelta a empezar. Le recordó a la vez en la que trajo a Italia, que hizo exactamente lo mismo. Si Alemania no hubiera sido Alemania, posiblemente se habría reído con la comparación.

Entonces se fijó en que el niño volvía rápidamente a su lado, y se escondía detrás de él. Alemania miró a su alrededor, y muchos pares de ojos le devolvieron la mirada. Casi todo el palacio había aparecido de repente para ver al chiquillo. Las noticias allí volaban más rápido que en una reunión mundial.

- ¿Qué? -dijo, mientras intentaba avanzar, sin conseguirlo: el niño se había agarrado bien fuerte a la pierna del alemán. Estaba haciendo bastante ridículo, y eso era algo que no soportaba Alemania. La gente le miraba aguantando la risa, viendo como intentaba zafarse del niño- ¡¿Acaso no tenéis nada qué hacer?! ¡A trabajar! -les gritó. Afortunadamente, la gente desapareció tan rápido como había venido.

La CECA se había separado de él al ver a la gente irse, y ahora parecía querer esconderse de él. Alemania ya se estaba hartando del niño, le estaba causando muchos problemas con sólo entrar en casa. Vivir con el pequeño sería aun peor...

De repente se oyeron unos ladridos desde el piso de arriba. Los dos se giraron a las escaleras. Alemania sonrió (un poco), después de tanto tiempo en Francia, tenía que saludar a sus perros.

Todo en Alemania era enorme: los monumento, los parques, los palacios, los jardines de los palacios... Pero lo que el chico no se esperaba era que los perros también lo fueran.

Tres animales enormes bajaban a toda velocidad por las escaleras: el primero era un Pastor Alemán ENORME, y con mucho pelo, con toda la espalda negra y el resto castaño claro. El que iba detrás era un Golden Retriever Labrador ENORME, con algo menos de pelo, y color rubio tostado. El tercero era un Doberman ENORME, con pelo muy corto, y completamente negro a excepción de algunas zonas marrón oscuro. La CECA solo se fijó en que los tres eran, como ya notó, ENORMES.

Alemania no pudo ni reaccionar: el pequeño salió corriendo a la velocidad de Italia por la puerta más cercana.

- ¡Lengüeta! -gritó- ¡Elias! -se corrigió.

Cuando se disponía a salir tras él, los perros cayeron encima suya. Maldijo a unos cuantos dioses mientras los mandaba sentarse. Se fijó entonces en la puerta por la que había salido corriendo el niño.

- Mierda... -musitó mientras salía disparado por ella.

*.*.*

Mientras el pequeño había empezado su _tour_ por el palacio de forma obligada. La puerta le había llevado a un pasillo bastante espacioso, y tras meterse en varias habitaciones, cruzar corredores y estrechos pasillos que había encontrado, dio por seguro que los perros ya no le atraparían.

Ahora estaba en un pasillo en algún lugar del palacio donde había esculturas y cuadros y algún que otro libro encima de alguna que otra mesa. Se paseó con cuidado por la sala, procurando esconderse si oía algún ruido.

Salió de ahí, y llegó a un nuevo pasillo, con una alfombra roja con algunos bordados negros y amarillos. Había muchas puertas, pero estaban todas cerradas con llave y enumeradas. Seguramente serían habitaciones.

La CECA se sentó en el suelo, cansado de husmear por hay. Ya se debía de haber perdido mil veces, ¿qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Vagar por los pasillos hasta morirse de hambre? No parecía muy buena idea...

Oyó un ruido. Al instante se escondió tras una mesita que había a su lado. El pasillo no estaba muy bien iluminado, pero aún así podría ver perfectamente a una persona, o uno de esos horribles perros...

Algo le rozo la pierna, y del susto tiró la mesita de noche, y el jarrón de porcelana que había sobre ella cayó también. Por un momento el niño pensó que se iba a armar un estruendo de orquesta, pero el jarrón y la mesita cayeron en la alfombra limpiamente, con un golpe sordo.

El pequeño miró hacía su pierna, pero no vio nada. Ya se estaba empezando a asustar de verdad. ¿Había un fantasma en ese maldito palacio?

Miró a los lados asustado, y descubrió unos ojos azul hielo en la sombra de otra mesita. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la sombra con ojos tenía orejas, cola, cuatro patas y estaba sentado: le había asustado un mísero gato.

Si no fuera por su situación, hubiera soltado una carcajada. Era un simple gato negro azulado con un lazo rayado negro, rojo y amarillo. Se había escondido por las sombras, y al rozarle la pierna y ver su reacción, se había escondido de nuevo.

La CECA se acercó a acariciarlo tras colocar la mesita y el jarrón en su sitio. El gato parecía un tanto reticente a que le tocasen, y le echó una mirada al niño que le recordó mucho al hombre rubio que le había traído al palacio.

Lo cogió y siguió caminando por el pasillo. El animal ya se había rendido de intentar huir de los brazos del niño y simplemente se acomodó mientras ronroneaba.

Entonces oyó otro ruido, y esta vez supo perfectamente que eran pasos, muy rápidos, y que se acercaban a donde el estaba. "Alemania viene a matarme por haber salido corriendo" fue lo único que se le ocurrió pensar al niño, mientras miraba a ambos lados del pasillo, buscando una salida.

Entonces vio una puerta entreabierta, y fue corriendo hacia ella sin pensárselo dos veces. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, y pudo oír la voz del alemán gritando algo, aunque aun estaba lejos de él.

La CECA entró corriendo a dónde quiera que diese la puerta y la cerró tras de si. El gato se había asustado un tanto de la reacción del pequeño, y gruñía y maullaba como un loco, pero el niño no le prestó atención.

Oyó un disparo detrás suya, y se giró rápidamente. Delante de él había un tipo que le apuntaba con un revolver, y el niño pudo ver el agujero que había hecho en la puerta, a escasos centímetros de su cara.

El pequeño se aguantó las lágrimas, ya no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. Delante suya se abría una habitación redonda, con una ventana muy grande desde la que se veía un bonito paisaje berlinés. Dentro, todo estaba lleno de papeles, y había varías estantería pegadas a la pared. En el centro había una mesa, y un hombre ya bastante mayor, vestido con un uniforme militar verde, que le apuntaba con su pistola desde su asiento.

Pero el que había disparado fue el que estaba de pie. Al otro lado de la mesa, el más cercano al niño, había un joven rubio tostado, de ojos azules y con gafas. Llevaba un chaleco marrón con una estrella amarilla en el hombro, y debajo un uniforme militar marrón claro.

El joven había bajado su arma al mirar al pequeño, y tenía una mirada bastante confusa.

- _Dude_, ¿¡qué demonios hace aquí un niño!? -le dijo al otro, que también había bajado el arma- ¿Desde cuando tenéis niños aquí? ¡Creí que esto era un palacio, no una guardería!

- Yo... yo no tengo la menor idea... -dijo el hombre que estaba sentado.

La CECA estaba asustada, pero notó que los dos de allí estaban hablando inglés. Eso le alegró un poco, pero el joven que estaba delante suya parecía un tanto enfadado.

- Aquí se supone que nadie tendría que molestarnos, y tal y como estoy ayudándoos a construir este país, podríais al menos hacer reuniones privadas.

- Le prometo, señor Alfred, que no conozco a ese niño de nada -el anciano hablaba preocupado, intentando calmar al rubio.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, y el pequeño, que estaba apoyado en ella, cayó al suelo.

Alemania entró en la habitación dando grandes zancadas. Miró a su jefe, que se encontraba sentado en la mesa. Y después a Estados Unidos, que se había sorprendido por la entrada del alemán. Entonces se fijó en que el americano tenía su revolver en la mano.

- ¡Alfred! ¿¡Eres tú quien ha disparado!? ¡¿Por q... -el germano no acabó la frase.

La CECA se encontraba sentado en el suelo, sujetando a su gato. Parecía apunto de llorar. Alemania le dirigió una mirada envenenada al otro rubio.

- ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?! ¿¡Ahora te dedicas a tirotear a niños!?

Estaba muy enfadado. No solo porque al pequeño se le hubiera ocurrido salir corriendo, sino también porque no le gustaba que Estados Unidos se pudiera pasear tranquilamente y hacer lo que quiera por su país.

Y ahora le había dado por practicar la puntería con un mísero crio.

- ¡No sabía que era un niño! ¡Disparé por instinto al oír el portazo que pegó al entrar! -parecía un concurso de gritos- ¡¿Y por qué demonios a entrado un chico aquí?! ¡¿Desde cuándo hay chicos aquí?!

Alemania iba responderle con un par de insultos sobre que no era de su incumbencia, pero lo pensó mejor. No era el mejor momento para meterse con el americano, dado que le estaba ayudando, y también era uno de sus nuevos "jefes", junto con el resto de aliados.

- Fui a una reunión a Francia, ya te lo dije -Alemania tenía que pensar rápido-. Francis me ordenó proteger al niño que acabas de disparar -esto último lo dijo con un eje de ironía.

- Pues vas muy mal si hasta yo he podido intentar matarle -le respondió entre risas. A Alemania no le parecía gracioso disparar a alguien, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Cuanto antes alejara al estadounidense de su vista, mejor-. ¿Y cómo se llama el enano?

- Elias.

- No parece un nombre muy francés, la verdad... -Estados Unidos empezó a sospechar.

Alemania no sabía que hacer. Es cierto que el nombre no era francés, y ahora no sabía que responder. Además, si el americano descubría que casi todo era mentira, tendría un grave problema. A lo mejor daba igual que le contase que el niño era La CECA, pero preferiría hablarlo con el resto de países.

- Hey, Ludwig, ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? No me habrás mentido o por el estilo... - Murmuró los EEUU. Mierda, no sabía que responder. Ese maldito niño le iba a crear un buen problema, desde luego.

- Él... me llamó Élie... Pero creo que Elias es el equivalente alemán...

Los dos países se giraron hacia la puerta. Era el pequeño el que había hablado. Seguía sentado en el suelo, pero al menos parecía que no iba llorar. Alemania se dio cuenta que había estado hablando inglés todo el tiempo. El chico había entendido todo.

- Ah, ya entiendo -miró un momento al niño y después a Alemania. Estados Unidos volvió a tener su sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara-. ¿Y por qué te ha hecho cuidar de un niño? Menudo tío... -rió.

- Sí, bueno... pregúntaselo a él... tengo que volver al trabajo -Alemania procuró mantener su mirada impenetrable-. Elias.

- S-sí...

Los dos salieron de la sala, dejando otra vez a Alfred y al superior de Alemania sólo.

*.*.*

A la CECA todavía no se le había pasado el susto, pero al menos estaba feliz. Había descubierto que tenía un nombre, y supuso que haber ayudado al alemán era lo mejor para que no se enfadase con él.

Empezó a acariciar al gato inconscientemente. Había sido un día de locos, no tenía ninguna memoria de antes de aparecer encima de la mesa, lo cual le extrañaba todavía; le habían presentado a "naciones personificadas", había llegado a un palacio, le habían atacado unos perros y casi había sido disparado. Además estaba ese dolor que sentía en el pecho, que no solo era por las ciudades destruidas, pero también por algo mucho más fuerte que no sabía de dónde venía.

Miró a Alemania, intentando olvidarse de ese dolor. Quizá ese rubio tan fuerte pudiera aclararle todas las preguntas, pero aun no tenía la confianza suficiente para preguntarle nada.

- Esta es tú habitación -el chico pegó un salto al oír la profunda voz de Alemania. Al parecer habían estado andando mucho rato, porque se encontraban en el lado opuesto del edificio y en el tercer o segundo piso. Por la ventana del pasillo pudo notar que ya estaba anocheciendo-. Esa de allí -siguió el alemán, y él procuró hacerle caso-, es la puerta de mi dormitorio. Si necesitas algo, llama, estaré despierto. ¿Entendido?

- Sí... -murmuró el niño. De repente, todo el cansancio se la había echado encima.

- Mi gato se llama Katze. Puedes dormir con él, pero seguramente cuando despiertes ya no estará. Suele desaparecer por la casa. No sé ni como lo has encontrado... -murmuró para sí Alemania.

El mismo había estado meses buscándolo por el palacio, sin resultado. Y en un día el niño había conseguido hasta cogerlo en brazos. Tenía un don para los animales mejor que él de Grecia.

- Mis perros no te iban a hacer nada. Les he amaestrado yo -la CECA tembló al oír eso-. Solo ladran cuando están felices, y soy al único al que les dejo que se me echen encima -no terminó de relajar al niño, pero al menos era algo.

Ya no tenía ni sabía que decirle, así que abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando pasar al pequeño, que ya estaba medio dormido. La CECA entró lentamente, fijándose bastante poco en su alrededor.

Alemania iba a cerrar la puerta, pero entonces recordó algo que no le había dicho.

- Elias -el chico se giró. Alemania calló un momento. Ese tipo de cosas no se le daban bien: intentó sonreír un poco-. Buenas noches y... gracias por ayudarme antes... Si mi "jefe" hubiera sabido que le estaba mintiendo en toda la cara, tendría... un gran problema... ya sabes... -suspiró- Gracias.

Miró a la unión un rato, pero el pequeño no dijo ningún comentario. Así que cerró la puerta.

- … _You are welcome_ -pudo oír en un susurro antes de cerrar.

Bien, eso era un comienzo.

*.*.*

Alemania estaba tirado en su cama, pensando en si ese día había sido una pesadilla de la que se levantaría al despertarse. Pero no lo era, y ahora tenía un buen trabajo por delante con el enano. Estaba intentando ser amistoso, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo tratar con un niño.

Seguramente su hermano le estaba ayudando con la sugerencia de leer los diarios (¡del Asombroso YO!), pero pensando en todos los problemas que había causado Prusia al resto de Europa y a el mismo, preferiría no leerlos. Tampoco es que pudiera hacerlo, el pruso guardó sus memorias en algún lugar secreto de Alemania, y ni los más famosos cazatesoros las habían encontrado. Además, no era capaz de encontrar un gato. Mucho menos una habitación secreta con libros viejos.

Alemania se sentó en el escritorio, empezando a ojear unas hojas No mintió cuando le dijo a La CECA que estaría despierto. Ahora que había firmado esa unión, tendría el doble de trabajo. Y si a eso le sumaba los problemas con Rusia, las reuniones con los aliados, los informes sobre la reconstrucción de su país, y la deuda que tenía que pagar, no iba a poder dormir en unos meses.

Ya se estaba haciendo a la idea del trabajo que tenía que hacer en esa noche, cuando sonó el teléfono. Suspiró. ¿Quién llamaba a esas horas?

- ¡Beilschmidt! -descolgó el teléfono.

- _S'il __vous __plaît__! _¿Qué haces gritándome tu apellido?

- Así se descuelga el teléfono en mi país, ya deberías saberlo si tienes bases militares aquí -aclaró rápidamente el alemán-. ¿Para qué llamas a estas horas, Francis?

- Por eso me gritaban cosas raras los soldados alemanes por teléfono... eran sus apellidos... qué cosas se descubren cada día...

- ¡Francis!

- Vale, vale, ¡deja de gritarme! Verás, estaba yo tranquilamente haciendo mi trabajo, cuando cierto estadounidense me llamó. ¡Me ha preguntado que por qué te he encasquetado un niño! ¿Qué le has contado? Es más, no le habrás dicho quién es ese niño, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no. Él ya sabía que teníamos la reunión, así que mandó a un representante suyo como observador. Y como no hemos dejado que ninguno de los humanos que mandó él, Inglaterra, Noruega, Dinamarca, los Países bajos y Canadá entrasen, solo se enteró de que La CECA ha sido aprobada. Así que me metí en un buen aprieto cuando lo vio.

- Y le dijiste que te había mandado protegerlo.

- Sí. Y no me digas que es mentira.

- … No es mentira, pero me ha preguntado a mí y no sabía que decirle.

- ¿Y qué le has dicho para que te deje de molestar?

- Pues... bueno... ¡Y qué te importa!

- ¡¿Qu- -Alemania no pudo terminar la frase, Francia había colgado- Qué habrá hecho...

Colgó el teléfono también. Decidió no preocuparse, la cosa ya estaba solucionada, ¿no?

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a leer un documento.

- ¡Beilschmidt!

- ¡Kirkland! -se oyó al otro lado- ¡Ya se cual es tu maldito apellido, no me lo grites! -era Inglaterra.

- ¿Qué quieres? -Alemania no se molestó ni en explicarse.

- ¡Me ha llamado el _hamburger __bastard _diciendo que Francis te había encasquetado un niño que le había encasquetado yo! -Alemania chocó la palma de su mano con la frente. Así que eso era lo que había hecho el francés...- ¡Explícame eso! ¡Ya os dejé claro que yo no quería tener nada que ver con ese chico!

- La idea de meterte a ti ha sido de Francis... Háblalo con él... -de verdad era un día de locos. Entonces el alemán pensó una cosa- Inglaterra.

- ¿Qué? Ya tengo claro que ha sido la rana barbuda esa, si es lo que quieres decirme.

- No es eso. ¿Qué le has dicho tú a Estados Unidos?

- Pues... que era un niño... italiano... del centro de Italia, exactamente...

- ¿¡Qué!? -habían metido a las Italias de por medio. Genial- ¿Y qué más?

- ...Pues que los hermanos estaban teniendo unos problemas entre ellos, y habían mandado a saber por qué a un niño para que lo protegieran... que ha acabado siendo cuidado por ti -concluyó. Acto seguido colgó.

Alemania ya iba a tirar el teléfono por la ventana, pero se contuvo. De verdad que los aliados estaban muy mal. Parecía un círculo. Primero él, luego Francia, luego Inglaterra, y los Italias. No sabía que harían los hermanos, demasiado impredecibles. Dependería de cual de los dos hubiese atendido a Alfred.

Sonó el teléfono. "Qué casualidad..." pensó el europeo mientras lo cogía, sin dejar que sonase ni dos veces.

- ¡Beilschmidt! -la palabra ya le producía _déjà __vu_.

- ¡Tú! ¡Maldito macho patatas! -tenía que ser Romano el que descolgase- ¿¡Adivina quien nos ha llamado!?

- Alfred.

- ¡Te equi- -Romano calló un momento. Se oyeron unos murmullos al otro lado de la linea y un "ve"- ¡¿Cómo demonios lo has sabido?!

- Se todo el tema -suspiró Alemania-. ¿Qué le habéis dicho sobre el niño?

- ¡Lo primero que se nos ha ocurrido a mi _fratello_ y a mi! ¡Maldito come wurst! ¡¿No le habrás dicho algo sobre el niño?!

- _Nein__! _¡¿Qué le habéis dicho vosotros?!

- ¡Pues que venía de Lugano!

- ¿Lu-qué?

Pero Romano ya había colgado. Qué manía habían cogido el resto de países con eso de dejar al resto a medias. Alemania tenía la sensación de que estaban jugando con él.

Con suerte, puede que a Estados Unidos le pasase como a él y no supiera dónde estaba ese sitio. Igualmente le sonaba mucho la ciudad, pero no sabía de qué.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

Alemania, estaba todavía pensando en Lugano cuando abrió. Se sorprendió al ver quien había llamado.

- ¿Vash? -Suiza. Sabía que estaba rondando por Berlín junto a la Cruz Roja, pero se hospedaba en un hotel, no en el palacio. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta- Lugan...

- Sí. Lugano está en Suiza.

* * *

**Aquí, sin duda, me he salido con el paseo turístico por berlín :)**

**El Tiergarten es el segundo parque de Berlín en tamaño, y la verdad es que podría ser el primero, porque el otro está a las afueras y es más bien un bosque... En mi opinión. Dentro del Tiergarten está una rotonda que conecta las calles principales de la ciudad, donde se encuentra la _Siegessäul__e, "columna de la victoria" _construido durante la existencia de la asombrosa Prusia de haber ganado contra Dinamarca, Francia y Austria (a estos dos les ganó mientras la construían por haber ganado al primero xD), así que resalta la maquina de guerra que era el albino.**

**El palacio de Bellevue también es de la época prusiana, y allí es donde se alojan los presidentes del gobierno desde 1994: aun así el canciller de turno está ahí, no aparece mucho más. Dejémoslo :D**

**¡Nada más! ¡reviews, si no es molestia!**


	4. 4 - Das Gespräch

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí otro cap, como todos los jueves. Ya llegan las vacaciones, así que no tengo ni idea de como será el sistema que utilice... ¡intentaré seguir actualizando los jueves!**

* * *

**4-Das Gespräch**

_1951 – Schloss Bellevue, Berlin, Berlin, Deutschland_

La CECA se despertó. Miró por la ventana, y pudo ver que ya era bastante tarde. Era extraño levantarse y solo acordarse de lo que pasó el día anterior. Triste, cómo intentar recordar una memoria que no tenías.

Prefirió no pensar en eso, le hacía sentirse mal.

Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una habitación bastante grande, decorada con paredes rayadas color crema. Había un enorme armario en la pared del frente, y al final de su cama un arcón. En un lateral, bajo una de las dos ventanas, había un escritorio de madera, junto con una silla del mismo estilo. No había más en la habitación aparte de su cama, sabanas blancas, almohada blanca, colchón blanco y estructura de madera.

El pequeño se levantó. No había prestado mucha atención a nada cuando entró en la habitación, y al parecer tampoco se había preocupado en cambiarse de ropa: su camisa y pantalones estaban completamente arrugados.

Buscó algo para vestirse, pero el armario, el arcón, y los cajones del escritorio estaban vacíos. Tampoco encontró al gato (Katze, le había dicho Alemania), algo que le extrañó, porque no veía ningún sitio por el que hubiera podido salir el minino.

Sólo podía hacer una cosa: salir de la habitación. El alemán le había dicho que la suya era la de al lado, así que iría a preguntarle dónde encontrar ropa.

La CECA abrió la puerta. El pasillo estaba desierto. Mejor, no quería que la gente se le quedara mirando, como la otra vez. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y camino hacía la habitación de Alemania.

Entonces oyó pasos rápidos de cuatro patas tras él. Apenas pudo darse la vuelta, para ver como uno de esos enormes perros se le echaba encima.

- ¡Aaaaaaahh! ¡Déjame! ¡Socorro! ¡Me va a matar! -empezó a gritar el niño con todas sus fuerzas. Alemania le había mentido: si que se tiraban encima de la gente.

El perro se dedicó a sentarse encima suya y lamerle la cara, agitando la cola feliz. El niño intentaba quitárselo de encima, sin resultado. Su segundo día de vida que recordaba, y ya iba a morir. Era bastante penoso, la verdad.

- Berlitz, _Weg da!_

El perro, que se trataba del Golden Retriever, se apartó del pequeño al instante, y se sentó en el suelo, tan tranquilo.

La CECA se levantó, y pudo ver que se acercaba el autor del grito. No era Alemania, como había pensado, sino un chico que parecía más joven, de pelo rubio y liso cortado a media melena, y ojos verde oscuro, aunque tenía el mismo ceño fruncido que el alemán.

- _Sind __Sie __okay__? _-le pregunto el tipo al llegar a su lado. El chico le dirigió la misma mirada que a un perro con seis patas. No había entendido más que una especie de siseo. El joven se le quedó mirando también extrañado, hasta que pareció comprender, porque esta vez le hablo en inglés.- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí...

- No te iba ha hacer nada, no muerde -le dijo el joven mientras se acercaba a acariciar al perro.

- Yo ya no me creo eso... -susurró La CECA para sí. El otro no pareció oírle.

- Tú eres el chico que se apareció en medio de una reunión, ¿Verdad?

- Eh... sí... -se preguntó como podría saber eso.

- ¿Qué unión eres, entonces?

Eso le pilló desprevenido. No sabía a que se refería. Entonces se acordó de lo que se suponía que era.

- La... La Comunidad Europea del Carbón y el Acero...

- La CECA. Algo así me contó Alemania -el niño ya se estaba preguntando quien era ese tipo seriamente, porque sabía todo.

- ¡Suiza! -eso le aclaró todas las ideas. Alemania venía desde una puerta al final del lado derecho del pasillo- ¿Qué ha sido ese grito?

- La CECA y tu perro, Berlitz. Al parecer le ha caído bien el niño. Literalmente -dijo Suiza, señalando al pequeño. Este se encontraba en el suelo con la cara babeada-. Creo que debería darse un baño, Alemania.

- Sí, bueno, estaba dormido, preferí no molestarle -dijo el alemán.

Alemania siguió conversando con el tal Suiza en alemán, así que el chico no entendía nada. Suiza parecía bastante majo, aunque todo lo que decía más bien lo ordenaba.

Como país, sabía que se encontraba al lado de Alemania, Austria, Francia, Italia y Liechtenstein, entre montañas y lagos, en los Alpes, y que se hablaban un montón de idiomas allí.

Cómo persona, no tenía ni idea de que hacía en Alemania. Y tampoco le había quedado claro cómo lo sabía todo sobre él, y el tipo rubio del día anterior no. Si los dos eran países (y no lo dudaba), tendrían que saber lo mismo.

- Bien, creo que mi trabajo aquí ya ha terminado -Suiza volvió a hablar en inglés-. La Cruz Roja está asentada en Berlín, y no se moverá hasta dentro de unos meses. Por suerte, esta guerra en la que os habéis metido no es tan catastrófica como las anteriores -Suiza empezó a caminar a donde seguramente estaba la salida del palacio. Alemania le seguía, así que La CECA se levantó y fue tras ellos, mirando de reojo al perro, que venía también.

- ¿Y tú no vas con ningún bando? -le preguntó el alemán. Suiza le miró con una cara que decía claramente que la pregunta era absurda- Lo digo porque La Cruz Roja no se ha asentado en los países soviéticos -el joven siguió mirándole de la misma forma.

- ¿No has pensado que no mando allí a La Cruz Roja porque La URSS no acepta nada de occidente? Sino ya habría llenado todo el continente.

La CECA andaba perdida, no tenía la menor idea de que era esa cruz color rojo de la que tanto hablaban.

Suiza siguió caminando con los dos detrás, pero de repente paro en secó. Alemania no se chocó con él por poco. El joven se giró al niñito, mirándolo con el ceño más fruncido aún. Luego miró a Alemania.

- Si no es una alianza, sino una unión... Eso significa que La Unión Soviética tiene alguien igual, ¿no? -Alemania le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. El niño se preguntó qué era La Unión Soviética. Daba igual si hablaban inglés o alemán, no entendería nada.

- Bueno... a ti da igual que te lo diga. Eres neutral, después de todo... Mi hermano nos contó que es una chica llamada Sveta Bolchevique.

- Bolchevique... ese es el grupo fundador de La URSS. El jefe era Bolchevique Vladimir Lenin.

- Vendrá de ahí, sí -admitió el Alemán. De verdad que el pequeño país era muy inteligente-. No se lo digas a nadie.

- Soy NEUTRAL. No comparto información con ningún bando -recordó como si fuera algo absurdo que él soltara prenda.

Tras unos minutos, los tres llegaron a la puerta. Suiza iba mirando unos papeles del próximo sitio al que tendría que marchar.

- Tengo que ver como está Liech, y con vuestras condenadas guerras no puedo ni tomar un chocolate... -murmuró mientras se dirigía a un coche aparcado en la entrada.

Entonces Alemania se acordó de algo que no le había preguntado a Suiza. No era muy importante, pero necesitaba saber que el caso estaba cerrado.

- Hey, Vash -La CECA tardó en saber que Vash era Suiza. Qué mal le iba esa mañana.

- ¿Algún problema? Porque no me pienso quedar más aquí -parecía molesto.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a Alfred sobre el niño?

- Que no me contase tonterías. Que son los niños los que vienen a mi país, y no al revés -Suiza hizo una pausa, recordando-. Y que si volvía a llamarme en medio de una operación de ventrículo a corazón abierto, iría a por él y le metería una bala entre ceja y ceja -concluyó-. ¿Alguna otra pregunta estúpida? Porque ya veo que os sobran a todos.

- … No...

- Perfecto. _Auf __wiedersehen__! _- Y con esto último, se fue.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba a Alemania de Suiza: siempre zanjaba las cosas.

La CECA se encontraba en la cocina, desayunando unas salchichas, huevos, bacon y queso. Después de que se fuera el tipo de ojos verdes, Alemania le había mandado a la ducha, y tras ducharse, el niño descubrió que se moría de hambre. Así que el alemán le llevó allí, y ahora estaba comiendo mientras protegía las salchichas de los perros, que le miraban fijamente.

Terminó rápidamente y salió de la cocina. Alemania le había dicho que cuando terminara que fuera a su despacho, que estaba al lado de su habitación.

Al llegar se encontró al hombre leyendo unas hojas, en un idioma que no entendía y que seguramente era alemán. Echó un vistazo al despacho, y se dio cuenta de que era como su habitación, pero con estanterías y un escritorio enorme en lugar de una cama. Viendo todos los libros, documentos, apuntes, y demás hojas que había por toda la habitación, se preguntó como mantenía el alemán esos músculos y a la vez hacer todo ese papeleo.

- Elias -el niño pegó un respingo-. Supongo que no sabrás porque te he dicho que vinieras -el chico negó con la cabeza, no tenía ni idea. Hubiera preferido ir a visitar el palacio-. Bueno, he supuesto que tendrías muchas preguntas, y dado que vamos a estar juntos una temporada... creo que las podría responder.

La CECA le miró con los ojos abiertos. Era cierto que tenía muchas cosas que decirle al alemán, muchas preguntas, pero en ese momento no se le venía ni una a la cabeza. Estuvo callado un buen rato, mirando al techo. No tenía porque empezar con preguntas muy importantes, así que se le ocurrió una sencilla.

- ¿Por qué Suiza sabía tantas cosas? Inglaterra me dijo que nadie sabía nada -Alemania le miró un buen rato, pensando la respuesta.

- Eso fue un problema. Un problema que tuve con el tipo que... te disparó ayer.

- ¿Y quién era ese?

- Estados Unidos. Su nombre humano es Alfred F. Jones...

- ¿Todos tenéis nombre humanos? -La CECA le interrumpió.

- Eh... Sí... Él es Alfred... Suiza es Vash Zwingli... Inglaterra es Arthur Kirkland... Francia es...

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cual es tu nombre humano? -le volvió a interrumpir. Le había despertado la curiosidad tan propia de su edad.

- … Ludwig Beilschmidt -dijo algo molesto. No le parecía algo tan importante eso de los nombres.

- Ludwig Beilschmidt... que raro. ¿Y tu hermano?

- Gilbert -Alemania respondió en un tono tan seco que el pequeño dio un paso atrás. Debía de ser algo interesante lo que había entre los dos hermanos, pero notó claramente que era mejor cambiar de tema.

- Entonces mi nombre humano es Elias... ¿Elias qué? ¿No tengo apellido?

- Bueno, los nombre nos los solemos poner nosotros mismos, y lo mismo ocurre con los apellidos -aclaró Alemania- si dos países son hermanos, como ocurre con Italia del Norte e Italia del Sur, el apellido se suele compartir. Pero hay veces que no, como con Estados Unidos y Canadá. Los dos tienen apellidos distintos.

- Entonces como podría llamarme... Dado que me vas a cuidar tú... Sería Elias Beilmit -el chico miraba al techo pensativo.

- Beilschmidt -le corrigió Alemania-. Y no creo que el resto de naciones estén de acuerdo con eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Hay que buscar un apellido de algo importante para ti... La Unión Soviética se llama Sveta Bolchevique, y el apellido viene del grupo que lo fundó, según Suiza... Entonces, tu te deberías llamar Elias Schuman, dado que fue Robert Schuman quien tuvo la idea de crearte.

- ¿Podré conocerle algún día? -el chico cambió de tema otra vez.

- No lo sé, las cosas están muy revueltas ahora mismo como para salir de Berlín a buscarlo, y ni siquiera se a dónde.

- Elias Schuman... Es un buen nombre, no me decepciona... ¿Quién escogió llamarme Elias? -y el niño volvió al tema de los nombres.

- Yo -Alemania pensó que era mejor no contarle toda la historia.

- ¿Y qué es La Unión Soviética?

- Es... -era difícil dar una explicación. No era que Alemania no lo supiera, sino que tenía que elegir las palabras y el tono exacto para que sonase de forma neutral. No quería decirle al niño "son una maldita panda de comunistas", como seguramente haría Estados Unidos en su lugar- Es un grupo de países que se han unido, creando La URSS, Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas. Se encuentran al norte, y son liderados por Rusia -a su parecer, esa explicación había sido perfecta. Prefirió no contarle al niño que allí se encontraba su hermano.

- ¡¿Entonces también es una unión?! ¡Entonces ahí alguien igual que yo allí! -grito el niño, pegando un salto y un susto a Alemania- ¡¿No?!

- Sí, ya lo dije antes, Sveta Bolchevique - le recordó Alemania.

- ¡¿Podré conocerla alguna vez?! Seguro que ella sabe mucho sobre las uniones y...

- No -dijo rápidamente el alemán, haciendo callar al niño al instante-. No podrás conocerla. Es muy peligroso. Ni siquiera pienso dejar que te acerques al territorio de La Unión Soviética. ¿Entendido?

La CECA miró a Alemania, confuso. La idea de alguien como él le había puesto muy feliz, y ahora toda esperanza de verla quedaba mermada.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó, sin querer mirar a los ojos al hombre- ¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Por qué es peligroso?

- Porque esos comunistas son peli... -Alemania calló al instante. Ya había metido la pata. Había quedado bien claro con que bando estaba. Él no quería que el niño creciera pensando que los países del este de Europa eran horribles, de primeras porque no lo eran. Pero él mismo no podía parar de pensar que eran crueles, porque le habían separado de Prusia, y eso le dolía.

- ¿Comunistas? ¿Y por qué son peligrosos? -el chico seguía interrogando, intentando que el alemán se quedara sin respuestas, porque significaría que no había nada en contra de ir a ver a la chica.

- No... no es eso... verás, tu y yo estamos al Oeste de Europa, y La URRS está al este, y el este y el oeste estamos en "guerra". Así que el este no acepta nada del oeste y el oeste no acepta nada del este.

- ¿Guerra?

- Sí, es la llamada Guerra Fría -el niño no tenía forma de romper esa cuartada. Una guerra era una guerra.

- ¿Y por qué lucháis? -La CECA había preguntado algo posiblemente muy fácil de responder, si se hubiera tratado de otra batalla. Porque esta era muy diferente a todas. Ni siquiera era una guerra propiamente dicha.

- Somos dos bandos con ideas diferentes. Por eso luchamos.

- ¿Y que ideas tienen ellos?

- La contraría a la nuestra.

- ¿Y cual es la vuestra?

- La contraría a la suya.

- ¿Estás intentando evadir mis preguntas?

- Es que es algo demasiado difícil de explicar para un niño. Es algo complejo e importante.

- Las cosas importantes se dialogan. Es algo que todo el mundo sabe.

Alemania abrió levemente la boca. Ese chico le estaba dando una lección a todo el continente, y no es que fuese algo nuevo lo que había dicho. En Europa siempre se habían peleado las cosas, eso es lo que le había contado su hermano y lo que tuvo que reconocer él. Más de 70 países del continente seguirían existiendo si no hubieran tenido esas malditas guerras, algunas de ellas absurdas.

- ¿Y por qué crearon La Unión Soviética? -el chico volvió a cambiar de tema otra vez, por suerte.

- Eso ya no lo sé. Sus razones tendrían -No iba a ponerse a hablar de revoluciones rusas, no las iba a entender. Además, cuando la crearon el ya tenía sus problemas, con la posguerra de la WWI. Además luego vino la WWII...

- ¿Y por qué me creasteis a mí? -preguntó La CECA.

- Porque es una buena idea compartir el acero y el carbón, son dos productos muy utilizados en este siglo. Sirven para crear coches, combustible, fuegos artificiales... -y armas, pero eso no se lo dijo al niño.

- ¿Y por qué no la hicisteis antes? ¿Por qué a mitad de siglo?

- Porque había otras cosas más importantes que hacer -una guerra, pero tampoco se lo iba a decir. Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre había una guerra sangrienta que marcaba la centuria, pero esta vez llevaban tres. El niño le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué no me respondes algo en claro de una vez? -a La CECA ya le empezaba a molestar que le evadieran. Alemania no le respondió a la pregunta. Le enfadaba- ¿Es que no puedo saberlo? ¡Todo el mundo parece saber todo sobre mi excepto yo! ¡Es como si hubiera perdido la memoria! ¡Solo recuerdo lo que paso ayer! -se llevó las manos a la cabeza- ¡¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada sobre mí, ni mi pasado, ni nada que tenga alguna relación con esas cosas!? ¡¿Y aún así se que Alemania es un país que está en Europa, que hablo inglés, que las flores se abren por la mañana, qué los perros ladran y por el estilo?! ¡¿Por qué me duele el cuerpo si estoy perfectamente?! ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Y sin embargo me sigues ocultando todo! -gritó. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo con ese malestar que le provocaba su extraña ignorancia, y no lo aguantaba.

Alemania le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No había pensado que el chico se sintiera así. Él no recordaba su infancia (no sabía por qué), así que no sabía si le pasó lo mismo. Obviamente, el niño no podía saber nada antes del otro día porque no existía, y el resto de conocimientos era lo que un niño a su edad debería tener.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que iba a ser muy difícil hacerle entender eso, explicarle todas su historia y que supiera su importancia.

Y él no había cuidado nunca de un niño, mucho menos de una pequeña unión. Necesitaba a gente que SÍ lo hubiera hecho.

- Bien, te enseñaré todo lo que tengas que saber. -anunció, todavía en sus pensamientos. El pequeño le miró sorprendido.- Pero no hoy. No te puedo decir todo en un día, yo solo no. Desde ahora, empezarán tus... clases, o como lo quieras llamar -sentenció.

Desde hoy pasaba de ser solo niñera a también profesor. Fantástico.

* * *

**YAY! Capítulo terminado!**

**Parte histórica: bueno, la guerra fría... comunistas contra capitalistas... EEUU contra USSR, en resumen, que en vez de atacarse se dedicaban a utilizar las guerras de otros países para mostrar su arsenal armamentístico, típico de las súper potencias. Sobre la revolución rusa, empezó en 1905, con el "Domingo sangriento" al que Hima le ha dedicado unas viñetas bastante chulas :3**

**Resultó que el Zar, al empezar la WWI en 1914, se dedicó a mantener a las tropas y dejó al pueblo ruso muriéndose de hambre. Entonces, en 1917, llegó Lenin, acabó con el Zar y creó al URSS (tras una guerra civil peor que la WWI), y sacó a Rusia de la guerra. Lenin quiso mezclar ideas capitalistas y comunistas para crear un estado perfecto... Pero me da que se fue un poco al garete con Stalin. _C'est la vie..._**

**¡Y ya está! ¡Reviews, comentarios, lo que queráis!**


	5. 5 - Советский Союз

**Siento mucho no haber subido ningún capítulo el Jueves pasado, ¡Estaba en Malta! Es un sitio muy bonito, extraño, con pinta de viejo y con varios toques árabes, tiene un encanto especial. A mí al principio no me gustó, y bueno, hubo gente a la que nunca le gusto. Pero lo mejor fue la experiencia hetalianse xD, encontramos a otra hetalian y un grupo de gente super majo, ¡y conocí a una italiana! También digeron que había muchos rusos y alemanes, y uno de los rusos se llamaba Russland o.O**

**En fin, ¡seguimos con la historia! Por cierto, los títulos de estos caps están en el idioma del país en el que ocurren, y bueno, los anteriores eran bastantes sencillos de desdifrar: pero esté está en ruso, asique lo traduzco:**

**Советский Союз = La Unión Soviética**

**Un poquito de norte, a ver como van las cosas allá arriba xD**

**ATENCIÓN: hetalia no me pertenece,ni nunca lo hará, ¡pero como me gustaría...!**

* * *

**5-****Советский ****Союз**

_1951 – __Moskovskiy Kreml'__, Moskvá, Moskvá, Rossija_

- _O sea_, ¡Jaque mate! -dijo Polonia mientras comía el rey negro con su reyna rosa.

- … Ya es la tercera vez que me ganas... ¿cuántas más veces tengo que perder para que dejemos el juego? -replicó un cansado Lituania.

- _Como que_, Liet, ¡hasta que pierda yo! -dijo riéndose Polonia, mientras colocaba otra vez las fichas en su sitio. Lituania se acomodó en su sillón. Si tenía que ganarle, iba a estar hay sentado una buena temporada, porque se estaba dejando perder. Si no lo hacia, el polaco aplicaría la "regla de Polonia" y fijo que todas las fichas acabarían en el suelo. Dejó escapar un suspiro- Venga, Liet, ¡esta vez te lo pondré _súper_ fácil!

- Antes dijiste lo mismo, y me ganaste en cuatro movimientos -dijo como si hubiera echo lo posible para derrotarlo.

- ¡Ocho! ¡Y solo usé, _como_, un simple jaque pastor!* -Polonia hablaba como si hubiera sido un partida muy dura para él.

- Ocho. Ocho movimientos -recalcó el lituano.

- Bueno, vale, fue algo corto -el rubio sonrió-. Pero la primera vez te dejé empezar y gané en dos -el castaño le miró molesto al recordarlo. Si que había jugado de forma pésima. Hasta para haberse dejado-. _O sea_, no esperaba que pudiera usar el mate del loco* contigo, Liet -rió-. Venga, te dejo escoger: ¿rosas o negras? Pero como que yo quiero el _rosa_ -se pasó la mano por el pelo.

- Las negras entonces... -eso no era dar a escoger, pero tampoco es que quisiera esas fichas rosas tan raras.

Polonia se acomodó en su asiento también, posicionando sus dos reynas en el centro.

- ¡Te dejo empezar! -el castaño movió el peón que estaba más a la izquierda dos casillas a delante- _Como que_ no tienes ninguna estrategia pensada, ¿no? -Lituania era buen estratega, pero mover fichas al azar era más fácil que todo. Total, iba a perder en dos minutos contados- _O sea_, ¡yo moveré a Dawid! -y movió a uno de los bufones, el que se encontraba en frente del peón que había movido Lituania. El castaño siguió con el juego.

Dawid era el nombre que correspondía al bufón de la izquierda, y el bufón de la izquierda correspondía al peón de la izquierda. A su vez, los otros bufones eran Dodek, Dezydery, Dionizy, Dobieslaw, Dobromierz, Dobroslaw y Dorek,y eran también el resto de peones.

El porqué de llamarlos así era sencillo: Polonia los talló con forma de payaso. Todas las fichas fueron hechas por él, y aparte de ser "las rosas", las cambió completamente su forma, recibiendo diferentes nombres. Los peones eran bufones, por que el rubio consideró que eran unas fichas "monísimas y _súper_ graciosas". Las torres eran él mismo, porque "no había una ficha _como que_ tan simple y potente en el tablero, asustando a todos aunque solo pueda moverse en cruz", aunque sí había otras fichas que podían moverse como esa, a Polonia le gustaba la idea de tenerse en el juego. Los caballos eran ponis, dado que están "más de moda que los caballos". Los alfiles eran botellas de vodka, porque "con un solo botellín podías ir también en diagonal". Por último estaban el rey y la reina, que eran ambos iguales: sin rostro, con pecho y barba. El polaco decidió llamarlas reynas, con _y_ griega, porque no se sabía el género. Estas dos fichas eran la mejor arma del rubio, porque había que estar atento a cual ocupaba el cargo de "rey" y cual el de "reina", y confundía a todos sus contrincantes. Aparte de la regla de Polonia, por supuesto.

No hacía falta decir que SOLO Polonia era lo suficiente _cool _para usar estas fichas.

Lituania no podía tomarse el juego en serio si el otro podía hacer trampas, asique sencillamente se dejaba ganar.

Pasaron dos minutos.

- ¡Jaque Mate! -terminó la partida el polaco, echando al rey negro fuera del tablero, esta vez con una botella de vodka rosa- ¡Habrá que empezar otra vez la partida!

- Tengo más cosas que hacer aparte de jugar al ajedrez, Letonia está en la cocina y tengo que ayudarle si queremos tener la cena preparada para cuando llegue Rusia. Viene esta noche -dijo Lituania, levantándose del sillón.

- ¡Porfiiiii, Lieeet! ¡Sólo una máaaaas!

- No.

- ¡Pues ya no te hablo! -Polonia hinchó los mofletes mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Como si eso fuera a cumplirse" pensó sonriente Lituania, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Hacía una semana que Rusia se había ido a Francia, a llevar y traer de vuelta a Prusia. El alemán tenía que ir como representante de Alemania del Este a una reunión, y alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de que volvía a La Unión Soviética. Rusia se había ido con Estonia de ayudante, y Bielorrusia les había perseguido, corriendo, por todo el territorio de la unión. Y seguramente se había quedado esperando la vuelta del ruso en la frontera, por que no había vuelto al Kremlin. Ucrania se había quedado a cargo de la casa, por ser la mayor del grupo, y Polonia, Lituania y Estonia se encargaban de asistir a reuniones, entrenar a los soldados, ayudar en la casa y construir lotes de fichas de ajedrez.

Se suponía que esa noche venía Rusia, y tenían que tener todo preparado (nadie quería verlo enfadado).

Lituania estaba por uno de los pasillos camino de la cocina cuando oyó que se abría una de las puertas de su izquierda. Sonrió al ver quien asomaba por ella.

- Por fin despiertas, Sveta.

La chica le miró medio adormilada. El pelo rubio pálido le despuntaba para todos lados, desordenado, y sus ojos gris brillante estaban todavía un poco apagados tras la siesta. Era como una cabeza más alta que Letonia y aparentaba unos trece años.

- ¿Y porqué demonios no me has despertado? Hoy viene Ivan, tengo que ayudaros con la comida y todas esas cosas... -dijo colocándose el pelo.

- Venías muy cansada tras el entrenamiento de esta mañana. ¿Preferías dormirte en medio de la cena o antes de que viniera? Porque yo elijo la segunda opción.

- Supongo que yo también -la chica esbozó una sonrisa-. ya que estoy despierta, ¿qué puedo hacer?

- Entretener a Po. Le ha dado por el ajedrez -le respondió el lituano, encaminándose a la cocina de nuevo. La chica le vio alejarse, hasta que el país desapareció tras una esquina.

Le había dejado lo más difícil de todo.

Prusia observaba desinteresado el paisaje: el río Moscova estaba igual que siempre. Sus aguas reflejaban el cielo nocturno, los edificios cercanos, y un gran muro rojo: el muro del Kremlin de Moscú.

Prusia se apretujó más en su abrigo. En ese país hacía más frío que en un frigorífico en el polo norte. Lo hubiera conquistado fácilmente en sus tiempos de Caballero Teutón (así de asombroso era él), pero con el frío, decidió que ese martirio de sitio lo soportaría otro.

Quien iba a creer que no haberlo conquistado supondría que unos siglos más tarde estaría encerrado en la capital...

- Prusia, ¿sales ya del coche?

El susodicho se giró para ver una sonrisa propia del Gato de Chesire al otro lado de la ventanilla. Rusia le miraba como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, pero el albino sabía muy bien que estaba impaciente de llegar al Gran Palacio del Kremlin, donde le esperaba el resto de La Unión Soviética.

- Espera, quiero comprobar una cosa... -dijo asomándose a la ventanilla por la que se veía el río. No tenía nada que comprobar, pero la idea de enfadar al ruso le parecía, de repente, fantástica. Seguramente estaba loco.

Rusia no tardó mucho más de dos segundos en darse cuenta de los absurdos planes de Prusia. Abrió la puerta y agarró el final de la bufanda de este, lanzándole al suelo de la carretera.

Prusia tuvo que contener la respiración durante un momento. Hacía muy buen tiempo en Francia, y él había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que en Rusia no. Cayó encima del montón de nieve que se amontonaba a los lados de las calles. Rusia le miraba sonriente.

- ¿Lo has comprobado ya? -su voz suave contrastaba con el aura maligna que desprendía, haciéndolo parecer incluso más terrorífico. Pero a Prusia eso no le intimidaba en absoluto.

- _Kesesese~_ ¡Has picado! ¿Te crees que me interesa algo de esta mierda de ciudad?

A Rusia se le borró la sonrisa durante un segundo, dejando claro que la vida del albino no iba a durar mucho más si seguía por ese camino. Entonces alguien se echó encima de él, haciéndolo caer encima del montón de nieve en el que estaba Prusia.

- ¡Por fin llegas, hermano! -exclamó la chica que se encontraba abrazado a Rusia. El pobre se la apartó rápidamente.

- ¿D-de donde has salido? -tartamudeó el ruso, sujetando su tubo con fuerza. A Prusia no le hizo falta mirar para ver que era Bielorrusia quien se había lanzado encima del peliblanco.

La chica, que llevaba su vestido azul aunque estuviera nevando, se había levantado del montón de nieve, y miraba con un brillo tenebroso en los ojos a Rusia.

- Llevo persiguiéndote desde que atravesaste la frontera, hermanito. Por fin volvemos a estar juntos... -se lanzó a por su hermano, pero un chico rubio y con gafas la cogió rápidamente.

- Señorita Bielorrusia, acabamos de volver de un viaje muy largo, y por lo que he oído, usted también -argumentó Estonia, sujetando a la chica, que intentaba alcanzar a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas-. Además, llevamos a Prusia con nosotros, y no creo que esté muy bien con un simple abrigo aquí fuera.

Bielorrusia se giró un momento al ver al tipo tirado en la nieve. Prusia le saludo divertido.

- Olvidaos de mí, seguir con vuestra lucha -dijo tranquilamente, acomodándose en la nieve como si se tratase de un sofá. Pero no pudo disfrutar mucho más de la pelea, porque Rusia le agarró de la bufanda y se lo llevó a rastras hacía dentro del Kremlin-. ¡Hey, que me ahogas! ¡¿Acaso te gustaría a ti que te tirasen de esa bufandita tuya?! -daba igual lo que dijera, el ruso no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Estonia notó que Bielorrusia ya parecía más calmada, así que la liberó y siguieron los dos al resto del grupo hacía el Gran Palacio.

- ¡_Como que,_ Jaque Mate! -exclamó Polonia, tirando al rey negro con un Poni rosa. Sveta suspiró, tirándose contra el respaldo de la silla.

- Yo solo he tenido veintinueve años de practica, y tú milenios. Es imposible que te gane. Seguramente vistes hasta cuando este maldito juego se inventó... No es justo -sentenció la chica, mirando al techo. Polonia no era ni mucho menos bueno en ajedrez, pero es que a la chica se le daba fatal.

- ¡Se siente! -replicó el polaco con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro. Volvió a colocar las fichas dispuesto a jugar otra partida más, pero Lituania apareció jadeando en la puerta del salón.

- ¡Rusia ha llegado! -grito, y volvió a perderse por los pasillos.

Polonia y La URSS se quedaron mirando el lugar en el que había estado el castaño momentos antes, hasta que procesaron la información. La chica fue la primera en reaccionar.

- ¡Ivan ha llegado! -repitió, levantándose de la silla e hiendo por donde el castaño había desaparecido- ¡Por fin, ya me estaba cansando de esperar! ¡Vamos, Feliks!

- _O sea_, que va y viene tan pronto, con lo bien que estaba yo jugando al ajedrez -suspiró el polaco, dirigiéndose con toda la calma del mundo a donde estaba Sveta. La chica le miró con impaciencia, estaba claro que al rubio no le apetecía para nada verle al ruso.

- Hey, Feliks, ¿No dijo Eduard que te traería paluszki? -dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Q-qué? -Polonia la miró un momento. Le cambió la cara al instante- ¡Por fin vienen! -gritó feliz, corriendo a la entrada del palacio junto a la chica.

En el palacio hacía calor, y Prusia se deshizo del abrigo rápido, tirándolo a un rincón, sin importarle mucho si alguien tropezaba con él. Ucrania llego a la entrada rápidamente, y no pudo evitar fijarse en como le botaban las...

- Hey, Prusia, ayúdame ha llevar las maletas -los pensamientos del albino fueron acallados por un toque de Estonia en la nuca.

- No son mías, ¿para qué las tengo que llevar yo? -gruñó, sujetando la mochila que colgaba sobre su espalda- Además, se suponía que venía cansado de un largo viaje... -recordó con su inseparable sonrisa.

Estonia suspiró. Ese tipo ponía pegas a todo.

- ¡Rusia! -gritó la chica, dándole un abrazo a su hermano- ¡Estonia! -se dirigió esta vez al chico rubio, que rechazo el abrazo un tanto sonrojado- ¡Bielorrusia! -a esta le daba igual todo, solo miraba de reojo a su hermano- ¡Por fin venís! ¡Casi una semana! ¡¿Cómo es Francia?!

- Muy bonito, un sitio en el que me gustaría estar más tiempo, la verdad.

Se oyó la voz de Prusia al fondo de la estancia.

- Hace más calor que aquí, pero teníamos ganas de volver -Estonia habló, ignorando el comentario del pruso, y los demás hicieron lo mismo. Al albino le daba igual, le habían tratado así desde que se dieron cuenta de que le encantaba molestar.

Entonces entraron en la sala Lituania y Letonia, este último temblando ligeramente. Rusia se volvió hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué tal ha estado el resto de los bálticos sin mí? -pregunto con su típica sonrisa inocente.

- Mejor que nunca.

- ¡LETONIA! -gritaron el resto de los bálticos y Prusia, que les imitaba con un deje de humor.

Por suerte la conversación no fue a más, porque entraron Polonia y La Unión Soviética.

- ¿Y qué tal tú, Polonia? -le preguntó Rusia al rubio, que ni siquiera le miraba. El polaco había fijado su mirada en Estonia.

- Quiero. mi. Paluszki -dijo con la mano extendida. Estonia suspiró y le entregó una bolsa. Polonia sonrió-. _O sea_, ¡_como que_ muchas gracias! -y se fue. Tan tranquilo. Rusia no le prestó mucha atención, se había fijado en la chica con la que había aparecido.

La joven también le miraba, sonriente. El resto de países parloteaban a su alrededor. Prusia se quedó mirando a los dos. "Esto va ha ser bueno..." se dijo.

- Sveta.

- Ivan.

Rusia salió disparado, tubo en alto, hacia la chica. Se hizo el silencio en la sala, y por un momento pareció que la pequeña iba a ser brutalmente golpeada por el grifo. Entonces ella se agachó, tranquilamente, y el tubo paso por encima, rozando la punta de su trenza.

Sveta propinó una patada a la rodilla de Rusia, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Pero él se apoyó en su arma y le dio un rodillazo en la cara a la chica, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

Rusia se puso en pie, levantó el tubo, y lo bajo con fuerza contra la cabeza de la unión. Esta no tardó un segundo en esquivarlo,y pasó por debajo de las piernas del ruso, colocándose detrás de él. Entonces sacó un pequeño machete de un bolsillo interno de su abrigo, y cuando el ruso se dio la vuelta, con el tubo sujeto como un bate de béisbol, le dio un golpe al grifo con la parte roma del arma, lanzando el objeto por los aires.

El hombre se descuidó un momento, el tiempo suficiente para que Sveta saltara sobre él, haciéndole caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Le puso el filo del machete en el cuello, sonriente.

- ¿Te rindes? -dijo solamente. Rusia levantó los brazos hacia la cabeza.

- _Da_.

La chica se levantó, colocándose el flequillo y guardando el machete en su sitio.

- Has entrenado mucho en mi ausencia, _Da?_ -dijo el ruso, recogiendo el tubo del suelo.

- Yo he entrenado lo mismo que siempre, eres tú el que no ha hecho nada.

Los dos se intercambiaron sonrisas: una burlona y la otra inocente. Entonces Sveta se dirigió hacia Prusia.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido?

- _Kesesese~_ ¡A mi con que alguien le patee el culo a Rusia me parece genial! -dijo, aplaudiendo, con su pollito piando feliz. Entonces carraspeó, poniéndose serio de repente- Pero tendrás que seguir entrenando, jovencita. El camino de guerrero es difícil, y el de guerrera, más. ¡Desde hoy entrenaremos más duro! -concluyó, volviendo a tener su sonrisa.

- ¡Entendido! -la chica salió corriendo- ¡Ivan, la próxima vez estate más preparado! -le gritó al susodicho, mientras desaparecía por unas escaleras.

El ruso la dedicó una sonrisa y se dirigió al salón principal, charlando con sus hermanas.

Los bálticos suspiraron. Sveta había estado entrenando especialmente duro porque sabía que Rusia la probaría a su vuelta. Es por eso que al terminar el entrenamiento de la mañana con Lituania, había perdido el conocimiento, y la dejaron dormir hasta tarde. Y ahora que había vuelto Prusia, el entrenamiento sería incluso peor.

El pruso se había ofrecido a entrenar a la chica en broma, porque no tenía nada más que hacer, pero al final se lo había tenido que tomar en serio, y había descubierto que las uniones eran mucho más fuertes que los países; seguramente porque representaban a muchos a la vez. Desde entonces mataba el tiempo con la chica, enseñándola esgrima y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

A Rusia no le había gustado nada la idea de que un tipo que había sido incluso nazi enseñara a una unión que era todo lo contrario a eso, y pensaba que el pruso se iba a aprovechar para herirla y debilitarla. Pero a la chica no le importaba mucho su opinión, y él no quería quitarla libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, así que acabó en las manos del alemán.

Y había que reconocer que La Gran Madre Rusia había mordido el polvo varias veces con ella. El albino no lo hacía nada mal.

Esa era una de las principales razones por las que Prusia era más o menos respetado entre los soviéticos. Pero había otra de mucho peso.

- ¡Prusia! ¡Ven! -ordenó Polonia, volviendo de nuevo a la entrada. Sin dar margen de tiempo se llevó al pruso a una salita, donde había un extraño ajedrez con piezas rosas y azul oscuro. Las piezas rosas eran cada una diferente, pero las azules eran exactamente iguales: mini prusias.

- _Kesesese_~, ¿quieres volver a perder? -dijo desafiante.

- Estás _totalmente_ equivocado.

La segunda razón de peso: era el único que aguantaba tanto tiempo jugando al ajedrez con Polonia.

* * *

**Traducciones:**

**Jaque Pastor: **(empiezan las blancas) Mate que consiste en sacar a los peones centrales, hacer que el jugador que controla las negras saque los caballos de su sitio, y usar la reina o el alfil blanco para con uno de ellos comerte uno de los peones que está en la diagonal del rey. El rey queda desprotegido, pues si se come a la blanca que ahora ocupa el puesto del peón negro, quedará expuesto al alfil, y si no se mueve en su turno, se lo come la reina. El nombre viene de una leyenda en la que un pastor conseguía ganar a un rey con esta técnica.

**Mate del loco: **(empiezan las blancas) Es el jaque mate más corto, y tienen que jugar realmente mal las blancas, como haría un loco, para que funcione. Este jaque no se suele dar ni entre principiantes, y puede presentarse de diversas formas.

**Bueno, ¡esta vez solo fueron aclaraciones! Resulta que el ajedrez tiene muchas técnicas, y estás las encontre en la wikipedia, y lo del mate del loco me hizo tanta gracia... Hay que jugar verdaderamente MAL...**

**En fin, ¡espero reviews, comentarios y lo que queráis! Ciao~**


	6. 6 - Elias

**Bien, me he dado cuenta de que no sé actualizar los capítulos pasados, así que las cosas que me haya saltado en los capítulos siguientes las pondré en otro (a no ser que un alma caritativa me ayude).**

**Marco histórico del capítulo anterior: la union soviética estaba formada por varias repúblicas, como los bálticos, Ucrania, etc, hasta 15. Y luego están lso estados socialistas satélites, como Hungría, Polonia, Rumanía, Bulgaría... Que también estarán en el pacto Varsovia. Me parecía un poco absurdo que Rusia se quedará en Moscú con los bálticos y las repúblicas de la unión cuando podía aprovechar y agrandar su familia con los estados satélites, por eso Polonia está el Kremlin, por ejemplo :D**

**A todo esto, el que se piense que el Kremlin es un palacio muuuuy grande, está equivocado. Es un complejo de edificios. Lo digo porque tal y como lo escribo no lo parece xD**

**En fin, seguimos con la historia. Por cierto, el cap 4 se titula _Das Gespräch_, que significa _La conversación._**

**Atención: ¡Hetalia no me pertenece! Sería raro que Hima hablara español...**

* * *

**6-Elias**

_1952 – Grunewald, Berlin, Berlin, Deutschland_

- ¡Fuego! -Elias disparó, dando en el punto que estaba pintado en la pared- ¡He acertado! ¡He acertado! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo ha estado? -el chiquillo se giró hacía el rubio de ojos azules que se encontraba sentado en una mesita de un restaurante.

- Supongo que bien. Pero... -el alemán miró al castaño que estaba ha su lado- Feliciano... ¿de verdad hace falta empezar con un tirachinas?

- _Ve~_ ¡Así empecé yo! -Italia lo decía sin saber que le estaba dando más razones a su compañero para no creerle- ¿Por que no celebramos que le ha dado con un _gelato_, Aleman...

- ¡No me llames así en público! -Alemania le tapó rápidamente la boca a Italia, mirando a su alrededor, pero nadie había oído el desliz- Ludwig, ¿entendido? Ludwig...

- ¿Qué pasa, Alemania? -preguntó el niño, acercándose.

Genial, otro idiota. El rubio miró a su alrededor: la gente le miraba extrañada.

- Le gusta la palabra. La pronunciaba a menudo -dijo en tono serio, consiguiendo que le dejaran de prestar atención-. Ludwig, ¿cuanto os cuesta? LUDWIG. ¿Acaso yo no os llamo Feliciano y Elias? -les dijo a ambos a susurros.

Feliciano compró tres helados (el tercero para él también, a Ludwig no le apetecía), y siguieron un camino hasta el Teufelssee, el lago más grande del parque, dado que el río quedaba bastante lejos. No hacía tiempo para mojarse ni mucho menos para bañarse, pero a Italia y a La CECA les gustaba echar comida a los peces.

Además, hoy se celebraba el cumpleaños del pequeño.

Alemania suspiró. Hacia un año que el niño había aparecido en la mesa de la sala de reuniones, y contra todo pronóstico, se lo había tenido que quedar él. Pero las cosas no habían salido tan mal.

Había sido un año duro, no por problemas políticos o militares, sino por que estuvo las veinticuatro horas de cada día enseñando a un niño desde alemán hasta historia. Por el día, le acompañaba a algunas reuniones, le daba clases o le entrenaba, y por las noches al niño le dio por los cuentos de terror y la astronomía.

Así que Alemania había sufrido las penas del purgatorio infantiles, y a veces el niño le había conseguido enfadar bastante. Fue por eso que a la octava bronca del primer mes, había decidido llamar a Italia. Y con él las cosas habían sido más fáciles.

Italia sabía entretener a los niños (más bien se comportaba como uno de ellos), y con toda la energía que tenían ambos, Alemania solo tenía vigilarles por el día para que no hicieran nada malo y por las noches podía dormir, sabiendo que esos dos estaban roncando. Aún así, el rubio tuvo que encargarse de enseñar al niño las cosas más importante, (tan simples como sumar o restar, y tan difíciles como explicarle cual era su posición como unión, algo que ni él sabía muy bien). Y tuvo un gran punto a su favor: el niño era un prodigio con los idiomas.

Le había pillado el tranquilo bastante rápido al alemán, dado que se parecía un tanto al inglés, y viviendo en un lugar en el que tenía que servirse de ese idioma para todo, a los seis meses lo había dominado mucho, y a los diez ya lo hablaba perfectamente. Italia también aprovechó ese don y le enseñó italiano los días que se pasaba por Berlín. Al chico le pareció mucho más difícil que el alemán (ambos idiomas procedían de raíces muy diferentes), y todavía no lo usaba muy bien, pero hacía lo que podía.

Un mes antes de cumplir su primer año, Alemania pensó que el pequeño tendría que aprender a usar algún arma, por que los puños y patadas no siempre le serían útiles. El germano quería enseñarle directamente a usar un revólver o una pistola. Pero en cuanto Italia supo de la idea, le regaló un pequeño tirachinas al niño para que practicara la puntería. Alemania no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer un niño con un arma de fuego, pero tuvo que admitir que si era parecido a lo que hacía cierto italiano con una granada, era mala idea. Aún así no le convencía mucho la idea.

Aparte de las clases con Alemania y las frecuentes visitas de Italia, La CECA no había sido visitada por ningún otro país. Ni siquiera los países que pertenecían a la unión se habían dignado a ir. Solo Italia venía, aunque solía presentarse a menudo en Alemania, y normalmente con Japón, por que esas visitas habían sido típicas de la WWII, y los tres países lo habían convertido en rutina, aunque Japón, debido a las distancias, deudas y trabajo, había dejado de venir cada mes para hacerlo alguna vez al año. A Alemania le parecía hasta cierto punto normal que países como Holanda, que no le gustaban los niños, o Inglaterra, que ni siquiera pertenecía a la unión, no hubieran hecho ninguna visita; pero le extrañaba que países como Luxemburgo, que se preocupaba por los demás, o Bélgica, que la encantaba los niños, no vinieran. Ni siquiera Francia había venido ha echarle en cara que tenía que cuidar del chiquillo.

Alemania suponía que tendrían mucho trabajo, debido precisamente a La CECA y los nuevos impuestos que se tenían que añadir a los actuales. Si él no tuviera al niño en su casa, seguramente tampoco habría podido abandonar su trabajo para verlo, aparte de que tampoco le gustaban los críos.

Pero si que habría aparecido en el cumple de Elias.

- ¡Mira cómo se come el pan, Feli!

- _Ve~_ ¿Le damos un trozo más grande?

- ¡Vale!

Elias cogió un pedazo de pan algo más grande que las migajas que habían cogido hasta entonces y lo tiró al agua. Los peces pronto empezaron a mordisquearlo.

- No pueden tragar trozos tan grandes, además, se os gastará antes y me pediréis más, y no me pienso gastar más dinero en unos pececitos de río -se oyó a Alemania detrás suya, pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba mucha atención.

- _Ve~ _¡Parecen más felices! -murmuró Italia, comiéndose el también un pedazo de pan.

- ¿Cómo se dice pez en italiano, Feli? -dijo el pequeño, tirando al agua un pedazo de pan más grande que el anterior. Se oyó un suspiro del rubio detrás suyo.

- ¡_Pesce_! -exclamó el italiano como si fuera lo más emocionante del mundo. Después tiró al agua un trozo incluso mayor de los que tiraba el chiquillo. Los peces se amontonaban intentando comer todo.

- ¡No se parece en nada al alemán _fisch_! ¿¡Cómo quieres que me acuerde de esa palabra!? -dijo el chico en tono dramático, lanzando esta vez un tercio del pan al lago.

- _Ve~ _En otros idiomas se dice muy parecido: pez, _peixe_, _pește_, _peix_...

- ¡Pero en alemán no, ni en inglés tampoco! -recalcó el chico, lanzando el resto de la barra de pan al agua. Italia lo siguió.

Los dos se quedaron un momento mirando como se hundía, con los peces a su alrededor.

- Ya no nos queda pan... -confirmó Elias triste.

- _Ve~_ … -comentó el italiano, deprimido también.

Tras un titubeo, los dos se giraron hacía el alemán que se encontraba apoyado en un árbol, poniendo sus caras más tristes. Si Alemania hubiese sido su hermano, posiblemente se habría reído a carcajada limpia de ellos, por tontos, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

- Os lo dije -se limitó a decir.

- Pero es mi cumple, Ludwig... -protestó La CECA.

- Pero es mi dinero, y dado que tú no tienes marcos alemanes, y Feliciano solo lleva veinte liras italianas, creo que yo decidiré como gastarlo -replicó Alemania. El chiquillo bajó la cabeza deprimido por la regañina que le habían echado-. Así que volveremos mañana -Completó. No quería que el niño pasase ni un minuto triste en su cumpleaños.

Italia y Elias saltaron felices, y la gente de alrededor se giró para ver que pasaba. Alemania les mandó pararse rápidamente, molesto, y se encaminaron a la zona de aparcamiento.

Elias estaba feliz. Ya había pasado un año desde que tenía memoria, y no lo había pasado tan mal después de todo. Alemania era un tipo bastante serio y frío, pero era buena persona. Además, le gustaba mucho las visitas de Italia, porque siempre que venía, comían pasta, y el país la cocinaba muy bien.

Había aprendido un montón de cosas, incluso un idioma y medio, y se dio cuenta de que no haber tenido ninguna memoria no era tan raro, después de todo el acababa de "nacer"; y tras un mes, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para sentir que le hubieran lavado el cerebro.

Había descubierto que le dolía el cuerpo debido a las batallas que se estaban librando en los países de su unión, y por la crisis y deudas que azotaban Europa. La vez que descubrió que antes de esta, había habido otras dos guerras más, en las que el germano había sido causante y que habían desencadenado en la actual crisis de posguerra que hacían que tuviera fuertes dolores de cabeza, no le dirigió la palabra a Alemania en una semana, dado que para él , era culpa de ese rubio alto y de ojos azules que ahora le doliera todo el cuerpo. Alemania no se lo reprochó, ya se esperaba que se cabreara, aunque no una semana entera; la cual cumplió al dedillo, por que pasadas las doce del domingo entró corriendo a la habitación del germano, gritando que había tenido una pesadilla horrible en la que las salchichas le comían a él.

Y estaba incluso más feliz que siempre, porque era su cumple, e Italia y Alemania le habían preparado esa excursión al Grunewald, donde le habían dejado utilizar el tirachinas y había conseguido acertar en la diana, y Ludwig les había dejado dar de comer a los peces, algo que nunca hacía dado que pensaba que así los peces no aprenderían a conseguir comida por si solos. Y ahora irían a casa, donde Italia le iba a enseñar a cocinar pasta _"__alla più puro stile italiano__" _. Y también había sido un día memorable, porque había encontrado a Katze, el gato de Alemania, al que hacía meses que no veían. Le habían hecho hasta una foto con el minino, como recuerdo.

Pero había algo que le había entristecido un poco. Y era que nadie aparte de ellos le había felicitado. Con nadie más no se refería a personas normales, dado que todo el palacio, ya acostumbrado a la presencia del niño, se había alegrado y le había felicitado; sino a los países que conoció en la reunión. Ninguno de ellos había llamado por el teléfono por la mañana, ni por el transmisor del coche de Alemania cuando se fueron al parque. Había recibido llamadas de alguno de ellos durante el año, como Bélgica o Inglaterra, pero ninguna visita. Le preguntó a Alemania si les caía mal a todos, pero el alemán le restó importancia diciendo que tendrían mucho trabajo. Al parecer hasta el día de su cumple estaba por debajo del trabajo.

La última cosa que le desmotivó, y bastante, es que no había crecido ni un milímetro.

-_Ve~ _-le atrajo la atención Italia- Elia, ¿qué te pasa?

- A mi, nada -el chico exhibió su sonrisa de siempre. Fue precisamente el italiano el que le pegó la sonrisa tonta y feliz que siempre llevaba, y ahora la llevaban los dos.

- ¡Bien, porque tienes que estar alegre para hacer pas...! -Italia chocó contra Alemania, que se había parado a la entrada del aparcamiento.

Los dos miraron lo que había dejado tan estupefacto al alemán: Italia sonrió al verlo, Elias abrió los ojos como platos.

Un joven que aparentaba veinticinco años se encontraba apoyado en el coche de Alemania. Llevaba una traje gris claro que le hacía parecer bastante formal, aunque la ausencia de corbata o pajarita y el hecho de llevar la camisa desabotonada le daba otro aire. Pero eso no fue lo que más le llamó la atención a La CECA.

El chico era de pelo castaño oscuro, con el flequillo partido en el lado izquierdo y un rulo que salía del centro de su cabellera. Si no te fijabas bien: era IGUAL que Italia. La mayor diferencia que pudo encontrara fue su expresión, que parecía enfadada en comparación con la sonrisa risueña de su hermano.

A Elias le había costado un poco recordar eso: que Italia tenía hermano. La verdad es que se olvidó de ello bastante rápido, dado que los países solían estar encarnados en una sola persona. Además de que el italiano no lo había comentado nunca, siempre estaban entretenidos con algo.

Italia salió dando saltos al encuentro de su hermano, que le dirigió una mirada tosca.

- _Fratello_, ¡Estás aquí! -dijo alegre, lanzándose para abrazarlo. Romano lo esquivo, haciendo que Veneciano diera todo su cariño al coche de detrás suya.

- ¡Deja de hacer el tonto, maldita sea! ¡Nos está mirando todo el mundo! -la verdad es que no había nadie en el aparcamiento, pero el sureño se debía de referir a Alemania, porque le miró molesto.

- V-vaya Romano... No esperaba encontrarte aquí -acertó a tartamudear el germano, andando hacia su coche. Era incluso extraño que el italiano se acercara a la frontera de Alemania, más aún encontrarle en la capital.

- ¡Yo tampoco me lo esperaba! -se quejó Romano- Ese maldito amante de las rosas... -dijo por lo bajo. Después calló y dirigió su mirada a Elias. El chico se asustó- Tú.

- ¿S-sí? -se asustó más. El italiano parecía más duro que su tutor.

- Es tú cumple, ¿no? -preguntó.

- Sí... -el chico dedujo qué era normal que lo supiera.

Romano reaccionó a la respuesta con una pequeña sonrisa, algo que sorprendió a Elias (y a Alemania).

- ¡No pongas esa cara de terror! -le reprochó el italiano, poniendo a la vista un paquete que había tenido tras la espalda. Se lo lanzó al niño, que lo cogió sorprendido.- _Buon__Compleanno__!_

- _Ve~_ ¡Entonces has venido porque ta has acordado de su cumple! -exclamó Italia, esta vez consiguiendo abrazarle.

- _Cazzo!_ ¿Para que sino iba a venir aquí?

Elias abrió la caja, curioso por ver lo que le traía el italiano mayor. Se sorprendió al ver una comida extraña: sfogliatelle. Italia le traía de vez en cuando alguna comida típica italiana, y el sfogliatelle era una de ellas. Era un bollo de hojaldre relleno de pasta de almendras, y según Italia, los mejores y originales venían de donde vivía su hermano, en Nápoles.

El chico le dio un bocado, y descubrió que estaba buenísimo, mucho más que el sfogliatelle que le trajo Italia. Miró a Romano, agradecido por el regalo.

- Es casero -dijo con orgullo-. Una _sfogliatella riccia*. _Suponía que aquí lo deberías estar pasando mal con sus salchichas y patatas aplastadas -dijo mirando con sorna a Alemania. Este decidió no prestarle atención.

- ¡_Fratello_, iba a enseñar a Elia a preparar pasta! ¿Vienes?

Alemania miró a Italia. Había cosas que no hacía falta preguntar, y esa era una de ellas. Como si al Italiano mayor fuera a quedarse un minuto más en Berlín.

- Vale, ¿Por qué no? -los dos países restantes se giraron ojipláticos hacia el castaño, pidiendo claramente explicaciones. Romano se encogió de hombros- No tengo más que hacer -después miró al niño, que le miraba idolatrándolo-. ¡Te enseñaré la verdadera pasta! ¡La ORIGINAL!*

Dado que Romano no dio más explicaciones, Alemania abrió la puerta del coche, e Italia y Elias se sentaron atrás. El sureño dio la espalda al coche, mirando el paisaje.

Sin que nadie lo viera, Romano sacó un pequeño walkie-talkie del bolsillo y se lo acercó a la boca, de forma que se le escuchara perfectamente.

- _Il __pesce è __punse*_ -susurró.

*.*.*

- … Y entonces vino mi gran abuelo Roma, y derrotó a esos paletos germanos, que no sabían ni montar a caballo bien -concluyó Romano. Se oyó un suspiro por parte del conductor.

- Guau... era fuerte, ¿no? -preguntó el niño, emocionado por la historia de una batalla entre las tribus germanas y el Imperio Romano.

- Pues claro, era mi abuelo -respondió Romano, feliz de haber dejado mal al alemán que conducía.

- Pero Lud me dijo que fueron los germanos los que acabaron finalmente con el imperio... -comentó el niño.

- ¡Se aprovecharon! ¡Mi abuelo estaba pasando por una mala temporada, y fueron y quemaron Roma! -gruñó- ¡Mira que decirle mentiras al niño! _Polentoni fascisti!*_

- Yo solo le conté lo que ponía en los libros de historia -se defendió Alemania.

- Ja, ¡pero no estabas allí para verlo! -zanjó el asunto Romano.

Elias suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento. Llevaban ya media hora en la carretera, con un atasco enorme, y todavía no habían podido llegar a casa. Romano le había estado contando varias historias, entre ellas una de un grupo llamado _Cosa Nostra_, que le pareció bastante interesante, pero Alemania e Italia le dijeron a Romano que no hablara de ese tema, y el chico se quedo sin saber nada.

Después el italiano había estado hablando con él de historias antiguas en las que normalmente Alemania era el malo, ya fueran batallas épicas o quemar los espaguetis. Y tras el comentario de la guerrita de veintidós siglos atrás, se le habían quitado las ganas al sureño de criticar. Y ahora Elias se aburría, lo cual en un niño de seis años solo podía acabar en una frase:

- Alemania... ¿Falta mucho? -preguntó Italia, mirando por la ventana.

- Has hecho este camino muchas veces, tendrías que saber lo de sobra.

- ¿Y cuanto falta entonces? -preguntó el niño. El alemán suspiró.

- Un poco.

- Pero, ¿cuanto?

- Que un poco.

- ¿Y cuanto es un poco?

- Dos minutos.

- ¿Y cuanto tardan en pasar dos minutos cuando te aburres?

- ¡No lo se! ¡Mídelo tú solo! -Alemania se empezaba a molestar. El pequeño lo notó, así que decidió no darle más razones a para enfadarse.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algún tipo de diversión. Entonces su vista se poso en algo fino y enrollado: el rulo de Italia.

Los dos hermanos tenían uno, y él mismo también. Pero el suyo apenas se veía, y no le prestaba mucha atención. En cambio, era difícil apartar la vista de los rulos italianos: ondeando al viento, desafiando la gravedad. Además cada hermano lo tenía hacia un lado diferente, y si los juntaran, seguramente formarían un corazón.

Elias estaba sentado en medio de los dos, Italia a su derecha y Romano a su izquierda, así que tenía una vista perfecta de los rulitos. Se fijo en que el de Romano miraba hacia arriba, y lo tenia en el centro de la cabellera; en cambio Italia lo tenía cayendo de un lado, mucho más bajo que el de su hermano. El chico no pudo pensar que el suyo no molaba tanto: cada día se tiraba horas para encontrarlo, porque podía estar tranquilamente en su flequillo como en su nuca, y se escondía mejor que el gato de Alemania.

Siguió mirando los rulos, pero esta vez se fijó más en el de Italia, por ser el más cercano. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo tan bien. A parte de que el italiano le sacaba varias cabezas, casi siempre estaba de pie. Era difícil ver al hiperactivo castaño sentado leyendo un libro, o durmiendo (lo último porque ambos se quedaban fritos a la vez).

Y esta era la primera vez que podía ver de tan cerca el esplendor y curiosidad que crea un pelo enrollado.

Italia miraba aburrido a la ventana, Romano se apretujaba en su abrigo maldiciendo el clima del norte, y Alemania se dedicaba a conducir, intentando pasar del castaño.

Era su oportunidad. Alargo la mano y...

- ¡_VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!

Alemania dio un volantazo, casi provocando un accidente. Romano pegó un salto en el asiento mientras gritaba "¡chigi!" y Elias se escondió rápidamente bajo su capucha.

Alemania aparcó el coche en un lateral de la carretera.

- ¡I-italia! -se giró hacia los asientos traseros- ¡¿estás bien?!

- _V-ve..._ -fue lo único que pudo tartamudear el italiano. Estaba rojo como un tomate y se había subido la bufanda hasta la nariz. Su rulo estaba como arrugado, y temblaba junto con todo el cuerpo del castaño.

El chico miraba asombrado el rulo, parecía vivo y todo, se arrugaba, incluso parecía que se sonrojaba junto a la cara de su portador. Era asombroso.

Elias alargó el brazo para tirar de él otra vez.

- _Quelle mano!* _-saltó Romano, alejando al niño del rulo de Italia.

- Mola un montón... -comentó el niño, mirando el pelito. Hipnotizaba. Alemania se llevo la mano a la cara. Ya entendía todo- ¿El tuyo hace lo mismo? -se giró hacía Romano. Alargó la mano, intentando alcanzar el rulo del sureño.

El italiano pegó un salto, aun más sonrojado que su hermano. Soltó al niño, apartándolo de si lo más que pudo.

- Eh... Elias... -intervino Alemania, captando la atención del rubito. No vuelvas ha hacer... eso.

- ¿Pero por qué? -dijo el niño, mirando de reojo a Romano, que se tapaba con su chaqueta, completamente arrugada.

- El rulo es algo... íntimo -concluyó.

Elias no entendía para nada lo que quería decir su tutor, pero decidió hacerle caso, dado que parecía que los italianos le tenían miedo.

Siguieron su ruta, el tráfico ya fuera, llegando al centro de Berlín. La cosa se había calmado y Elias charlaba feliz con Italia, sobre que tipo de pasta deberían enseñarle.

Y entonces sonó el teléfono de Alemania. El rubio lo pasó atrás, dado que conduciendo no podía contestar. Lo cogió Italia.

- _Pronto? _-dijo con su tono infantil.

- ¡So-socorro! ¡Necesito ayuda, Alemania! -se oyó por todo lo alto. Alemania pegó un segundo volantazo, haciendo que los países se cayeran unos encima de otros. Unos ruido extraños salían del móvil, algo pasaba al otro lado de la linea.

- ¡Italia! ¡Pregunta quién es! -gritó Alemania, intentando devolver el coche a su carril.

- ¡¿Qui... quién es?! -dijo Italia, temblando levemente. Romano le miraba serio, frunciendo el ceño más de lo normal. Elias miraba atónito la escena.

Seguían sonando ruidos extraños, hasta que se pudo oír algo de la voz.

- ¡B-Bélgica! -se escuchó- ¿Italia? -la voz se oía distorsionada- ¡Quién sea, que venga rap-

La llamada se cortó, dejando a todos expectantes. Fue Romano el que tuvo que hablar:

- ¡Macho Patatas! ¡¿No lo has escuchado?! ¡BEL ESTÁ EN PELI...

- No hace falta que lo repitas -cortó Alemania, dando un giro cerrado y metiéndose en la E-30, dirección Bélgica.

Fue después de una hora, hiendo a toda máquina, saltándose peajes, controles y máximas velocidades cuando empezaron a pensar en que era algo descabellado. Estaban muy lejos de Bruselas, mínimo siete horas. Mínimo.

- ¿Por qué no ha llamado a Francia u Holanda? -preguntó Alemania tras todo el trayecto en silencio- Es decir... Ellos están más cerca, ¿no?

- ¿¡Y qué más da a quién haya o no llamado!? ¡Si dice que está en peligro, hay que ir a comprobarlo! -le espetó Romano. Al fin y al cabo, era el único país del coche que había vivido con Bélgica, y por tanto el que más la apreciaba- Además, ¡tú eres Alemania! Serás el primero de la lista de llamada, ¿no crees?

- ¿No recuerdas que usamos los nombres reales para llamarnos? Ludwig empieza por L.

- Pues como se te ocurra dar la vuelta, te meto dos tiros entre ceja y ceja -amenazó el sureño, y conociéndole, iba en serio.

El camino siguió en silencio. Todos los países parecían tensos, muy tensos. Pero Elias no estaba muy preocupado. Era algo muy simple lo que le hacía estar tan tranquilo: si a Bélgica la hubiera pasado algo, el lo habría sentido. Así que no veía mucha razón para alarmarse, además había empezado a dudar de la llamada.

Todo esto decidió callárselo, dado que a lo mejor la chica estaba de verdad en peligro, y además le daba mucho miedo Romano, que tenía la mano dentro de la chaqueta sujetando el mango de lo que el niño sospechaba era una pistola.

Entonces le vino una urgencia bastante importante, había aguantado todo lo que había podido pero no podía más.

- Alemania... -la tensión en el coche subió, dado que hacía horas que nadie hablaba.

- Todavía queda mucho -contestó automáticamente el alemán.

- No... no es eso... Yo... me avisaste antes de montar en el coche, pero no te hice caso... y ahora... tengo que ir al baño -concluyó.

Italia estuvo a punto de reírse, al parecer no sentía mucho la tensión. Romano le miro detenidamente con el ceño fruncido, y Elias temió que le fuese a disparar, ya sería la segunda vez en su corta vida. Alemania simplemente suspiró y paró el coche en el arcén.

- No puedes aguantar tres horas más, ¿no?

Por toda respuesta, el niño salió corriendo a fuera.

Italia también salió a estirar las piernas, y Alemania fue un momento a una gasolinera del otro lado de la carretera a por alguna bebida. Romano no salió, y aprovechó que nadie estaba cerca para sacar su walkie-talkie.

- Más vale que me pagues una buena suma, maldita rana barbuda, por que el teatro me está costando -susurró. Se oyeron unos balbuceos al otro lado de la linea.

- Que haces informando a estas horas... son las siete de la mañana -se oyó la voz de Francia- ¿Cuanto más tardareis en llegar a Bruselas?

- Como tres horas más. Y ya podríais haber cogido a otra persona para hacer esto, yo tengo mucho trabajo en Sicilia, ¿sabes? -le espetó Romano, vigilando por la ventana que nadie se acercaba.

- Oh, pero tenía más sentido que fueras tú a ver al niño, dado que tú hermano estaba allí -respondió Francia.

- Pero si yo nunca me paso por Alemania,_ cazzo!_ ¡¿Qué demonios crees que pinto aquí?! -gritó Romano. Al instante miró a los lados, esperando que nadie le hubiera oído, pero por fortuna el coche insonorizaba bastante- Además, Alemania está empezando a sospechar.

- Pues tendrás que llevar tu papel más al extremo. Porque como no vengan, seré yo quién te castigue~ -lo último lo dijo en un tono que a Romano le hizo estremecer.

- ¡Como intentes algo conmigo, te mando a toda la maldita mafia, y acabarás en las profundidades del río Sena! _Sacco di merda pervertito!_¡Que sepas que quiero dos mil liras italianas por este trabajo!

Romano apagó el walkie-talkie. Justo cuando entraban Elias e Italia. Les miró con cara de querer acribillarles a tiros, y funcionó, porque los dos se quedaron blancos.

Alemania llegó, con una botella de agua. Se sentó sin decir ni una palabra, pero no encendió el motor. Estuvo en silencio unos segundos más, y después se giró hacia el asiento trasero.

- He estado pensando que deberíamos llamar a la policía belga -el sureño le miró enfadado.

- ¡Maldito macho patatas, ya estamos al lado! ¡Hay que ayudarla! -le gritó enfadado Romano.

- Lovino, no vamos a llegar a tiempo...

- ¡Me da igual! ¡Te ha llamado, ¿no?! ¡Pues será porque se fía de ti! Aunque ya veo que a ti te da igual -Romano estaba siendo bastante crítico, y Alemania hacía de tripas corazón para no pegarle un puñetazo.

- Podemos llamar a la policía, que está más cerca, y cuando lleguemos veremos que ha pasado -dijo Alemania lentamente.

- ¿Acaso tienes el móvil de la policía belga? -el rubio negó, no había caído en ese detalle- Pues discusión acabada.

Alemania volvió a girarse hacia el volante. Italia y La CECA les miraban como si se tratase de una película.

- ¿Y si es todo una broma? -preguntó de repente Alemania- Abría intentado llamar muchas veces de estar en peligro. Podría ser un montaje...

- ¡O a lo mejor ya está muerta porque te piensas mucho las cosas! -el castaño se puso en el peor de los casos posibles, haciendo estremecer a Elias y Italia con la idea- ¡El tiempo es oro! ¡Pongámonos en marcha! -le estaba costando lo suyo decir cosas tan graves, pero era lo que le tocaba.

Alemania no parecía preocupado. Encendió el motor con decisión.

-Volveremos a Berlín. Llamaremos a la policía belga desde la primera base civil que encontremos.

Romano no se lo podía creer. Era tozudo el condenado alemán. No iban a acabar las cosas así después de todo la farsa que había montado. "¿Quieres que lleve al extremo mi papel, ¿eh, pervertido? Pues más vale que me pagaras cuatro mil liras por lo que voy hacer" Pensó.

Se oyó un gritó de Italia en el asiento trasero. Alemania se giró, y abrió los ojos como platos al ver la escena:

Romano había sacado su arma, y tenía la punta del revólver en la sien de Elias. El niño tenía una cara de sorpresa indescriptible, e Italia miraba todo bastante asustado. Romano apretó más el cañón contra la cabeza del chico al ver el alemán se giraba, y le miraba fríamente.

- Conduce.

* * *

**Traducciones:**

_****__sfogliatella riccia: _Nombre que se le da a los sfogliatelle (o _sfogliatella_) hechas en Nápoles, las de fuera son llamadas _sfogliatella frolla_.

*Se dice que la pasta nació en Nápoles, Italia del Sur.

_****__Il __pesce è __punse: _El pez está en el cebo (ésta fijo que está mal)

_**Polentoni fascisti: **_Insulto típico de los suritalianos a los noritalianos (y en general a los fascistas) significa algo así como polentoso "fascista."

_**Quelle mano!: **¡Esa mano!_

**La _Cosa Nostra _es la mafia italiana, por cierto.**

**Bueno, ¿va en serio Romano? ¿Por qué habla por walkie-talkies? ¡Tal vez por que no va en serie? Meh, ya sabréis...**

**Aquí no hay mucho marco histórico, solo decir que Grunewald es el parque más grande de Berlín, y el segundo el Tiergarten, aunque, personalmente, está más o menos _fuera _de Berlín, así que no tiene mucho sentido llamarle parque... más bien bosque... Pero bueno, ellos sabrán.**

**Otra vez, gracias a google maps, la wikipedia, Hetalia y todos los fan de la serie que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia. Escribirla me ha valido sacar muy buenas notas en los exámenes de la Guerra Fría, ¿sabéis? Es lo mejor que me ha pasado...**

**Bueh, ciao!**

**¡Se aceptan reviews, comentarios y sflogiatelli!**


	7. 7 - Übarraschung in Belgien

**¡Siguiente, el día previsto, como todos los jueves! Aviso que en la siguiente quincena de junio no sé qué va a pasar, porque me voy de vacaciones y no tendré internet, posiblemente este sea el último capítulo hasta el siguiente mes.**

**Bueno, "Übarraschung in Belgien" significa "sorpresa en Bélgica" en alemán, a falta de flamenco, ¡que os guste! (admito que estos caps no tienen mucho trasfondo histórico... pero el resto de la historia es una sarta de ellos xD, además, conoceréis otra capital: Bruselas)**

**ATENCIÓN: Hetalia no me pertenece, de verdad de la buena, en mi DNI no pone Himaruya.**

* * *

**7-Übarraschung**** in Belgien**

_1952 – Nordrhein-Westfalen, Deutschland_

Las horas pasaban lentas en la carretera. Romano seguía con el cañón de la pistola pegada a la sien de Elias, Italia miraba a su hermano interrogante, pero el sureño tenía la vista fija en Alemania, vigilando que no cambiase de ruta.

- Ya estamos en Bélgica -anunció Alemania al pasar un cartel en el que podía leerse claramente "_Willkommen in Belgien_" y justo debajo "_Bienvenue à la Belgique_"-. Ya puedes soltar a Elias, no voy a dar la vuelta.

- Supongo que sí... -Romano apartó la pistola del niño, guardándola en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Alemania se relajó considerablemente: el pequeño estaba a salvo.

Entonces el italiano notó un peso sobre su regazo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios... ?! -soltó, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Italia sonrió, él ya lo había notado.

El chico llevaba como dos horas dormido. Teniendo un revolver apuntándole, más un Romano enfadado, y aun así se había dormido. Un niño impresionante, la verdad.

Romano no pudo menos que sonreír. Había asumido que el pequeño se habría asustado, algo que le gustaría haber evitado (pero había sido por culpa del maldito alemán, que era un tozudo); y ahora resultaba que el chiquillo se había incluso DORMIDO.

El resto del viaje, dos horas más, fue mucho mejor. El chico siguió dormido encima de Italia del Sur, y este se dedicaba a removerle el pelo (a Romano le gustaban los niños, siempre que estuviesen calladitos y no molestaran). Italia también se había dormido, pero contra la ventana. Alemania seguía conduciendo, imperturbable.

Fue cuando llegaron a Bruselas, a las nueve de la mañana, que Romano se decidió a despertarlos.

- _Fratello_, ya hemos llegado -dijo dándole una patada en la pierna a su hermano (Elias no le permitía más movilidad, porque si no la patada iba a la cara).

- ¡_V-ve_! -saltó Italia- ¡¿Ya estamos en Bruselas?!

- … ¿Qué... que pasa? ¿Porqué tanto ruido...? -La CECA abrió un ojo.

- Malditos dormilones -gruñó Romano-. Ya podría ser el fin del mundo, que lo atrasaríais hasta la mañana para poder roncar.

Recorrieron las calles de Bruselas a una velocidad pasmosa, suerte que no había mucha gente rondando por ahí a las nueve: la gente dormía o estaba encerrada en su trabajo a esas horas.

Al contrario que la mayoría de naciones en esos días, Bélgica no vivía en un palacio del gobernador, o en el parlamento o en algún sitio importante, sino en una casa con vistas al _Doimane __Royal__ de __Laeken __Koninklijk __Domein__ Van __Laken_, uno de los parques más grandes del país.

Aparcaron delante de la casa. Alemania y Romano salieron fuera rápidamente. Italia se lo pensó un momento, con miedo de lo que les podría pasar, y Elias tuvo que empujarle para poder salir él (el chiquillo estaba incluso emocionado con la idea de una aventura).

Romano se quedó un momento atrás, cogiendo su walkie-talkie:

- _Ora* _-susurró, y escondió el objeto rápidamente.

Alemania se dirigió con decisión a la puerta, esta estaba entreabierta y parecía forzada. Había incluso una ventana rota arriba, y Alemania esperó que no pasase nada, que todo fuese una broma.

- ¡Feli, muévete ya! -oyó detrás suya a Elias. Al parecer a Italia no le parecía tan gracioso como a él eso de correr peligro.

Romano atravesó el patio delantero rápidamente, cogiendo por el cuello de la camisa a su hermano y la unión, mientras maldecía sobre lo burros que eran. Subió las escaleras hasta el recibidor, colocándose junto a Alemania.

- ¿Qué pasa, macho patatas, tú también tienes miedo? -dijo, retando al rubio.

- Estaba pensando que podría esperarnos dentro -se excusó, ignorando por enésima vez ese apodo de tubérculo.

- Entonces tienes miedo de lo que haya ahí... -pinchó Romano.

- Tú sí que lo debes tener -replicó el alemán-, ¿qué pasa que no entras?

- Tú primero -gruñó Romano.

- Oh, ¿tú no te atreves? -dijo el centro-europeo con una pequeña sonrisa. Pocas veces se daría el lujo de devolverle las quejas al castaño.

- ¡No te atreves tú! -le espetó Romano.

- Pero si incluso llevas pistola, deberías ir tu primero.

- Pero si voy yo antes no podré dispararte cuando entres.

- Ya he aguantado que usaras al pequeño de rehén, así que no te pases de listo.

- _Chigi!_ ¡¿Y tú desde cuando eres tan contestón?!

- ¡Desde que no te soporto!

- ¡Si no va entrar nadie, entro yo! ¡¿Entendido?! -cortó Elias, abriendo del todo la puerta.

Los dos países se quedaron mirándolo un momento, hasta que Italia susurró un "ve~", devolviéndolos a la realidad.

- ¡Elias, es peligroso! -gritó Alemania, viendo como el niño entraba en la casa tan tranquilo. Se decidió a seguirlo, con Feli y Romano detrás, este último sonriente.

El chico avanzó por el pasillo. La luz que provenía de la puerta no era suficiente para ver algo, así que iba con sumo cuidado, guiándose por las paredes.

Fue entonces cuando se iluminó todo.

Elias pegó un salto, Alemania miró a su alrededor confundido, Italia se escondió debajo de una mesilla y Romano se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia.

Las puertas de los laterales se abrieron, y se oyeron pasos por el piso superior. Romano tiró de una cuerda, haciendo caer una pancarta que estaba pegada al techo, dejándola colgando. Entonces mucha gente empezó a reunirse en el pasillo, aplaudiendo y lanzando serpentinas de colores.

Ante tanto movimiento el chiquillo solo tuvo tiempo de leer lo que ponía en la pancarta.

- _Ha... __Happy __birthday__? _-leyó, sorprendido.

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! -gritó una chica de pelo rubio ondulado con una diadema roja y vestido, dándole un abrazo.

Si no fuera por la voz, el chico no hubiera sabido que era Bélgica, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía. Todo el mundo empezó a felicitarle y vitorearle, y fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que era una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños.

Miró a su alrededor, sin saber bien que decir. Tardó un poco en identificar a los que se encontraban allí, pero se dio cuenta de que eran todos los países que formaban la CECA, más Inglaterra.

Se giró lleno de emoción, buscando a Alemania. El rubio se encontraba unos pasos detrás suya, más sorprendido que él mismo, e Italia miraba todo feliz. Romano se ría de su hermano y en especial de Alemania, rogando tener una cámara para fotografiar su cara.

Bélgica le soltó, y el chico volvió a la realidad. La chica se agachó, poniéndose a la altura del niño. Tenía una sonrisa que se pegaba tanto como la de Italia.

- ¿Qué tal estás, pequeño? ¿Te lo esperabas? -le preguntó, revolviéndole el pelo.

- N... no... -tartamudeó. Algo sí que se había imaginado, pero eso de una fiesta de cumpleaños le había pillado por la retaguardia.

- _Oh la la ~ _Entonces lo hemos montado bien -rió Francia-. ¡Sabía que lo harías perfectamente, Romano! -dijo, lanzando al susodicho un saquillo- ¡El hermano mayor sabrá premiarte~! -murmuró de forma perfectamente audible, guiñándole un ojo al castaño. Romano cogió la bolsita al vuelo.

- A mi me vale con esto, maldito pervertido -dijo, agitándola delante suya. Después se acercó a Elias, que miraba a la pancarta, feliz-. Espero que no te haya asustado, _nano*_ -el chico negó, sonriente. Romano sonrió-. Te prometo que te enseñaré a hacer pasta de la buena.

- Uah, ¡¿de verdad?! -saltó el pequeño, aún más feliz.

- Sí, cuando vengas a Italia, porque no pienso volver a la casa del macho patatas -el chico se deprimió un poco ante la idea de tener que esperar a ir a Italia.

- Entonces... -Alemania atrajo la atención de todos- ¿Todo esto ha sido una excusa para que vengamos?

- … La verdad es que sí... queríamos que fuese sorpresa, así que... -respondió Inglaterra. La verdad es que la idea de fingir que Bélgica estaba en peligro quizá había sido excesiva.

- ¿Entonces habéis hecho que Romano apuntase con un arma al pequeño para una fiesta? -señaló al sureño con gesto serio.

- ¡¿Qué Romano ha hecho qué?! -gritaron todos los países, dirigiéndose al italiano. Romano guardó su saquito, en el que estaba comprobando que estuvieran todas las monedas, y se puso rojo como un tomate. Dio unos pasos atrás, temblando un tanto.

- Bueno... Jaja... -dijo, rascándose la nuca- queríais que viniesen y os los he traído, ¿no? Pues ya está.

- ¿¡Pero como te has atrevido a apuntar a un niño con un arma!? -le gritó Luxemburgo.

- _CHIGI!_ ¡Tengo que ir al baño! -el castaño se metió rápidamente por una puerta lateral. Se oyó como cerraba con candado.

Los países se quedaron mirando la puerta, sin saber si esperaban a que saliera el italiano o a que alguien le sacara.

- _Ve~ _Pero no pasó nada -salió en defensa de su hermano Italia-, el niño se durmió y todo...

Ahora todos dirigieron su atención al niño, con un nuevo respeto.

- Tenía sueño... -se defendió, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Se nota que lo ha cuidado Alemania, ¿eh?... -murmuró Francia, provocando risas en el resto del grupo. Alemania no supo si tomárselo como alago o insulto, así que decidió callar.

- ¿Y quién ha sido la mente maestra? -preguntó el alemán, cambiando de tema.

- A mi me avisó Luxemburgo hace tres días -se encogió de hombros Inglaterra.

- Pensé que tenías que venir, dado que ayudaste bastante cuando apareció, pero a mi me lo dijo Holanda -todos miraron a Holanda, que les devolvió la mirada.

- ¡Claro que no ha sido mi hermano! ¡A él se lo dije yo! -dijo Bélgica- pero a mí me comentó la idea Francia, hace una semana.

- ¿Entonces has sido tú el que tuviste la idea? -miró Alemania al galo, que sonrió.

- Verás... yo no fui... -respondió, señalando hacia detrás de Alemania. El rubio se giró para descubrir a un feliz Italia. No tenía palabras.

- ¡¿Italia?!

- _Ve~_

- Guau, ¡¿De verdad has sido tú, Feli?! -saltó el niño, corriendo a abrazar a Italia, los dos con la misma sonrisa tonta.- _Thank __you __very __much__! __Danke __schön__!_ _Gra_.. ¿Cómo se dice en italiano?

- _Grazie __mille__!_

- _Grazie __mille_, Feli! -le agradeció el castaño, pensando de nuevo que un idioma tan diferente le iba a costar mucho.

- Fue muy gracioso como lo preparamos -sonrió Bélgica-. Italia se fue como si fuera una visita normal el día del cumple, y nosotros llamamos a Romano para que fuera a Alemania.

- Y tuvimos que pagarle cuatro mil liras para que lo hiciera -gruñó Holanda.

- Dado que tiene un carácter tan... fuerte, suponíamos que era mejor que él se encargara de asegurarse de que vinierais antes que Feli -explicó Luxemburgo, dado que no parecía que Holanda fuera a decir más.

- Y ya vemos que cumplió su trabajo -comentó Alemania, mirando la puerta del baño.

- Después, mandé a Flying Mint Bunny traer mi distorsionador de voz... -empezó Inglaterra.

- ¿¡Está aquí!? -saltó rápidamente Elias, interrumpiéndole, recordando al conejito verde que tanto le había gustado el día que "apareció".

- Oh. ¿Te acuerdas de él? -sonrió Inglaterra- Él también se acuerda de ti. se quedó a verte, y está dando una vuelta por Bruselas, ahora vendrá.

- ¡Síiiiiiiiii! -dijo el niño, dando vueltas sobre si mismo, y acabando por chocarse con las piernas de Alemania del mareo.

- El caso es que trajo el distorsionador, y lo usamos para llamar a Alemania unos minutos después de que Romano diera la señal -terminó Inglaterra, con todos los países mirándole mientras recordaban que el distorsionador había aparecido de repente en la puerta de la casa, sin conejo.

- Y no encontrasteis una idea mejor que la de hacernos creer que Bel estaba en peligro -inquirió el alemán, mirando esta vez a Italia, que se supone que era la mente maestra.

- _Ve~_ Eso fue idea de ellos... -se defendió el castaño. Alemania ya no sabía que pensar.

- Era lo más seguro para que vinierais, según ellos -gruñó Holanda, acercándose protector a su hermana, dado que la primera idea había sido hacer que la pasase algo _de verdad_, para que fuese más real. Bélgica se rió ante la reacción.

- Bueno, lo último fue esperar -siguió Bélgica-, porque hay más de siete horas hasta aquí, por muy rápido que fueseis, aparte de que no creo que te saltases muchas señales, Alemania.

- Me salté TODAS, porque si no el chico habría recibido un disparo en la cabeza -dijo, clavando otra vez su mirada en la puerta del baño, enfadado.

- Vamos, Lud, no iba a disparar, no se iba a atrever. Y me dormí y todo, no sería para tanto -dijo Elias, sentado con la espalda apoyada en las piernas del rubio.

- Y bueno, dormimos hasta las siete o así -siguió Luxemburgo.

- Oh, ¿dormir? Yo no dormí... -rió Francia, haciendo que al instante todos se separaran de él. Hacía tiempo que el galo no hablaba.

- Maldita _frog_, ¿Que estuviste haciendo esta noche? -le gritó Inglaterra, hablando por todos.

- _Oh là là_, pero tú te tienes que acordar, _Angleterre_, tenías una cara de felicidad... -dijo con un tono que a nadie le gustó, consiguiendo una patada por parte del inglés en toda la cara.

- _Of what the fuck are you talking about?!* _-le gritó el inglés, esta vez asustado de verdad. Francia empezó a reírse descontroladamente, sin saber nadie si era una risa diabólica o inocente.

- Ay, Inglaterra, pues cuando me gritó Romano por el walkie-talkie, te encantó que me despertase... -dijo entré risas, dejando a todos con cara de póquer- ¿Acaso pensabais que el hermano mayor haría algo sin permiso?

No hacía falta responder a preguntas tan evidentes, así que el único que se quedo con la incógnita de de qué exactamente hablaban fue La CECA.

- Y bueno, a eso de las ocho Holanda fue a comprar café y bollos para el desayuno con Bélgica, mientras que los demás preparábamos todo -prosiguió Luxemburgo, pasando rápidamente el tema de la noche.

- ¡Y nos concentramos tanto que se nos olvidó que se habían ido y cuando entraron les felicitamos creyendo que erais vosotros! -dijo a carcajadas Francia, apoyándose en la pared para no caerse- La cara de Holanda... nunca la olvidaré... -dijo llorando por la risa. Bélgica también rió al recordarlo, y su hermano hizo de tripas corazón para no pegarle un puñetazo al francés por comentar eso. Dado que el galo ya se había llevado una patada antes, decidió que el golpe lo guardaría para otro momento.

- Y bueno, nos preparamos. Romano dio la señal de que ya habíais llegado y... Aquí estamos -concluyó Inglaterra, viendo que ningún otro país podía parar de reír.

Se hizo un silencio, mientras Alemania analizaba toda la historia. Entonces notó que había menos peso sobre él, y vio que el chico se había ido a la puerta del baño, a la que daba patadas.

- Romano, me meo... -dijo, cada vez dando golpes más fuertes. Pero no parecía que el sureño fuera a salir.

- Hey, CECA, hay otro baño arriba -sonrió Bélgica mientras señalaba a las escaleras, pero el niño no le prestaba atención y seguía dando patadas a la puerta-. ¿CECA? ¡CECA! -al fin se giró, con una cara interrogante.

- ¿Me estás llamando a mi? -dijo señalándose, con los ojos algo abiertos.

- A quién si no, tú eres La CECA... ¿no? -el chico la miró extrañado, pero entonces abrió los ojos más aun, entendiendo.

- Sí, soy La CECA, es verdad... -dijo, dándose golpes en la frente- el baño de arriba... -y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Los demás miraron el sitio donde había desaparecido, extrañados.

- Hey, Alemania, ¿por qué no reacciona a su nombre? ¿Tiene un problema de memoria o algo...? -preguntó Inglaterra, no de forma insultante, sino preocupado.

- Es que yo no le llamo "CECA" -suspiró Alemania-, no me parece que sea bueno llamarlo así, como si fuera un objeto. Tiene nombre.

- Oh, le has puesto nombre sin avisarnos... -dijo Francia en tono dramático, mordiéndose un pañuelo que había sacado de vete a saber dónde- Y yo que tenía unos cuantos preparados...

- Tenía que ponerle uno rápido, por si preguntaban por él, no me daba tiempo a llamaros.

- Y el chico se llama... -atajó Luxemburgo.

- Elias. Elias Schuman -respondió feliz el niño desde el piso de arriba, bajando por la barandilla de la escalera como si se tratase de un tobogán. Alemania cogió a Italia antes de que este fuera a tirarse también.

- No es un nombre malo, aunque creí que le ibas a poner tú apellido -observó Inglaterra.

- No es mi hijo, y el apellido lo elegimos entre los dos.

- ¿Y el nombre no? -preguntó Bélgica.

- Eso es una larga historia que no me apetece contar -concluyó Alemania.

- Tengo hambre... -saltó el niño de repente, tirando de la camisa de Alemania.

- _Ve~ _Yo también... -dijo Italia, tirando también de la camisa del alemán.

- Pero eso no me lo digáis a mi... que no es mi casa... -les dijo Alemania, molesto por la forma infantil en la que se comportaban sus acompañantes.

- ¡Bien, pues se acabó la cháchara! -dijo Bélgica, dando unas palmadas, mientras dirigía a todos al patio trasero de la casa- ¡Empieza la fiesta!

El patio trasero de Bélgica era un sitio precioso, y a Elias le encantó (el palacio en el que vivía no era tan único). Había un jardín con un camino entre medias, y varios árboles que daban sombra, algunos con frutos. También había varios matorrales floridos, y todo junto daba la sensación de un jardín cuidadosamente descuidado. También había dos pequeñas charcas donde había pequeños peces y unas cuantas tortugas ya bastante creciditas (cortesía de España), que miraban a los visitantes de reojo antes de pasearse de una charca a otra.

Todo eso era el jardín, que era medio patio, y el otro medio estaba cubierto de baldosas, y tenía una tela que lo protegía del sol. Había dos mesas en los laterales, y unas cuantas sillas recopiladas al lado del muro de la casa, por si se necesitaban.

El chico quedó maravillado por lo que había encima de las mesas.

En una había tartas, o pasteles, o algo por el estilo, porque la única cosa que tenían en común esos postres era que eran redondos y planos. Lo primero que notó el niño era que ninguno de esos pasteles le era conocido.

En la otra mesas había especialidades muy variadas. Pudo encontrar entre la bollería, y postres en general, los sfogliatelle italianos, pero fue lo único que pudo reconocer. Había unas galletas rellenas y de colores brillantes, una especie de laminas de harina enrolladas con chocolate y demás sobre él, (eso si que lo había probado alguna vez, pero no recordaba el nombre), unas laminas rectangulares enormes que parecían el molde de una tabla de chocolate con onzas gigantes, pero hecho con una masa de harina y cubierto de confitura y siropes. También había miles de cosas más, incluso unas especie de piedras color marrón grisáceo que echaban humo y preferiría no probar.

El chico se quedó en la entrada del patio, admirando. Cualquier niño vería el paraíso en ese sitio, y el no se salía de la media. Lo primero que pensó era que Alemania no iba a comer mucho, porque no era un gran amante de los dulces. El resto de los pensamientos los dedicó a las tortugas, los pececitos y a como dar las gracias a Bélgica por haberles hecho creer que estaba en peligro.

Los países ya habían entrado y charlaban alegremente, sentándose lejos de las piedras que tenían tan mal aspecto. El inglés parecía decepcionado, serían suyas.

- ¿Te vas a mover? -preguntó alguien detrás suya en tono molesto. Elias se giró, descubriendo al personaje que se auto-encerró en el baño.

- Pero si has abandonado el váter... -dijo el niño, en un tono burlón que a Romano le recordó a él mismo. Se notaba que era parte de él.

- No me iba a quedar _allí_ sabiendo lo que tenían preparado _aquí_ -alegó el castaño, sonriendo ante el parecido entre los dos. Entonces Elias le dio una patada en la rodilla, haciendo que la sonrisa se transformara en una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Esto por no dejarme entrar! ¡Me estaba meando, maldito! -le dijo el niño, enfadado. Ahora si que recordaba a Romano, pero de pequeño.

- ¡Maldito tú, rebelde!, ¡¿que te crees que puedes dar patadas a tus mayores?! -le gritó , mientras le perseguía, pues el niño había salido pitando- ¡¿Qué te ha enseñado Alemania?!

"Al parecer nada" pensaba el susodicho, mirando como el chiquillo corría por el patio, sacándole la lengua a Romano, que le seguía como podía, dado que lo tenía más difícil para esquivar a la gente.

- Hey, Élie, ¿Quieres probar un gofre? -preguntó Bélgica, metiéndose en la trayectoria del chico. Elias esquivó el golpe parándose a escasos centímetros de ella.

Romano no tuvo tanta suerte. Tropezó con el chico, y Bélgica le esquivó por los pelos. Se dio de bruces contra algo grande, fuerte y con el pelo en punta.

- ¿Que te crees que estás haciendo, Lovino? -Le preguntó tenebrosamente lento Holanda. Romano se separó de él al instante.

- Podrías haberte apartado, como tú hermana -gruñó, mientras se colocaba el traje. Holanda le miraba fijamente mientras el sureño se acercaba a probar una tarta, y lo añadió a su lista de "me las pagarás" junto a Francia.

Elias miraba la escena divertido, y Bélgica hacía lo posible para no reírse. Por la cara que ponía, posiblemente lo había pensado todo.

- Bueno, ¿quieres un gofre o no? -le preguntó la chica de nuevo, ayudándolo a levantarse. Elias asintió muerto de hambre (desde la tarde del día anterior no había tomado más que agua). Bélgica le llevó a la mesa con la bollería y le tendió la especie de galleta cuadriculada.

La galleta resultó estar buenísima, medio crujiente y dulce, con nata por encima, chocolate, una fresa...

Elias pasó un buen rato zampando por ahí, mientras Alemania le miraba preocupado. Iba a tener que hacerle un buen entrenamiento para que bajase todo eso.

El chico también estuvo charlando con varios países, en especial con Luxemburgo (tenían casi la misma altura), pero el joven se fue a pasear a Pelutze, su perro (se lo había traído para enseñárselo), y Alemania no le dejó acompañarle. Entonces jugó un buen rato con Italia a pasarse _macarones*_, un juego que no duro mucho, dado que Francia les reprendió fuertemente al ver que se lanzaban _delicias de la repostería francesa_ entre ellos. Después estuvo un rato mirando y dando de comer a los peces, esta vez sin barras de pan de por medio; y acabó intentando hacer que una tortuga saliera de su caparazón, consiguiendo que esta le mordiera. Tras esto se hecho una siesta con Italia en la habitación de invitados, dando un respiro a Alemania, que había estado todo el tiempo con un ojo en el chico.

- Es un niñito, no un ladrón de bancos. No va hacer nada malo, _Allemagne _-le dijo Francia, mientras le traía una cerveza. Se sentó en una silla al lado del germano, tomando unos sorbos de una copa de vino.

- Se pasa corriendo por Berlín todo el día, y cuando viene Italia... Hace lo mismo que él -suspiró, tomando un trago de su cerveza.

- Hmmm... Entonces preocúpate, podría acabar en manos de tipos como éste -dijo el francés, guiñándole un ojo a Romano, que estaba charlando con Bélgica-. ¡Hey, Roma, a las chicas les gustan los chicos duros!, ¿no tenías un revólver en el bolsillo?

- _Chigi!_ ¡A mi ni me hables, _capelli __scoba_! -le espetó Romano, rojo como un tomate, escondiéndose detrás de Bélgica. La chica les miraba sonriente.

- ¡No llames así al hermano mayor! -dijo Francia en tono dramático- Al menos di algo en un idioma que entienda, _mon__amour_.

Alemania miraba la escena, bastante decepcionado por el comportamiento de países más viejos que él. Holanda miraba todo con la misma cara, pero con una pequeña sonrisa; con suerte esos dos se matarían entre ellos, pensaba.

Inglaterra llegó al patio, sorprendiendo a muchos, que no se habían enterado de que se había ido.

- ¿Donde has estado, _mon __petit __lapin_? -le preguntó el francés, dejando a Romano, al que había estado acosando.

Inglaterra puso al nivel de la vista de Francia una taza de té humeante.

- Como me llames otra vez así te empapo -le aclaró el británico en tono amenazador, y el galo decidió creerle. Nadie notó como Bélgica se escabullía para ir corriendo a ver como estaba su preciada cocina-. El chico se a despertado -se dirigió esta vez a Alemania-. está jugando con Flying Mint Bunny.

El alemán le miró, sin saber si estar feliz de que Elias estuviese con alguien o con miedo de que ese alguien fuera un "amigo" de Inglaterra.

Entonces Italia llegó al patio corriendo, y se tiró encima de Alemania.

- ¡Italia! -le gritó apartándolo de él rápidamente.

- _Ve~_ ¡El niño habla solo! ¡Tengo miedo! -exclamó el castaño, intentando abrazarse a Alemania, sin resultado.

- ¡Se cree que el niño habla solo! -dijo entre risas Inglaterra, sujetándose la tripa- ¿Has visto eso, _Pixie_? -preguntó a alguien que parecía estar a su derecha- No ha visto a Flying Mint Bunny...

- Tú has tomado demasiado té, me da a mí -dijo Romano.

Entonces llegó Elias, medio adormilado, e Italia hizo más esfuerzos de abrazarse al germano.

- Feli, que te digo que no hablo solo... -le dijo el chico, cansado de explicar- mirá, este es Flying Mint Bunny; está aquí, sobre mi cabeza -dijo señalando al conejito verde con alas que miraba a todos entretenido. Un conejo que solo podía ver él e Inglaterra.

La escena si que daba bastante miedo, con un tipo charlando y riendo con un ser invisible llamado Pixie y otro que acariciaba un animal imaginario.

- Dejalo, Elijah, son unos incomprendidos -le dijo al chiquillo Inglaterra, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Elias asintió, algo triste. Aunque la cosa era más bien al revés, Alemania decidió no decir nada.

Entonces sonó un teléfono, y Bélgica fue a cogerlo. Volvió unos minutos más tarde.

- Es Lux, dice que le han llamado desde su país, que tiene mucho trabajo amontonado y que tenía que volver -dijo un poco apenada-. Le despedí por todos... Creí que se quedaría más tiempo.

- Jo, quería verle... su perro era tan mono... -se quejó Elias.

Entonces Alemania abrió los ojos de par en par. No había avisado a sus jefes de que estaría fuera.

- Elias, tenemos que irnos -dijo levantándose y cogiendo la chaqueta que tenía colgada en la silla. El chico lo miró disgustado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Pero si me lo estaba pasando genial!

- Ya, pero todos deben estar muy preocupados, y ya me he debido perder tres reuniones importantes, puede que alguna con Estados Unidos, y voy a tener muchos problemas si es así. Además de que se me habrá amontonado el trabajo...

El chico lo miró, desorientado por las repentinas prisas, pero sabía que su tutor tenía muchísimo trabajo. Al pensar que estaría encerrado ayudándole a terminarlo durante semanas, se levantó.

- ¿Ya os vais? ¿No se puede quedar ni siquiera el niño? -replicó triste Bélgica.

- No. Han empezado sus propios trabajos, el impuesto de pago de La CECA pronto será aprobado, y eso lo tiene que manejar él. Aparte de que tendrá que empezar a asistir a reuniones relacionadas con él, como las económicas, y tendrá muchos papeles que firmar, leer, rellenar, hacer...

Elias le miró asustado. Ni siquiera él sabía que tenía tanto trabajo.

- Si tengo que hacer todo eso, ya si que NO me voy, Lud -dijo. Cruzándose de brazos. No quería acostarse a las dos de la noche por estar arreglando cualquier cosa, como le pasaba al alemán.

- Deja de decir tonterías. Ya planificaremos algunas vacaciones, no como este viaje tan repentino.

Alemania se dirigió a la puerta, tras despedirse de todos, y Elias tuvo que hacer lo mismo, muy a su pesar.

Menuda vida la que tenía que llevar una unión.

* * *

**Traducciones:**

_**ora: **Ahora_

_**nano: **enano_

_**of what the fuck are you talking about?!: **¡¿De qué coño estás hablando?!_

_**macarones: **Dulce francés que consiste en una especie de sándwich de galleta fina con un relleno dentro. Se cubren de az__úcar_ glas de diversos colores.

**Esos dulces tenéis que probarlos, ¡en fin! Hasta aquí el capítulo, y en el siguiente ya aparecerá, en cuanto pueda, ¡prometido!**

**Adiós~**


	8. 8 - Die Region

**¡Siento mucho la tardanza! Ayer estuve muy ocupada haciendo un vídeo para una amigo (a última hora xD), así que no pude mandarlo, ¡pero aquí está! Espero poder subir el próximo jueves, ¡todo será cuestión de tiempo!**

**Bien, este cap se titula Die Region, que en alemán es _La región._**

**¡Que os guste, es gracioso!**

**ATENCIÓN: HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE. NI SIQUIERA ESTA HISTORIA, PORQUE ES HISTORIA.**

* * *

**8-Die Region**

_1952 – Schloss Bellevue, Berlin, Berlin, Deutschland_

Llegaron a Berlín por el mediodía del día siguiente. Habían pasado la noche en un hotel en vez de conduciendo, pues Alemania no había dormido la noche anterior.

Italia no había ido con ellos, dado que quería pasar unos días más en Bélgica, y Romano se quedaba también, para proteger a su hermano de Francia.

Al llegar al Palacio de Bellevue, todo el mundo se alegró, explicándoles que habían estado bastante preocupados por su repentina desaparición.

A Elias le gustó mucho las caras que pusieron a los que contaba que al contrario de lo que pensaban, habían celebrado una magnífica fiesta de cumpleaños en Bélgica.

Alemania, en cambio, no le parecía gracioso nada, y tenía una mirada preocupada. Se dedicaba a mirar de reojo a la gente que aparecía por los pasillos y a los que salían de alguna puerta.

Elias se empezó a preguntar que le pasaba, y estaba empezando a asustarse también él. ¿Hay algo que le de miedo a un país de metro ochenta? Porque para él, Alemania era como un ser imperturbable al que nada le podía hacer nada.

Siguieron paseándose por él palacio, sin saber el niño a dónde iban. La gente con la que se cruzaban se paraba, les miraba dos veces, soltaba un suspiro y decía "por fin aparecéis", y se marchaba (Elias contó veinte personas que hicieron eso). Y a cada persona que se encontraban, más sombras aparecían en la cara de Alemania.

- L-Lud, ¿pasa algo? -le preguntó el niño, cuando ya habían dado tres vueltas al palacio. El alemán le miró un momento antes de contestar.

- Que nos hemos encontrado a muchas personas...

- Lo normal, aquí hay gente.

- … Pero nadie me ha dicho todo el trabajo que tengo que recuperar de estos dos días -terminó Alemania. Elias paró en seco.

- ¿Y eso es malo? -sabía de sobra que Alemania era trabajador, pero no que le gustase.

- Sí.

- ¿Por...?

- Porque significa que alguien ha hecho todo por mi. -otra vez, el niño se quedó de piedra.

- ¡¿Y eso es malo?! -de verdad que le estaba empezando a liar.

- Depende de quién lo haya hecho -respondió secamente Alemania.

Pararon entonces frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, una puerta grande y de madera. Allí es donde solía hacer el papeleo cada día, recordó el niño. Recordó también que se tiraba toda la tarde para hacerlo.

Alemania abrió la puerta, dejando ver las estanterías repletas de libros. La CECA no solía meterse en la biblioteca, no porque no le gustara leer, sino porque todos los libros estaban escritos en alemán, y el no controlaba tan bien la lectura. También prefería ir con Italia por Berlín probando helados (al final Alemania les hacía correr toda la noche, por comer tanto).

Atravesaron la biblioteca por el pasillo central. Elias se agarraba a la manga de Alemania, asustado. Por la cara que ponía el hombre, debía haber un dragón escupe fuego o algo por el estilo.

Entonces llegaron al otro lado de la biblioteca.

Entonces alguien lanzó una carpeta llena de papeles hasta arriba.

El carpetazo que recibió Alemania en la cabeza, más la cara de asombro, fue épico. Una cámara no podría haber captado toda la esencia del golpe. Elias pensó si podría hacer un retrato de ello.

El germano por poco cayó al suelo, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, comprobando si tenía alguna herida. Por suerte no, pero estaba completamente confuso.

Dado que Alemania seguía mareado, Elias fue a recoger la carpeta. Era el papeleo de siempre, basándose en el montón de hojas y cuadernos que estaban apretujados dentro. Miró hacía donde se supone que estaba el agresor de su tutor, sin saber si enfadarse o premiarle por haber lanzado ese peso a tanta distancia.

Descubrió a un tipo de pelo rubio casi blanco y a media melena, alto, de ojos azul verdoso. Era también enorme, como Alemania, pero parecía que no estaba en su mejor momento por su palidez. También parecía más joven.

Pero lo que más destacaba de él era la cara de ira que llevaba pintada.

- ¡Tú! ¡Alemania! -le gritó al susodicho, que ya se estaba recuperando del mareo. Elias se sorprendió de que lo llamase Alemania, dado que solo el resto de países y el presidente sabían quien era. Y desde luego ese hombre no era el presidente, ¿sería un país?- ¡¿Dónde demonios has estado?! ¡No se cuantos días desaparecido! ¡¿Y sabes a quién le han obligado ha hacer TÚ trabajo?! -siguió gritando el tipo, cogiendo una segunda carpeta, más grande que la anterior.

A Alemania se le fue del todo el mareo (más o menos), y miro al hombre, quitándole la carpeta al chico y protegiéndose con ella.

- Berlín...

- ¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Sabes ha quien le han obligado hacer TÚ trabajo?! -siguió el otro, levantando la nueva carpeta amenazadoramente.

- A... ¿A ti?

- ¡Exacto! -y la arrojó. Pero está no llegó ni a la mitad del camino que supuestamente tendría que recorrer, y el tipo que la había lanzado se apoyó en la pared que tenía detrás suya, exhausto- ¡A mí y a Brandeburgo! -dijo a trompicones, respirando fuertemente.

Elias miró a Alemania, confundido. Brandeburgo era un estado del país, Berlín también. ¿Por qué había mencionado dichos estados? ¿Acaso...

- Lud, ¿Los estados de un país también son personificados? -Alemania le miró sorprendido. Se había olvidado de que el niño estaba allí.

- ¿No te lo mencioné?

- Si lo hiciste, no me acuerdo.

- Pues sí, también son personificados. Muchos países de ahora fueron regiones de otros. Portugal pertenecía a España, Mónaco a Francia... -explicó Alemania.

- ¿Entonces él es Berlín? -Elias todavía no se lo creía, y señalaba incrédulo al lanza carpetas- ¿Y porqué no me lo has presentado antes?

- Bueno, la verdad es que no lo pensé.

- ¡Podrías habérmelo dicho! Si dices que es Berlín, vivirá en la ciudad, ¿no? Podríamos haberlo visitado, ¿verdad?

- Sí, podríamos haberlo hecho...

- ¿Y dónde vive?

- ¿Y por qué no me preguntas todo eso a mí? -saltó de repente el recién conocido Berlín. Seguía apoyado en la pared, pero había conseguido otra nueva carpeta- Habláis de mí como si no estuviera -parecía más relajado, pero seguía amenazando con un nuevo ataque.

- Verás, él vive...

- Aquí, en el palacio. Segundo piso, la tercera habitación del pasillo centrar del ala derecha del edificio, una de las más grandes del palacio -interrumpió Berlín- ¿Puedo responder yo? Dado que he hecho todo tu trabajo, -dijo mientras señalaba la carpeta- puedo hacer este. Desde luego es más fácil.

- ¡¿Y si vives aquí por qué no me he encontrado contigo?! -Elias no llegaba a entender como tras un año allí no recordaba haber visto a Berlín ni de pasada. Se debía de esconder mejor que Katze.

- … No salgo mucho de mi habitación -contestó simplemente el hombre.

- ¿Acaso te pasas meses encerrado ahí dentro, o qué? -esa respuesta no le valía a Elias, por poco que saliera tendría que haberle visto.

- Elias... si que suele pasar los meses allí dentro -le respondió Alemania, dejando al chico con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Está tan enfermo como para no salir?

- Sí, estoy bastante mal -le respondió el estado. Elias abrió más los ojos. Tenía la impresión de que cualquier barbaridad que dijera sería real- No puedo trabajar ahora mismo, o al menos no mucho. Pero este rubiales -dijo señalando a Alemania con la carpeta- desapareció. ¡Me cogieron rápidamente, a pesar de mis quejas, y me pusieron a trabajar en estos papeles de los cuales he tenido que consultar media biblioteca y palacio para saber qué son! -terminó, lanzando la carpeta que sujetaba, que llegó a volar hasta los pies de Alemania. Esta, al contrario que las otras, no tenía nada para cerrarse y todos los papeles se esparcieron por el suelo.

- ¡Berlín! -gritó la nación, apresurándose a recoger y organizar todo el estropicio- Si has hecho todo esto, al menos no lo deshagas de nuevo...

- Me da igual que se rompa, yo no me siento orgulloso de un trabajo cuando lo termino. O al menos, no de ese, me enterado de las deudas de todo el país -se encogió el berlinés de hombros, con una sonrisa malévola al ver como lo intentaba organizar todo Alemania, en vano.

- Anda, Berlín, si ya ha venido, deja de ponerte peor lanzando carpetas de cinco kilos y vuelve a tú habitación -se oyó una voz viniendo del pasillo que se encontraba detrás de Elias y Alemania.

Una mujer más baja que los germanos anteriores se acercaba a ellos. Tenía el pelo blanco y corto, aunque el suficiente para llevar una coleta. Sus ojos en un momento le parecieron a Elias rojos, pero eran de un color granate oscuro. No parecía tan fuerte como el otro estado, y tampoco tenía la cara de enfermo de este. Elias pudo deducir que se trataba de la otra región que había hecho el trabajo de Alemania.

- Por fin vienes, Brandeburgo, ¿te acuerdas del hombre rubio alto y de ojos azules que vivía en este palacio? Pues ha vuelto -dijo irónico Berlín, señalando a Alemania.

- Ya lo veo -admitió con una sonrisa la chica, y se acercó al país-. ¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó, más bien ordenó, con la sonrisa borrada al instante.

- ¡Eso es lo que le he preguntado yo! O más bien le habría preguntado, porque han sido ellos los que me han interrogado a mí -se corrigió Berlín, mirando al niño de reojo.

- ¡Estábamos en Bélgica, en una fi... -Alemania tapó la boca al chico. Si algo no quería era que los dos estados habían hecho su trabajo mientras el se divertía en una fiesta de cumpleaños.

- Me ha preguntado a mi. Nos llamó una amiga, diciendo que estaba en peligro, así que decidimos ir a ayudarla...

- … a Bélgica -recalcó Brandeburgo, levantando una ceja-. Confiaba mucho en vosotros para pensar que llegaríais a tiempo a salvarla desde aquí.

- A mí lo que me impresiona es que lo intentaran -opinó Berlín-. Alemania, creí que eras más... listo. Menudo país el que nos representa, dejando todo su trabajo para ir a rescatar a una chica en peligro a siete u ocho horas de aquí -comentó, divertido-. ¿No hay policías en Bélgica?

- Era Bélgica quien estaba en peligro, e Italia del Sur estaba con nosotros. Nos obligó a ir sí o sí -aclaró molesto el alemán. Elias se lo estaba pasando genial, pocas veces vería a Alemania intentando salirse por la tangente.

- Bueno, eso lo explica mejor todo -objetó Brandeburgo, dejando de mirar a Alemania de esa forma tan fría-. ¿Y que la pasó a Bélgica? ¿Está bien?

- Bueno... cuando llegamos Francia ya estaba allí, y Holanda también... Al parecer los que atacaron a Bélgica habían sido unos ladrones bastantes bruscos, que habían asaltado la casa, y ella les pilló, y eran unos siete o por ahí, así que llamó por el móvil pidiendo ayuda a todo el que pudo. Cuando llegamos ya lo habían resuelto todo, así que no estuvimos mucho tiempo, aunque se nos hizo tarde para volver...

- Vaya -dijo Brandeburgo, sustituyendo su mirada seria y puede que terrorífica por una tranquila y sonriente.

Alemania suspiró, impresionado de que se lo hubieran creído. Elias todavía no entendía por qué no podía decir la verdad, pero ya se lo explicaría.

Entonces la chica se agachó a la altura del niño, sobresaltándole.

- Supongo que tú eres La CECA, ¿verdad? -le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Claro que es La CECA! ¿¡Quién va a ser si no!? -saltó Berlín, acercándose a donde estaban todos, ya sin carpetas para lanzar- ¿O tienes hijos, Alemania?

- Es una pregunta bastante absurda, ¿no crees? -el alemán le miró, molesto- Las naciones no pueden tener hijos.

- Ala, ¿y las uniones tampoco, Lud? -preguntó el chico de repente, dejando a todos un tanto tras puestos.

- Eres muy joven para querer dejar tu huella en el mundo, ¿no? -preguntó lentamente Berlín, levantando una ceja.

- ¡Es solo curiosidad! -el niño se puso rojo- ¡A mí eso no me interesa!

La capital empezó a reírse a carcajadas por la cara de tomate del chico, pero tuvo que parar al empezar a toser, mientras se apoyaba en una estantería.

- Berlín, mejor vuelve a tú habitación -le aconsejó Brandeburgo, preocupada-. Ya te pusiste lo suficientemente mal cuando se fue Prusia, ahora, después de tanto trabajo, no te pongas peor -el berlinés asintió, separándose de la estantería, ya dejando de toser.

- Tsk, la única persona que se preocupa por mí en este palacio y a saber cuándo la volveré a ver… -dijo, mirando a Alemania enfadado. Se giró hacia el chico, y le revolvió el pelo- Y tú, niño preguntón, cuídate mucho, porque ni uniones ni alianzas suelen durar mucho en este mundo.

- ¡Berlín, no le asustes! -le gritó Alemania, tapando la boca a la capital. Pero Elias ya lo había oído perfectamente, y tragó saliva.

- T-tendré cuidado -dijo por fin. Berlín asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta. Después se fue por uno de los pasillos, mientras se despedía con la mano.

- Ya sabes dónde está mi casa, por si quieres visitarme… Y más vale que lo hagas si quieres encontrar a Katze, porque está conmigo -dijo, dejando a Elias sorprendido-. ¡Y también va por ti, Alemania! ¡Si no me visitas, me haré independiente, y Brandeburgo, de ser el estado con el estado-isla Berlín, pasará a ser la rosquilla de Alemania!

- Más vale que no vuelvas a repetir eso, Berlín -dijo clara y firmemente la otra región, consiguiendo que, ya en la puerta, la capital temblara un tanto. Al final salió de la biblioteca sin mediar palabra.

Elias se quedó callado unos minutos mirando la puerta por la que el estado acababa de desaparecer. Un tipo excéntrico era Berlín, le había conseguido dar miedo. Decidió no dedicar más pensamientos a él, girándose a Brandeburgo.

- ¿Cómo sabías que yo era La CECA? -preguntó. Que él supiera, solo los países de la unión lo sabían. Claro que si fuera por cosas que supiera, las regiones no tendrían personificación.

- Tan fácil como que Alemania no puede hacer nada sin consultar sus estados primero. Tuvimos una reunión sobre si participaría, y después nos hablaron de ti -aclaró.

- Vaya… Lud, hay muchas cosas que no me cuentas.

- Entonces desde hoy pregunta más. Para mí todo esto es muy normal, así que se me olvida contártelo -opinó Alemania, empezando a caminar hasta la entrada de la biblioteca.

- Bueno, si has venido, mi ayuda ya no es necesaria. Volveré a Brandeburgo -dijo el estado, adelantado a Alemania y Elias.

- ¿Tú no vives aquí? -preguntó el chico. No sabía por qué, le daba la impresión que todos los estados de Alemania podrían estar allí y él no se habría dado cuenta.

- Oh, yo vivo en Postdam, bastante cerca de aquí -respondió, divertida-. ¿Acaso pensabas que también era una pobre enferma que se pasa los meses encerrada?

- Sí.

- ¿Tengo tan mala cara, Alemania? -se dirigió al país, seria otra vez, pero este se encogió de hombros.

- No sé qué idea tendrá montada en su cabeza. Es un niño, se cree cualquier cosa.

- ¡Oye! -el chico le pegó un puñetazo a Alemania, molesto. Brandeburgo rio ante el ataque, mientras miraba como el alemán intentaba protegerse, sin mucho resultado.

Ya en la puerta del palacio, se despidieron de ella, y la vieron marchar en coche, hasta que llegó a la rotonda y desapareció.

Por fin Alemania se encaminó hasta la cocina, donde les habían preparado una mesita con comida. Dado que nadie tenía idea de que iban a venir esa tarde, la comida consistió en unas simples salchichas con curry y tomate. No tardaron mucho en encaminarse al despacho de Alemania.

- Entones Katze está con Berlín… ¿por eso no le encontrábamos? -dijo el niño por fin.

- No esperaba que a mi gato le gustase más estar con ese tipo que conmigo -opinó Alemania, organizando su escritorio.

- Lud, ¿por qué Berlín está tan mal? ¿Qué le pasa?

- Bueno, es lo mismo que me pasa a mí, está dividido.

- No te entiendo -el chico le miraba curioso, tirado en la alfombra de la sala.

- Ahora mismo Alemania está dividida entre este y oeste.

- Ya, si eso lo sé.

- Pues Berlín también lo está.

- Pero está en la parte oriental, no en medio del país, no tiene sentido.

- Pero como es la capital, el oeste reclamó una parte a La Unión Soviética y la partieron. Esta división afecta tanto al territorio como a la personificación.

- Pero tú también estás dividido, y no parecen estar tan mal.

- Porque yo tengo a Prusia, que es algo así como Alemania del este, así que puedo soportarlo mejor -Alemania sintió una ola de tristeza barrerle al hablar de su hermano-. Pero él está solo. Antes, al menos, mi hermano le daba un apoyo, pero cuando se lo llevaron empeoró muchísimo. Es por eso que no sale de su habitación -concluyó.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, uno para asimilar lo que había escuchado y otro para olvidarlo.

- ¿Dónde está tú hermano? -preguntó finalmente el chico. Alemania le miró directamente a los ojos, y él pudo entender que había hecho una mala pregunta.

- No lo sé -dijo cortantemente-. Y ahora voy a terminar el trabajo de Berlín, así que no me molestes -Alemania bajó la vista a sus papeles, terminando la charla, así que a La CECA no le quedó otra que irse.

Pero había algo más que le reconcomía por dentro, algo que le asustaba de verdad. Paro ante la puerta, y se giró. Tenía que preguntarle eso.

- Lud.

- ¿Sí? -Alemania ya estaba metido en su trabajo, y su respuesta fue monótona.

- ¿Es cierto que las uniones no duran mucho?

- Por favor, Elias, olvida lo que te dijo Berlín… -dijo, irritado.

- Respóndeme, por favor…

Alemania levantó la cabeza, alarmado por el asustado tono del pequeño. Elias estaba seriamente pálido, y el hombre no supo si sería mejor no darle la respuesta o sencillamente mentirle. Pero las dos opciones no iban con el sincero y recto alemán.

- No te mintió -suspiró. No le gustaba el tema-. suelen hacerse en el momento necesario y se rompen cuando ya no se necesitan. A veces son muchos años, a veces pocos, otras sencillamente meses… -decidió no seguir. Lo había dejado demasiado claro, y aunque lo ocultara, el niño estaba a punto de llorar- … pero… están por ejemplo las uniones como La URSS. Ya son veinte años y no parece que vaya a desaparecer.

Esto era algo que no animaba para nada a Alemania, pero sabía que al niño le alegraría. Elias parecía haber recobrado un poco de calor, pero su cara seguía tintada de blanco.

- Gracias por responder… -dijo, saliendo por la puerta. Alemania se relajó al advertir la tímida sonrisa que llevaba. Pero entonces Elias se giró otra vez- Lud.

- ¿Sí?

- Yo… ¿Cuánto duraré yo?

Esta vez Alemania tuvo que pensarlo muy bien. Él sabía de sobra que el pacto de La CECA expiraría a los 50 años, era entonces cuando "caducaría"; así lo habían acordado antes de aceptarlo. Pero siendo una unión de mercancías, podía acabar fácilmente, por cualquier problema de exportación o por el estalle de una guerra entre los países unidos (algo seriamente posible sabiendo lo que pasó el medio siglo anterior). Sería un milagro que llegase a los diez años.

Pero el alemán ahora sí que se negaba a asustar al chico con la cruda realidad.

- Mucho -respondió finalmente, con una pequeña sonrisa. El chico se la devolvió, considerablemente más tranquilo. Elias se despidió con una mano y cerró la puerta, mientras llamaba a los perros.

Alemania sintió como se le partía el corazón.

* * *

**Vaya. No hay traducciones. Es... extraño.**

**Aclaración: cuando Berlín dice que es el estado isla es porque se encuentra dentro de otro estado más grande, Bradeburgo, cuya capital, por cierto, es Postdam, uno de los sitios en los que se reunieron los tres jefazos de RU, USA y La URRS, para dividir y sancionar a Alemania con fuerza y mandar a Polonia bajo Rusia sin preguntarle siquiera. Por eso, Bradeburgo, sin un estado dentro, pues parecería... Un donut xD**

**Espero que os haya caído bien Berlín, es un Prusia sin narcisismo, en pocas palabras, y Bradeburgo es... ¿Bradeburgo? Hay gente que hace a Berlín mujer, yo soy la excepción xD No me di cuenta xDD. Por cierto, el nombre humano que he puesto a la capital es Kennel, abreviado a Ken por el renacuajo.**

**Parecen muchos OCs, pero apenas sí sale Berlín.**

**Punto histórico: Berlín se encontraba dividido, como el país, en cuatro partes, por ser la capital, pero en 1949 tres de los sectores se unieron, dejándolo partido en dos: el libre y el controlado por La URRS. Y la región lo nota, claro, está enfermo, está partido, por suerte, todavía sin muro... pero eso ya es spoiler xD**

**¿Y por qué hay regiones personificadas en Alemania? Bueno, si están Scotland y Picardie, en cierto sentido, también tienen derecho el resto de regiones a existir.**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Se aceptan reviews, críticas, comentarios, preguntas...!**


	9. 9 - Układ Warszawski

**¡Y nuevo capítulo, como todos los Jueves! Aunque, una vez más, voy a estar dos semanas sin internet. No habrá actualización hasta Septiembre, ¡lo siento!**

**Hasta ahora los capítulos no eran lo que se dicen muy históricos, ¿no? Pues ahora empieza todo. Es que no ocurría mucho en estos cinco añitos, solo la muerte de Stalin si no recuerdo mal. Este capítulo tiene un pequeño fallo, que me ha dolido, porque me gustan mucho esos dos personajes y me los he comido con patatas. Pero ya lo aclararé al final.**

******"Układ Warszawski", en polaco, quiere decir "el pacto de Varsovia!, ojalá alguno de vosotros haya dicho "Oh, ¡el pacto de Varsovia!" Porque es muy conocido.**

******Antes que nada, por si no sabéis los nombres humanos de los países:**

******Hungría - Elizabeta**

******Polonia - Feliks**

******Lituania - Toris**

******Creo que no aparece ninguno más, ¡feliz lectura!**

******ADVERTENCIA: Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

**9-Układ Warszawski**

_1955 – Warszawa, Mazowiezkie, Polska_

Puso los pies en la fría capital polaca, apretujándose en su abrigo. Había oído antes de llegar que los vientos que soplaban de Varsovia venían de la fría Rusia; y había sido precavida, pero no lo suficiente, al parecer.

Dio las gracias al chófer por llevarla y esperó a que se alejara el coche. Se giró para observar el enorme río que cruzaba la ciudad, el Vístula. Era un paisaje muy bello, que pena que no tuviera suficiente tiempo para apreciarlo. Se dio la vuelta y se internó en la ciudad.

Siguió las indicaciones que tenía en un papel, cruzando las calles lentamente y mirando siempre los nombres de éstas. Seguramente visitaría el lugar al que iba más veces, y más la valía poder recorrer el camino sin ayuda de un papel que podía perder.

Llegó al sitio en el que había sido citada. Era enorme, un palacio seguramente, dividido en edificios blancos, con uno en el medio altísimo, que debía de tener más de doscientos metros.

Comprobó otra vez las indicaciones, para estar segura de que no se equivocaba. Lo tendría crudo para salir de esa ciudad sin congelarse.

Nada, los garabatos de la hoja ya no le servían, no recordaba las últimas calles que atravesó. Genial, ¿qué podía hacer ahora? Miró a su alrededor, sin esperar encontrar mucha ayuda.

Pero si la encontró, o más bien _le_ encontró.

En un banco, al otro lado de la calle, se encontraba un chico de ojos esmeralda y pelo rubio y liso, a media melena. Al contrario que ella, no vestía más que un traje militar polaco, chaqueta y pantalones verde oscuro y una capa del mismo color. No dejaba de mirarla, lo que la quitó toda duda de quién era.

La chica se acercó al joven, que alzó la mano a modo de saludo.

- ¡Feliks! Menos mal que estás aquí -dijo, sentándose a su lado. Los ojos del chico se pasearon por ella, y empezó a mordisquear algo que parecía una barrita de cereal.

- Llegas tarde -fue lo único que dijo.

- No calculé bien el tiempo que se tarda en llegar a Varsovia desde Budapest, además, me dejaron bastante lejos de aquí… Porque es aquí donde hemos quedado, ¿no? -la chica señaló el edificio tan alto que tenían delante. Feliks lo observó un momento.

- Tú estás _totalmente_ perdida, ¿eh? Ese es el palacio de la cultura y no sé qué más, creo que sigue en construcción -respondió con una sonrisa-. quedamos, _como_, a tres manzanas de aquí, Elizabeta.

- Oh… vaya… Roderich me ha debido de pegar su don para perderse… -bromeó- ¿Entonces tú que haces aquí?

_-__Como que_ esperarte.

-¿Y cómo sabes que acabaría aquí si me he perdido?

- Yo sé, _como_, todo lo que ocurre en Varsovia -replicó Feliks, terminándose su palito.

- ¿De verdad? -Elizabeta levantó una ceja.

-¡Claro que no! Eres como Toris, _o sea_, te lo crees todo -rio el rubio. Ella no es que se hubiera creído nada, pero la risa del polaco era demasiado graciosa para interrumpirle. Ojalá tuviera una mucho, así que decidí ir a buscarte y llegué hasta aquí y te vi, y _como que_ no me apetecía _para nada_ andar, así que esperé a que me vieras -concluyó.

- Pues ha sido una suerte que me encontrases, porque iba a morir de frío bien rápido -suspiró Elizabeta.

- Así, somos los polacos, _salvadores_ -bromeó el chico.

- ¿Y tú no tienes frío? -desde luego ese traje no la serviría mucho a ella.

- Llevo dos años en Rusia, podría vivir, _como que_, en un congelador -respondió, haciéndola reír. Se levantó entonces y se puso a caminar, seguido de Elizabeta. Sacó un nuevo palito de cereales de su bolsillo-. El _paluszki_ es de lo mejor, ¿no crees? -comentó- _Como que_ llegamos tarde a la reunión, ¿Qué te parece si nos movemos ya?

La chica asintió y siguió al polaco por las calles de Varsovia.

Lituania charlaba con Estonia en una sala de reuniones en la que faltaban todavía muchos países. Letonia ojeaba unos papeles que se había encontrado en su mesa, buscando hojas que estuvieran escritas en letón, o de no ser posible ruso, pero todo estaba en polaco. Suspiró, dejando los papeles a un lado. Todavía no había entrado el país come paluszki que podría traducirle todo.

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto…? Solo hemos llegado nosotros tres…

- Bueno, Po se fue a buscar a Hungría, si la encuentra no tardará mucho -dijo Lituania al oír las quejas de su compañero.

- Seguramente se habrá parado en alguna tienda de moda. Siempre hace esas cosas -comentó Estonia, colocándose las gafas.

- Venga ya, no lo creo. ¡Estaba harto de esperar! Si dice que va a hacer algo, buscar a Hungría, por ejemplo; lo hace -dijo Lituania, defendiendo a su amigo-. Es muy obstinado… -esto más bien lo dijo con un deje de "demasiado obstinado, creedme".

Entonces se abrió la puerta de la sala de golpe, chocando fuertemente contra la pared. El golpe asustó a los bálticos al punto de que Letonia se cayó de la silla. Un tipo de traje azul oscuro, pelo blanco y ojos rojos, entró por la puerta dando voces.

- ¡Buenos días a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a esta fantástica reunión! ¡Seguro que será divertidísima, sabiendo quién viene…! -gritó a los cuatro vientos Prusia, tirándose encima de su silla, y empezando a dar vueltas con ella- ¡Veamos que nos ha dejado nuestro amigo Feliks aquí! -gritó, cogiendo los papeles que se encontraban encima de la mesa. Los bálticos le observaban, molestos- ¡Pero si están en polaco! ¡¿Será casualidad, escrituras en polaco en Polonia?! ¡A lo mejor sí y todo! -siguió el pruso, que parecía tener la obligación de relatar todas sus acciones a voz en grito- Kesesesesesesese~ ¡Decidme, Lacayos! ¡¿Alguno de vosotros sabe polaco?! -se dirigió a los tres países de la sala.

- Prusia, creo que hay que destacar que NO somos TUS lacayos -aclaró Estonia, mirándole fijamente.

- ¡Vaya, un rebelde! ¡¿Qué te parece, Gilbird?! -preguntó a su pajarito, que se encontraba encima de su cabeza. El pollito pió por toda respuesta- ¡Yo también pienso lo mismo! ¡¿Acaso pensáis que sois MIS lacayos?! ¡Sois muy poco asombrosos para serlo, lo sabéis muy bien! -los bálticos le miraron molestos, pero a Prusia no le importaba mucho esos detalles- ¡Me refería a RUSIA! ¡Él es suficientemente poco asombroso para dejar que trabajéis para él! ¡¿Es que no sabéis ni eso?! -rió, pero después puso cara de preocupado, notándose el teatro en su sonrisa- Oh, mi inteligente Estonia, te has sentido confundido, ¿verdad? -efectivamente, Estonia le miró confundido, pero por razones diferentes- Al fin y al cabo, entre Rusia y yo hay una "P", ¿no? Y tú, en un arrebato de rebeldía, confundiste al asombroso Prusia con el impotente Rusia, pensando que solo alguien tan asombroso como yo podía ser tú jefe, ¿verdad?

- Mira, Prusia, estás…

- ¡No, no digas más! ¡Entiendo perfectamente que tengas estas confusiones, el gran YO es demasiado grande para ti! -dijo con un tono dramático aprendido de cierto francés- ¡Pero NO te preocupes! ¡Prusia sabe perdonar, pero no me vuelvas a confundir con ese _sin-P_ de…

- Rusia, ¿da?

El albino paró su teatro, congelado. Dirigió una mirada a los bálticos, que sonreían, divertidos.

- Está detrás de mí, ¿no? -dijo, intentando ocultar el tono de preocupación. Los tres países siguieron mirándole, sin responder.

Prusia se dio la vuelta, descubriendo a una chica joven, bastante alta y de pelo rubio claro recogido en una trenza. Sus ojos, gris plateado, brillaban.

- Por tú cara, me ha debido de quedar muy bien la imitación -comentó, aguantándose la risa.

- ¡Sveta! -gritó Prusia, incrédulo, y por poco cayéndose de la silla (estaba de pie encima de ella)- ¡No me pegues esos sustos! -temblaba un poco- Aunque debo admitir que te ha salido genial. Kesesesesesesese~ -empezó a reírse.

La chica se dirigió a su asiento, y empezó a hojear las hojas, pero lo dejó rápido, con un suspiro.

- Están todas en polaco… -dijo para sí, apoyando la cabeza en la mesa.

- ¡Estaba yo preguntando si alguien de aquí sabía polaco, pero me cambiaron el tema! -empezó a gritar Prusia- ¡Y bien! ¿Alguien sabe? -preguntó por segunda vez, mirando al resto de países. El castaño levantó la mano.

- Yo sé polaco… -respondió, irritado por el cansino albino.

- Kesesesesesesese~ ¡Ya sabía yo que alguien lo tenía que conocer! ¡Pues vete traduciendo a estos tres, que están más perdidos que un pingüino en el caribe! -ordenó, y seguidamente se puso a leer las hojas, sin mucho interés. Los bálticos y Sveta le miraron atónitos.

- ¿Así que _tú_ sabes polaco? -preguntó la chica, de piedra.

- ¡Y danés, húngaro, italiano, español, y francés, a parte del alemán, claro está! -los países le miraron incrédulos, y la sonrisa de Prusia se ensanchó- ¡Sois demasiado jóvenes para saber cómo podía llegar a aburrirse uno en la edad media! ¡Eso SÍ que era asombroso! -ahora los presentes le miraban con un nuevo, aunque pequeño, respeto.

Siguieron leyendo los papeles, a veces con la excéntrica sonrisa o comentarios del germano, ayudados por Lituania.

Entonces las puerta se abrieron, y Polonia hizo su aparición en la sala, seguido de Hungría.

El polaco observó a los nuevos presentes, Sveta y Prusia.

_- __O sea_ que todavía faltan… muchos -dijo, hartándose de contar sillas y sentándose en la suya propia-. Pues que bien.

- Feliks, has tenido todo un acierto en poner todo en polaco. -le comentó Sveta, irónica, mientras señalaba las hojas.

_- __O sea_, ¿pero no habéis leído que en recepción podéis pedir una copia traducida? -replicó Polonia, cogiendo la última hoja.

- Po, eso también está escrito en polaco -aclaró Lituania. El rubio miró la hoja de reojo, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

- …

- …

- …_Vaya _fallo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y todos los presentes se levantaron, dirigiéndose a por una copia que entendieran.

Solo quedaron Polonia, Prusia y Hungría, estos dos últimos mirándose fijamente.

- ¡¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí?! -gritó la húngara al albino, que respondió con una risotada.

- Voy con Rusia ¿recuerdas? Me cogió y me llevó con él… ¡Ya sabía yo que vendrías! Kesesesesesesese~

- ¿Entonces estás aquí por algo en especial o solo para fastidiarme?

- Esa pregunta dependerá de si llevas tú sartén contigo -la sonrisa del pruso se ensanchó.

- Maldito… -murmuró Hungría, echando de menos su instrumento de cocina-ataque. A Prusia le brillaron los ojos al ver que estaba a salvo.

_- __Como que_, puedes pedir una en recepción -comentó Polonia de repente, recordando a los dos que estaba allí.

- Maldito pijo, tendría que haberte matado cuando estuviste en mi poder -maldijo Prusia, mirando de reojo al rubio, que le sonreía.

-Pues sabrás, _como que_, ahora, no tienes _nada_ -dijo Polonia, como de pasada, pero al pruso no se le pasó. Su sonrisa vaciló por un momento-. Por no tener, no tienes ni a tu _hermano_, aunque es normal que el pequeño nazi no te quiera a su lado, tal y como eres -añadió.

Prusia se levantó, con los ojos carmesíes crepitando como llamas.

- ¡CÁLLATE, _ARSCHLOCH_! -le espetó, dirigiéndose a la mesa del polaco, que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala- ¡Te permito que digas cualquier cosa de mí, pero NI SE TE OCURRA INSULTAR A MI HERMANO! ¡Eres una mierda comparado con él! ¡Tus soldados me daban pena en la guerra! ¡Y ahora, como estás con Rusia, crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras! ¡¿no?! ¡Para que alguien te proteja y puedas reírte de nosotros, ¿verdad?!

- Hey, Prusia, para… -intervino Hungría.

- ¡TÚ NO TE METAS! -la gritó, sin girarse. Llegó a donde estaba Polonia, que le miraba tranquilamente, y le agarró del cuello de la camisa- ¡En cuanto mi hermano pueda, te reducirá a cenizas! ¡A ti a esta maldita uni…

- Cállate, Prusia. Molestas.

Alguien había hablado desde la entrada y no era Hungría. Prusia se giró, y esta vez no encontró a Sveta imitándole la voz, sino al original.

- Buenos días, Rusia -saludó rápidamente Hungría, antes de que el albino hiciera alguna burrada. Había intentado avisar a Prusia de que el soviético estaba presente, pero no le había hecho caso.

Rusia entró, con su típica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Detrás iban sus hermanas.

- Hungría, has venido. Me alegro -dijo, y siguió andando hasta su asiento.

- ¡Buenos días, Hungría! -saludó Ucrania, aun con una cara de preocupación por la pelea que se habían encontrado. Bielorrusia la miró con cara de "tocas a mi hermano y te mato", es decir, la de siempre.

Hungría miró un momento a Prusia antes de ponerse a hablar con Ucrania. El albino ya había soltado a Polonia, que le miraba desafiante, retándole a atacarle delante de Rusia. Pero si algo no era el germano, es loco, así que volvió a su asiento, con los puños y dientes bien apretados. Polonia sonrió.

- Así me gusta, Prusia. Buen chico -premió Rusia, sentándose al lado del susodicho, que pasó de él. Se puso a ojear los papeles-. Vaya, en polaco. Hoy te has lucido, Polonia, _da_?

_- __O sea_, estás en el sitio equivocado si crees que los pondré en ruso. Vete y cámbialos en recepción, como todos -dijo, con un claro tono de "ojalá no vuelvas".

Rusia notó el bajo aprecio que le tenía, pero no dijo nada. Él y sus hermanas se levantaron y se fueron a recepción. Hungría se levantó también.

- Prusia, vamos -dijo, acercándose al hombre.

- Sabes dónde está el sitio. Ve.

- ¿Te crees que soy tonta? Si te dejo solo con él os matáis.

- ¿Entonces qué haces que no te has ido ya?

- ¡Prusia! -Hungría ya se estaba hartando, el albino podía llegar a ser MUY tozudo.

Le cogió por la chaqueta, tirándole al suelo. Prusia ni siquiera rechistó, lo que preocupo aún más a la húngara. Dado que no reaccionaba lo llevo a rastras fuera.

- De verdad, Prusia… No puedes atacar a Polonia en una reunión -dijo tras cerrar la puerta de la sala, quedándose a solas con el germano en el pasillo.

- Tsk, ¿Y tú quién eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? -murmuró, todavía sentado en el suelo, su sonrisa en paradero desconocido- Se ha atrevido a insultarme, y decir eso de mi hermano…

- Está enfadado… -dijo para sí Hungría, pero el albino lo oyó. La miró, con las cejas levantadas, y la chica se sintió obligada a seguir- Está enfadado contigo y tú hermano. Recuerda las últimas guerras, os ensañáis con él sin razón, sólo porque es débil. Y ahora está con Rusia, lo que no le enfría mucho los humos. Yo también estaría igual…

Miró a Prusia, esperando enfado, sorpresa, o puede que una risotada, pero él hacía tiempo que había dejado de escucharla. Estaba sentado a lo indio, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y los dedos entrelazados, la cabeza reposada en ellos. Miraba a la nada, metido en sus pensamientos.

Hungría suspiró, cada día era más raro.

- Anda, acompáñame, que a mí se me ha olvidado el ca…

- ¿Crees que West se acordará de mí?

Hungría se giró. Prusia seguía allí, sentado, con la misma cara y pose que antes. Si no fuera porque era su voz, habría creído que había otra persona con ellos. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza, enojada.

- Deja de decir tonterías. Sería incluso más fácil que te olvidaras tú de él -si algo la molestaba era tener que consolar a un egocéntrico.

Se hizo un silencio, uno que se rompió inesperadamente.

- _Kesesesesesesese~!_ -soltó una fuerte carcajada, tan fuerte que Hungría se pegó a la pared contraría del susto. Prusia se levantó, con su sonrisa estampada- ¡¿Pero qué digo?! ¡De pequeño era él el que me mandaba a la cama en vez de al revés! ¡Me pregunto si dormirá tranquilo sabiendo que se me olvida lavarme los dientes! -a esto le secundó otra larga carcajada, y Hungría se alegró por primera vez en siglos de esa extraña risa.

- ¡¿Ya ha empezado a dar gritos otra vez?! -se oyó por el pasillo a Sveta, acompañada por quejas de otros países.

Pronto aparecieron todos, con papeles traducidos a sus respectivos idiomas. Ucrania se acercó a Hungría, dándola unas hojas.

- Como no venías, pedí yo la versión en húngaro.

_- __Köszönöm!*_ -agradeció la húngara, recordando cómo se solía preocupar la ucraniana por los demás.

_-__Payálsta!*_

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿y nadie se ha preocupado en traer una traducción al gran yo? -dijo Prusia, mirando a los bálticos. Estonia se colocó las gafas.

- Dijiste que lo entendías -opinó Lituania, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Y no había versión en pruso -comentó Sveta.

- Oh, ¿y en suiza se habla suizo? Vas a correr veinte minutos más el próximo entrenamiento por soltar esa burrada -dictaminó el albino, con una fingida cara de enfado.

- Olvídate de eso, era una broma -se defendió la chica rápidamente, y le tendió unos papeles-. Ésta es la versión en alemán -añadió, sonriente.

- Seguirás corriendo veinte minutos más, chiquilla.

- ¿Acaso hay algún entrenamiento que no los corra?

- ¡_Como que_ estamos todos, Liet! ¿No es extraño?

- Deja de hablar y empecemos la reunión…

Polonia rio, observando como su amigo se ponía rojo de verdad, con toda la gente escuchándoles. El polaco se sentó bien en su asiento, colocando las hojas delante suya.

_- __O sea_, ¿habéis leído los papeles? ¿O aún queda alguno que no sepa, _como que_, en recepción se traducen? -nadie se levantó, y Polonia sonrió, satisfecho- Pues mira, ya sabéis de que va la cosa -y se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento, empezando otra barrita de paluszki.

- Po, no puedes decir eso y ya está… -le susurró Lituania al oído- ¿No te falta algo…?

- ¿_Algo_? -abrió un tanto los ojos- Bueno, si alguien quiere, le doy. -dijo, levantando el paluszki.

-Po… me refiero a la reunión… -el lituano parecía el sol de lo rojo que estaba.

_-__O sea_, ¡pero que más hay que contar! -Polonia se cruzó de brazos- A ver, ¿hay alguien que no sepa leer?

Lituania se llevó las manos a la cara, avergonzado. Se oyó una risa excéntrica por la sala, luego un golpe; y ya no hubo más risas.

- Bien, dado que nuestro anfitrión no parece tener atención de hablar, lo haré yo, _da?_ -dijo Rusia, levantándose para que todos lo vieran- Algunos ya formáis parte de La Unión Soviética, pero esta reunión es especialmente para los que no -miró de reojo a Hungría, que se encogió en su asiento-. Sé que no puedo obligar a estos países a unirse a la unión, aunque puedo amenazaros si os negáis… -añadió con su sonrisa, acentuando su frialdad.

- Hermanito, sigue… -le susurró Ucrania.

- En fin, si os unís, La Unión Soviética os ayudará a reconstruir vuestras ciudades, y os protegerá -Hungría miró a Sveta, que era La URSS, al fin y al cabo, y esta la sonrió tímidamente. No parecía tan mala como la pintaba Estados Unidos, claro que él no sabía de Sveta, solo de Rusia, que sí que era cruel.

- ¿A cambio de qué? -preguntó rápidamente Polonia. Estaba claro que no se fiaba del ruso ni un pelo.

- A cambio de que vosotros hagáis lo mismo por nosotros. Ayuda mutua - respondió sonriente Rusia.

- No me refiero al país. _Como que_ nos pasará a Elizabeta y a mí, Feliks -dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Hungría parpadeó. No había pensado en ese detalle, y era algo importante para ella.

- Acataréis mis órdenes y las de Sveta, en menor medida las de los otros países -explicó Rusia-. Podéis pasar de Prusia completamente -añadió, mirando al susodicho. Pero este se encontraba desmontando un boli, tumbado en la silla y con los pies encima de la mesa. Al notar que era el centro de atención levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Ya habéis acabado? Porque hemos pasado más tiempo de espera que de reunión… _Kesese~_ -rio, y siguió con el boli.

- ¿Nada más? -preguntó de nuevo Polonia.

- Bueno, ya sabéis que los países pertenecientes vivirán conmigo…

- ¡¿Qué?!

Hungría se volvió a sentar rápidamente. Ahora sí que se encogió en el asiento. Bielorrusia la miraba con un cuchillo en la mano, Rusia había perdido la sonrisa por un momento y el resto de los países la miraban sorprendidos. Prusia tenía un gesto preocupado, pero siguió desmontando el objeto.

- Es la mejor forma de teneros vigilados. No quiero que os unáis con vuestros amigos… occidentales.

- Sino el menda no estaría aquí -concluyó Prusia, señalándose con el remontado boli.

- Nadie pidió tu opinión, ex-país -dijo fríamente Polonia, y Hungría se alivió de que el pruso pasara de él y volviera a desmontar el boli. No era listo, pero al menos tampoco tonto.

- Pero yo tengo que estar en Hungría, no puedo dejar mi país por tanto tiempo…

- Si pasas a ser un estado satélite de La Unión Soviética, da igual donde estés, seguirá siendo La URSS. No te pasará nada -le informó Estonia-. Es como cuando estuviste con Austria en el imperio Austro-Húngaro. No todo era Hungría, pero todo era el imperio -dio un ejemplo, colocándose las gafas.

- P-pero…

- No tienes ninguna excusa. Si te unes estarás en Moscú, como todos. Precisamente tú y Prusia sois los que menos querría que fuerais por vuestras anchas -concluyó con una sonrisa Rusia.

- Yo creí que me querían cerca por la _asombricidad_ que irradio… -comentó en un susurro Prusia a Hungría, que sonrió tímidamente.

- Deberías recordar más a menudo que estoy a tu lado, Prusia -dijo el ruso, levantando su tubo.

- ¡Oído cocina! -respondió el aludido, y volvió al boli.

- Pero no tiene sentido que me encerréis allí, no podría hacer nada aun estando en Hungría, seguiría controlada por La URSS.

- Señorita Hungría -le llamó Lituania-, ¿quién la contó que Sveta era la personificación de La Unión Soviética?

- … Polonia -respondió la chica, extrañada por tal pregunta.

- ¿Cuándo?

- De camino a aquí… me dijo que habría una chica que no conocería y que sería la unión… al principio no me lo creí, pero la vi al llegar…

- ¿Sabía de ella antes de llegar aquí? -siguió Lituania.

- … No.

- ¿Oyó a alguno de los países no presentes mencionarla en algún momento?

- No.

- ¿Ha oído alguna vez de una unión personificada?

- No…

- ¿Entiende ahora el porqué de que se impida ese contacto con otras naciones?

Hungría iba a responder negativamente de nuevo, hasta que cayó en la cuenta. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

- No queréis que le cuente a nadie que existe, ¿verdad?

Lituania asintió, y Sveta se sonrojó un poco al ver que Hungría la miraba de reojo.

- Porque sería un grave problema si llega a los oídos de USA -siguió la castaña.

- Veo que lo entiende perfectamente, Hungría -habló de nuevo Rusia- No es conveniente que nadie sepa nada.

- Pero… ¿y si me niego a unirme ahora? Ya se todo esto, podría decírselo a cualquiera. -opinó la húngara.

- ¡¿D-de verdad haría eso?! -exclamó Sveta. Miraba a Hungría asustada, aparentando lo que parecía: una chica de trece años con miedo a que su secreto fuera divulgado.

- … No -no tuvo que pensarlo mucho. No era nadie para fastidiar e incluso destruir la vida de una niña.

- … Hemos corrido ese riesgo, porque no nos parecía muy cuerdo rechazar esta oferta. Necesita ayuda y se la damos. Pero si se une, no volveremos a repetir ese error -finalizó Rusia-. ¿Lo entiende?

- Sí… lo entiendo… -dijo la chica, sentándose de nuevo.

- Como ve, hemos conseguido mantener este secreto a salvo, y querríamos que siguiera así unos años más -añadió Estonia, colocándose las gafas.

- Pues creo que ya no es tan secreto -comentó Prusia.

Todos los países se giraron, los ojos abiertos como platos. La sonrisa del albino se ensanchó hasta dimensiones insospechadas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -se atrevió a preguntar Hungría.

- Bah, no pongáis esas caras… -rio- sólo se lo he comentado a unos siete países… nada más…

Prusia puede que se cortara en lo que se refiere a pelear cuando hay más gente delante…

Pero Rusia no.

El tubo voló, golpeando al pruso en toda la cara, sin darle tiempo siquiera a gritar. Salió despedido, dándose contra la pared. Le empezó a sangrar la nariz y la boca, y la cara empezó a hinchársele rápidamente. Su pollito piaba alrededor preocupado, mientras Rusia se acercaba con el grifo levantado.

- ¿Cómo te has atrevido? _Kol kol kol…_ -tenía su sonrisa borrada del todo, y miraba al germano con ira, odio, furia, enfado e incluso preocupación- … ¡¿Sabes lo que has hecho?!

Lanzó su arma contra Prusia de nuevo, dándole en la cabeza. Este ahogó un grito de dolor, mientras escupía sangre. Una brecha se abrió en algún lugar de su cráneo, y sonó un horrible crujido. El brillante pelo blanco del albino se empezó a teñir de un brillante rojo carmesí.

- Te ibas a enterar igualmente… -consiguió susurrar en un intento de soportar el dolor.

- ¡Responde a mi pregunta! ¡¿Sabes lo que has hecho?! -gritó de nuevo el ruso, levantando el tubo por encima de su cabeza.

- _Kesese_… Hundirte… Ojalá acaben con todos… contigo… y esta mierda de uni…

Rusia volvió a golpearle, haciendo al pruso perder el conocimiento en un momento. Su pelo ya estaba completamente teñido de rojo, y su pollito picoteaba su mano, intentando llamarle la atención y que reaccionara.

- _Kol kol kol kol…_ -levantó de nuevo el grifo, dispuesto a descargarlo contra él de nuevo.

- ¡PARA! -gritó Hungría, sujetándole el brazo- ¡O-olvídate de lo que haya dicho! ¡Siempre suelta tonterías, y esta vez no es diferente! -consiguió que la parara de temblar la voz.

- H-hey… Hungría… no te metas… en problemas tú también… Claro que lo que digo… es cierto, bufanditas… _Kesese…_

La húngara tragó saliva. Loco, el pruso no era; pero imbécil a más no poder, sí.

Rusia fue a lanzar el arma contra él, pero descubrió que la chica seguía sujetándole.

La miró, y una sonrisa terrible se formó en su cara.

- Sí te golpeo a ti… sufrirá más… -dijo macabramente. Hungría abrió los ojos como platos, y Prusia hizo lo mismo. El soviético se deshizo del agarre de la castaña, girándose hacia ella.

- ¡N-no! ¡Rusia, para! -gritó Sveta, levantándose de su asiento. El nombrado la miró un momento.

- Hermano… e-estamos en una reunión… y no puedes atacar a alguien porque sí, Hungría no ha hecho nada... -dijo Ucrania, quitándole el tubo de la mano.

- Ya te has ensañado bastante con él, ¿no crees? -Sveta se acercó a Prusia, que estaba inmóvil en el suelo. El ruso la miró confundido.

- P-pero… él ha revelado que existes…

- ¿Y desde cuando le haces caso? -dijo la chica, comprobando la cara de Prusia, que peor no podía estar- Además… él ya me lo contó. -Rusia abrió los ojos de par en par, y el resto de países empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

- ¿Qué…

- Me contó todo lo que ocurrió en la reunión con los otros países, incluido eso, hace cuatro años… Claramente no te lo iba a contar a ti… -los ojos del ruso se fueron abriendo más y más- Yo también me enfade, y mucho… y me entró miedo… pero me explicó por qué lo hizo…

- ¿Por qué? -se le escapó a Hungría, y se tapó la boca al instante. Pero Rusia no se fijó en ella.

-Sigue hablando -ordenó fríamente.

- Porque ellos tienen otra unión… y si me descubren a mí, sería más fácil que le descubrieran a él…

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que el soviético miró confundido a Sveta.

- Tsk, maldita niña… me has hecho quedar como un héroe… -gruñó el pruso, dándole a la chica lo más fuerte que pudo (nada).

Rusia la miró un momento más, y después salió de la sala. El resto de países miraron como cerraba la puerta tras de sí, extrañados.

- ¿A dónde va? -se atrevió a preguntar Letonia.

- ¡HERMANO! -salió Bielorrusia corriendo por donde se había ido.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, interrumpido esta vez por Polonia.

- Pues, _como que_ ya acabó la lucha. ¿Seguimos con la reunión?

- ¡¿Qué?!

- No me quedaba otra opción… les necesito.

- ¡Pero tendrías que haberme avisado!

- Lo siento, me informaron tarde. Y habla más bajo, estoy al lado de la sala de reuniones.

- No creo que haya alguno que hable húngaro, pero si lo ves conveniente bajaré la voz. Ahora explícame.

Hungría se sentó. Iba a ser una conversación larga y dura, y seguramente sin el tiempo que mereciera.

- Austria, me encontraba en un aprieto, y apareció Ucrania en mi casa y me habló de esta reunión…

- … Y ahora eres un estado satélite de La Unión Soviética -zanjó, al otro lado de la línea-. ¿No ha sido muy precipitado?

- Me protegerán y me ayudarán a reconstruirme. Nadie más lo hizo. Era una buena oferta.

- Pero… ¿No piden nada a cambio? -preguntó el austriaco, extrañado.

- Que yo haga lo mismo con los otros países…

- Eso es normal.

- … y que tendría que vivir en Moscú -terminó Hungría.

No se oyó nada al otro lado, y la húngara temió que Austria hubiera colgado. Pero entonces la llegó un suspiro.

- Ha… ha sido tu elección, no me voy a quejar más -Hungría abrió los ojos como platos-. … ya no la puedes cambiar, ¿verdad?

- No puedo -admitió la chica.

- Podrías al menos haberlo hablado con tu ex-marido, ¿no? No te hubiera matado por tener esa idea -se notaba la sonrisa preocupada del austriaco aún sin verle.

- Ya te lo dije… fue precipitado.

- Al menos podrás dejarte caer por aquí de vez en cuando.

- … No.

- ¡¿Qué?! -se oyó otra vez el grito.

- Baja la voz, Austria.

- ¿Y visitarte? -se calmó un poco.

- … Tampoco.

- ¡Fantástico! ¡A eso lo llamo cárcel!

- ¡Que bajes la voz!

- ¿Algún problema, Hungría? -se oyó a Ucrania desde la sala de reuniones.

- ¡Nada! -se giró a la puerta, tapando el auricular del teléfono- Estaba quejándome de un fallo en la traducción de los papeles.

- Vale, pero entra pronto, que tenemos que prepararnos para salir.

- ¡Está bien! -hubo un silencio y Hungría destapó el auricular- Austria, no puedo hablar más.

- Supongo que ni siquiera podrás llamarme desde allí.

- No podré.

- …

- …

- … Pues… suerte… Hasta que nos volvamos a ver…

- Adiós… -la llamada se cortó, y Hungría suspiró.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y empezaron a salir los países. Ucrania la dio un abrigo y la indicó que la siguiera.

La húngara iba a charlar con ella, pero Prusia se puso a su lado, separándola un tanto del grupo. Genial. Ahora tendría que convivir con él. Iba a ser difícil.

- Estaba preocupado el señorito, ¿eh? -la susurró al oído. El pruso parecía y sonaba como un zombi, e iba a ser cuestión de minutos que se desmallara. Hungría le miro, sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes…?

- Me lo dijo un pajarito -respondió el pruso sonriente, acariciando su pollito, que pió. Además de ególatra, cotilla.

Más valía que en Moscú hubiera sartenes.

* * *

**Traducciones:**

**_Köszönöm! -_ ¡Gracias!**

**_Payálsta! - _¡De nada!**

**El contexto histórico es muy sencillo: inicio de la Guerra Fría. La rivalidad entre La URSS y EEUU ya es evidente, y los países del oeste crean la OTAN (1949), para protegerse de La URSS. La respuesta a esta defensa armamentística fue el Pacto de Varsovia, alias este. Este Pacto aparte de ser armamentístico ayudaba a reparar los países del este, garantizaba su ayuda y su defensa. Lituania, Letonia y Estonia eran parte de las repúblicas soviéticas, asique se unieron sí o sí. En cambio, Hungría y Polonia solo eran países del alrededor, pero sus presidentes eran maniquíes de Rusia, y se unieron también. En el caso de Polonia, el resto del mundo ya se lo había "regalado" a La URSS, y no hubo muchas revueltas. En cambio, en Hungría si que hubo unas cuantas... y en Checoslovaquia...**

**La verdad, quise meter a Checoslovaquia como homólogo del este a otro país del oeste que aparecerá más tarde y que no esta oficialmente sacado por Himaruya (aunque tiene dibujos suyos), pero decidí que no, ¡y es una pena, por que la primavera de Praga es sin duda famosa...! Este fue un fallo pequeño pero pasable.**

**El gordo fue que se me olvidaron completamenete Rumanía y Bulgaria, que están ahí con Hungría y se meten en el pacto también, ¡y es terrible porque solo me preocupaba si Finlandia estaba o no ahí, cuando tenía dos países que gritaban que ellos sí!**

**En fin, la cosa se arregla unos capítulos más alante... muchos capítulos más alante...**

**Eso es todo, ¡hasta la pasta!**

**¡Se aceptan reviews de todo tipo~**


	10. 10 - Der Gast

**AGH. ¡Lo siento! De primeras por estos quince días desaparecida en un reino sin wi-fi, y de segundas que no haya actualizado el jueves. Resulta que creí que era Lunes. Cosas del verano, la noción del tiempo desaparece (aunque, por desgracia, ya empezamos el curso -.-).**

**Por suerte, ya veis que hoy sé que es viernes y no martes; ¡voy avanzando!**

**Este capítulo es, más o menos, el final de lo que ocurrió en el anterior. No puede desvelarse la existencia de una unión impunemente, da? xD**

**Se titula _Der Gast_: "el invitado" en alemán. Conclusión: ocurre en Alemania :D**

**¡Que lo disfruteis!**

**ATENCIÓN: Ni Hetalia ni la trama y consecuentemente nada de esta historia me pertenece. Si eso, los chistes malos.**

* * *

**10-Der Gast**

_1955 – Tiergarten, Berlin, Berlin, Deutschland_

Ya llevaba muchos aciertos en el centro de la diana. Treinta de treinta y cinco era una marca más que envidiable; si se olvidaba de que los cinco intentos fallidos habían ido hacia Alemania.

- Bien. Creo que ya vale por hoy, Elias.

- ¡Pero estoy en mi racha de suerte!

Alemania arqueó una ceja. Los dos últimos intentos habían ido dirigidos a su cara. No había racha de suerte ahí.

- ¿Es que ahora buscas darme a MÍ?

- ¡No! ¡Quiero practicar más! ¡A la próxima acertaré en la diana! -exclamó el niño, y seguidamente levantó el arco y lanzó otra flecha. Esta fue, de alguna forma extraña y difícil de entender, a la cara de Alemania, que estaba situado a un lateral del campo de tiro.

La cogió justo cuando se iba a clavar en su nariz, como las otras cinco habían intentado. Miró al chico, que tragó saliva.

- Elias, si te he hecho algo que te haya molestado, lo siento…

- ¡No me has hecho nada! -dijo Elias rápidamente- ¡Ahora se me ha ido la racha de suerte, pero si sigo, volverá! -y empezó a cargar el arco de nuevo.

- ¡Creo que vale por hoy! -Alemania salió corriendo hasta el chico y le quitó el arma.

- ¡No! ¡Lud! ¡Eres malo! -saltó, en un intento de alcanzar el objeto. Pero los más de dos metros de altura que conseguía el brazo del alemán levantado eran inalcanzables para él.

Alemania recogió el carcaj del suelo, y enrolló la diana que habían colgado en el árbol.

- ¿Cuándo podré usar una pistola, Lud?

- Ahora no. Mañana tampoco. Dentro de muchos años.

- ¡¿Por quéeeeee?!

- Porque no puedo parar las balas con la mano.

- ¡Pero solo han sido seis flechas! ¡Seis!

- Y todas a mí. Menos mal que no hemos practicado por la mañana, porque con el sueño que tenía ya me abrías atravesado.

Elias suspiró. Alemania era demasiado tozudo para entender que las próximas diez flechas habrían sido dianas. Él niño no se daba cuenta de que el tozudo era él.

- ¡Vamos a medirme, Lud! ¡Vamos! -dijo, cambiando de tema. Alemania le miró de reojo.

- Te vas a llevar una decepción -replicó.

- ¡Verás como no!

- Haya tú.

Pasearon por el Tiergarten hasta llegar al Palacio de Bellevue. Allí habían clavado un palo de unos dos metros de altura, justo en la entrada del jardín.

Como no les habían dejado poner una barra de hierro delante del prestigioso palacio porque sí, le habían atado una banderita alemana en la punta y le habían colocado un cartelito turístico del lugar. Todo esto fue idea de Berlín.

Ese barrote era en el que se media Elias. No era fácil descubrir que esa era su verdadera función, pues en vez de tener las típicas miles de marcas, solo había tres.

Una en el 1'80: la altura de Alemania.

Otra en el 1'10: la altura del niño la primera vez que se midió.

Y una más en el 1'11: la altura de Elias a partir de 1953.

Alemania miró el palo. Había 46 centímetros entre la altura del niño y la de él.

- ¡Mídeme! ¡Mídeme! -gritó Elias, tendiéndole una pintura blanca.

Le puso al lado del barrote, le quitó las zapatillas y le obligó a no ponerse de puntillas. Y una vez más, marcó la raya de 1'11.

- ¡¿Cuánto?! ¡¿Cuánto?!

- 1'11.

- ¡¿Y cuál era mi última marca?!

- 1'11.

- …

- Al menos no has encogido.

- ¡¿Por qué no crezco?! ¡Luuuuud!

-Tendrás muchos genes de Luxemburgo.

- ¿Tú cuanto medias cuando apareciste?

- … Mi hermano me dijo… 1'50…

- ¡Luuuuud! ¡No me mientas!

Elias se puso a dar puñetazos a las rodillas de Alemania, algo que no le afectaba mucho. Ya se había acostumbrado a las rabietas del niño, cuatro años con él tenían que hacer media de alguna forma.

- ¡Quiero que me pongan más leche en el desayuno! -siguió el niño, alejándose del palacio- ¡Y yogures! ¡Y mucho queso! ¡Y entrenaré más y más duro.

- Eso dijiste la última vez, y sigues entrenando igual. Lo único que has conseguido es ponerte malo con tanto calcio.

- ¡Solo fueron tres veces!

- Me acuerdo, 1954. Pasaste un bonito año encerrado en casa, con Berlín.

- Aprendí muchos juegos de cartas, ¡Más que… -Elias chocó con Alemania, que había parado en seco. Se llevó la mano a la nariz, dolorido, y buscó lo que fuera que había parado a su amigo.

Pero la calle estaba igual que siempre. Muchos coches iban por la carretera de un lado para otro, la gente paseaba por la acera y se internaba en el precioso parque. Y al fondo, la Siegessäule. Se giró hacia el alemán, extrañado.

- ¿Te has muerto o algo? -dijo, tirándole de la camisa. No, muerto no estaba, porque su pecho su pecho se movía. Era lo único que se movía en él. -¿Te ha dado un shock? ¡Lud! -ahora le tiró del brazo, y como no reaccionara le bajaría los pantalones.

Por suerte, el alemán parpadeó. Se giró hacia el palacio.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Me había parecido ver… Bah, no creo que fuera él. No tiene sentido, me habré confundido de coche… -dijo para sí mismo.

- Podrías concretar…

Pero Alemania estaba metido en sus pensamientos, y se encaminó hacia el palacio. Elias le seguía, molesto. No le gustaba que no le hiciera caso, era como si la cabeza del hombre estuviera demasiado alta como para escucharle, y si algo odiaba el chiquillo, era recordar su estatura.

- ¡No pases de mí! -empezó a tirarle del brazo de nuevo- ¿Por qué volvemos? ¡Yo quiero pasear!

- Yo tengo trabajo dentro, y tú tienes que merendar. Ya pasearemos luego -replicó el alemán.

El chico iba a replicar, pero se asustó al ver que un coche paraba casi encima de él. Alemania se giró al ver que el chico, literalmente, le escalaba, huyendo del automóvil.

- ¡Ves, no me haces caso y casi me matan! ¡¿No sabes que siempre hay que tener un ojo puesto en los niños?! -le espetó, tirándole del pelo, lo cual era difícil con lo pegado que lo tenía a la cabeza.

- BÁJATE YA -la voz del germano sonó como cuando daba órdenes a sus cadetes, y consiguió que el niño cayera al suelo.

Se levantó, mascullando algo sobre su dolorido trasero, y entonces notó que no estaban solos.

Del coche había salido alguien muy alto, más que Alemania. Su pelo era blanco grisáceo tirando a plateado, y sus ojos morados. Si algo destacaba era su nariz y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Llevaba una bufanda muy larga, guantes negros y un abrigo que le llegaba por las rodillas, lo cual era mucho para el tiempo que hacía.

Elias recordaba haber visto esa cara en alguna parte, tan sonriente que daba miedo, pero no recordaba donde.

Miró a Alemania. Éste estaba también sorprendido, pero se notaba claramente que conocía al tipo. Miraba al hombre entre asustado, sorprendido y preocupado. Elias se preguntó si era por el largo tuvo del grifo que llevaba en su mano derecha.

El momento de sorpresa se rompió con una fría pregunta por parte del germano.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La sonrisa del otro se ensanchó.

- ¿No puedo hacer visitas?

- No me respondas con otra pregunta, Ivan. -cortó Alemania.

-Está bien~ -dijo el hombre, con una vocecita infantil extrañamente tenebrosa- Necesito hablar contigo, Ludwig.

Alemania miró a su alrededor, especialmente a Elias.

-¿No puede ser en otro momento?

-Sí pudiera ser en cualquier momento, habría avisado al venir, ¿no crees? -la sonrisa de Ivan daba cada vez más miedo.

- ¿Y es importante?

- Para mí sí.

Alemania suspiró ante la respuesta.

- ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado?

- Perfecto.

Y sin más palabras, entraron en el jardín del palacio. Alemania delante.

El germano parecía no tener emociones. Elias miró curioso a Ivan, pero bajó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que este le examinaba a él.

- Este niño… Te vi con él la última vez -dijo lentamente, pero Alemania no parecía tener ganas de charla. A La CECA empezó a dolerle la cabeza de tanto pensar donde había visto antes a ese hombre. El acento era extranjero, así que seguramente era de otro país, y podía deducir que del norte. Y aun así no lo sacaba.

Llegaron a la entrada del despacho de Alemania. Antes de entrar, este se giró al niño.

- Vete a merendar. No sé si tardaré mucho -el chiquillo asintió, pero una mano enguantada se posó en su hombro. Ivan no le dejaba moverse.

- El niño puede venir -dijo, con una sonrisa que no venía a cuento.

- Prefiero que no -replicó en tono frío el alemán.

- Entonces cambiaré mi postura. El niño _tiene_ que venir.

El chico se asustó ante las palabras del hombre mezcladas con la presión creciente en su hombro. El ceño de Alemania estaba más fruncido de lo normal, y se negaba claramente ante lo que había dicho Ivan, pero dejó el paso libre y Elias entró a la fuerza, con el extraño feliz a su lado. Su tutor entró también, y el niño se extrañó que cerrara la puerta con llave, pero al parecer era lo que quería Ivan, porque le soltó.

Tomaron asiento en el escritorio de la sala, que estaba repleto de papeles y carpetas del trabajo de Alemania. Elias iba a sentarse a su lado, pero al parecer se tenía que hacer todo lo que el extraño mandaba, porque sentó al niño a su lado sin que el Germano dijera nada en contra. Al chico le estaba empezando a asustar que Alemania se comportara de forma tan sumisa.

- Aquí no nos interrumpirán. ¿Te parece este lugar apropiado para hablar? -preguntó el germano.

_- __Da_.

- Entonces dime que quieres, Rusia.

Elias no podía estar más sorprendido. Primero de que hubiera acertado, porque ese tipo no podía ser de más al norte; y segundo, de que fuera un país.

Rusia. No se imaginaba que iba a hacer un miembro de La Unión Soviética allí. Tenía algo de miedo: no es que le hubieran hablado precisamente bien de él.

Hubo un silencio, algo que acentuaba el aura maligna del ruso. Este se acomodó en su asiento.

- ¿Por dónde empezar…? -dijo, jugueteando con su tubo- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Elias palideció. Se dirigía a él, algo que extrañó hasta a Alemania.

- … Elias… -susurró, mirando al suelo.

- Oh, en mi país Elias se dice _Iliá_. ¿Iliá qué?

- Elias… Schuman -concretó el chico, mirando ahora la pata del escritorio.

- Rusia, se supone que querías hablar conmigo -le recordó el alemán.

- Hablaré con quien quiera, ¿_da_? -dijo con una voz más fría que sus inviernos- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Alemania? ¿Por qué sabes que es un país, ¿no? -el niño asintió.

- Cuatro años.

- Vaya… ¿Y de dónde vienes?

- Viene de Lugano -contestó rápidamente Alemania. Rusia lo miró, con una sonrisa al más puro estilo del gato de Cheshire.

- Me gustaría que respondiera él. ¿Y dónde está Lugano, Iliá?

Alemania tragó saliva.

- Está en… Suiza -acertó el niño, recordando su hobby de aprenderse el mapamundi.

- Suiza… Supongo que hablarás muchas lenguas.

- … Inglés, alemán e italiano…

- Bastantes. Yo se hablar los dos primeros, pero el italiano se me escapa. Aunque aparte de esos, hablo muchos más. ¿Y cuántos años tienes, Iliá?

- … Siete.

- ¿Siete? ¿Y dónde dices que aprendiste esos idiomas?

- Pues… en Suiza…

- ¿En Suiza? ¿Y con pasar tres años allí ya sabes tantos?

- … Sí…

- Bien… -Rusia acabó el interrogatorio de repente. Elias suspiró aliviado- Ahora me vais a contar la verdad, ¿_da_?

- ¿Qué? -el chico miró confundido al hombre, y Alemania resopló.

- ¿A qué estás jugando?

- A que estáis jugando vosotros, Alemania. Estáis engañando a vuestro invitado. Eres un chico muy malo, ¿no querrás más castigos~? -respondió en un tono de regañina maternal, que sonaba bastante oscuro en su voz- Hace cuatro años, vi a este año, y ahora lo veo, y no ha cambiado nada…

- ¡He crecido DOS centímetros! -gritó el niño de repente. Eso era mucho para él, su orgullo, y que la gente no se enterara le enfadaba.

- … Excepto su altura, pero nada más -corrigió, divertido-. Se perfectamente que no es normal. Ese chico salió de la reunión que tuviste tú y tus amiguitos en Francia, ¿_da_?

Elias miró incrédulo al hombre. Le recordaba a Suiza, que parecía saberlo todo también.

- ¿A qué quieres llegar? -atajó Alemania.

- El niño es La Comunidad Europea del Carbón y el Acero. La CECA. Una unión, en conclusión.

Ahora Elias si que estaba impresionado, porque a Suiza le habían informado antes, pero este parecía que lo había deducido todo él solito. Si no fuera por el miedo, habría aplaudido.

- ¿Y cómo has llegado a esa… conclusión? -siguió Alemania, bastante preocupado.

- Porque tengo una. Sé cómo son -comentó tranquilamente-. Aunque eso ya lo sabes tú. Dejémonos de rodeos. He venido porque sabes que existe Sveta.

Alemania se llevó la mano a la cara.

- Sí… sé quién es Sveta…

- ¿Y crees que deberías saberlo? -la temperatura de la habitación bajaba con cada palabra que del ruso.

- … No -admitió Alemania.

- Y hay más como tú, ¿_da_? -Rusia se había levantado y daba vueltas a la habitación.

- Los países que fueron a la reunión: Francia, Holanda, Inglaterra, Luxemburgo, Bélgica, Italia y yo.

- ¿Inglaterra?

- Estaba allí porque el niño hablaba inglés.

- ¿Y nadie más? ¿Nadie más lo sabe? -hizo hincapié.

- … Suiza…

- ¿Suiza?

- Lo averiguó él solito, tras conocer a Elias. De él no te preocupes, sigue siendo tan neutral como siempre.

- Vaya… diez países… Más de lo que esperaba… Podrías haber tenido más cuidado -opinó el ruso. Elias estaba pálido, porque no veía al hombre, y no se atrevía a girarse, lo que acentuaba la frialdad de su voz.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú quien es Elias?

- Me lo dijo mi unión.

- ¡¿Sveta sabe que existo?! -exclamó el niño. Le emocionaba que otra unión supiera de él.

- … _Da_ -hasta al soviético le impresionaba tanto asombro-. Se lo dijo Prusia. _Siempre_ Prusia. Me enfadó mucho, Alemania.

- Más vale que no le hayas hecho nada. -amenazó el germano.

- Vamos, sabes que no le haría nada que no mereciera -eso hizo que Alemania se levantara de la silla, dando un golpe en la mesa que hizo a Elias dar un respingo.

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! ¡Cómo le hayas dado un solo golpe, juro que te…

- Tranquilo, no te pongas así -replicó Rusia, levantando los brazos como protegiéndose, pero todavía con una sonrisa-, al fin y al cabo, ya es demasiado tarde~

- ¡RUSIA! -iba a salir disparado a por el norteño, pero paró en seco al momento.

El ruso tenía su mano libre en el hombro de Elias, y la otra peligrosamente alzada sobre la cabeza del niño. El chico estaba pálido, dado que ni siquiera veía que estaría haciendo para asustar a su tutor.

- Calmémonos… -dijo lentamente- La mente fría, Alemania. Recuérdalo.

Alemania se sentó otra vez, y Rusia soltó a Elias.

- Así me gusta, buen chico -dijo, como premiándolo-. Bien, pues resulta que gracias a tú hermano, mi Sveta corre un peligro que no me gusta nada.

- ¿Y crees que éso me importa? -opinó Alemania, con una mirada como el hielo.

- Debería, porque como le pase algo a mi pequeña, le pasará algo… al vuestro -se acercó a Elias, y le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza con su tubo. Elias se congeló ante el tacto del metal-. Tú no sé si lo sabrás, pero si una unión muere… No saldrían muy bien sus países.

- ¡No me intentes matar! -gritó el chico de repente- ¡Tengo muy buena puntería con el arco y el tirachinas, y Roma me ha enseñado muy buenas técnicas de combate, y Lud también! ¡No podrás hacerme NADA!

- Vaya, es orgulloso -comentó Rusia-. Y muy hablador. Yo que tú no iría así por la vida.

- Sí, Bueno, eso ya me lo ha dicho Ken. -admitió el niño-. Pero cuando sea tan alto como Lud, seré INVENCIBLE -dijo en tono soñador. Desde luego el miedo había desaparecido.

- Eres muy gracioso. Sería divertido quitarte ese orgullo que tienes, pequeño malcriado.

- ¡¿Malcriado?! ¡Lud no me deja ni repetir postre! ¡Y me paso el día entrenando!

Alemania miraba atónito lo atrevido que podía resultar el chico. No sabía que país de la unión podía atreverse a responder a Rusia así. Sólo Prusia, y Alemania oriental no entraba en la unión, así que no podía ser. Rusia también miraba al niño impresionado.

- Me recuerdas a Sveta. Las uniones debéis de ser muy valientes por naturaleza -rio, mientras le daba unas palmaditas al niño, que le miraba desafiante-. Mira, tú más vale que te encargues de que tus amigos no suelten ni una palabra de ella, porque serás quien lo pague -la sonrisa no estuvo presente en esta frase. Elias entendió perfectamente que iba en serio.

Alemania miraba al soviético frustrado. Le había quitado a su hermano, y si se descuidaba, al pequeño. Y aun así no podía hacer lo que quería: estamparle la cara contra el suelo hasta que se arrepintiera. Apretó los dientes. Por suerte el chico no parecía temerle mucho, seguramente por ignorante, pero reconfortaba.

Rusia dejó en paz al chico y se dirigió a la puerta. Quitó la llave y salió al pasillo.

- Me voy. Ha sido una buena visita, y espero que productiva. Ser buenos chicos y portaros bien~ -se despidió.

- ¡Yo no me porto mal! -protestó Elias- ¡Adiós!

Rusia se fue, o al menos desapareció del campo de visión que otorgaba la entrada. La CECA estuvo pensando en la visita que acababan de recibir. Más rara imposible.

- Se fue -dijo por fin-. Lud, ¿me explicas todo lo que ha dicho?

Pero Alemania no respondió. Antes de que el ruso se fuera, ya había empezado a trabajar en sus informes.

Elias sabía de sobra que no debía molestarle, y salió de la habitación. No había entendido muy bien que había dicho Rusia, pero seguro que Berlín le explicaba algo.

* * *

**No hay traducciones:D Y mira que me encanta poner cosas en otro idioma...**

**Este ha sido un capitulo que demuestra a Alemania que el no manda. Se ve que ahora en Europa se ha revertido la situación... pero no vamos a entrar en política.**

**Tampoco hay mucho contenido histórico. Durante estos capítulos ha faltado mucho de eso, la verdad.**

**Pero en el próximo el tiempo empezará a avanzar y todo también. Y dentro de poco tendremos más personajes a parte de un niño hiperactivo y un país de hierro. Tal vez algún que otro zombie. Puede que un niño con Keffiyeh. Muy seguramente, una carta.**

**Todo eso era spoiler.**

**Confío en que nadie lea las notas de autor.**

**:D**

**O Bella ciao Bella ciao Bella ciao ciao ciao~**

**SomeSimpleStories**


	11. 11 - Conferenza di Messina

**¡Justo en el día acordado! Las cosas van marchando :D**

**Este es mi último día de vacaciones. Lo que quiere decir que el viernes tengo la presentación típica del curso y el Lunes (tras un finde de lamentaciones) empezarán los peores tres trimestres de mi vida. Porque este es un curso complicadillo.**

**A parte de esto, las cosas son más turbias en los cincuenta, ¡pero no tanto como para no tener una Conferencia en Messina, como dicta el título en italiano! Empieza una saga de conferencias que me encanta interrumpir. Si en esta historia solo hubiera reuniones, sería la mar de aburrida, ¿verdad? Aunque con los países nunca se sabe xD**

**ADVERTENCIA: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni los hechos, ni las uniones, ni la historia.**

* * *

**11-****Conferenza di Messina**

_1955 – Messina, Sicilia, Italia_

El niño se miró en el espejo, impresionado. Era la primera vez que llevaba un traje tan elegante, y tenía que admitir que no le quedaba nada mal. Era azul oscuro, casi negro, con un bolsillo en la parte superior izquierda de la chaqueta y unos pantalones que le quedaban algo largos. Llevaba una camisa blanca, que hacía un contraste brutal con la corbata, rojo fuerte.

La corbata.

No había forma de atársela bien.

- Lud… -dio la espalda al espejo. Alemania le miró de reojo.

- Bájate de la cómoda.

- ¡Pero es que sino no me veo! -protestó, saltando al suelo. Se acercó al alemán, que se estaba calzando- La corbata es algo extraño, Lud.

Alemania suspiró y la ató correctamente, porque con el nudo que se había hecho el niño parecía que le estaban ahorcando.

- Ya le cogerás el tranquillo -dijo al terminar-. ponte los zapatos, nos vendrán a buscar dentro nada.

Elias fue corriendo a por los zapatos de cuero negro que le habían comprado expresamente para esa reunión. Con todo el traje puesto, no podía pensar en otra cosa aparte de que estaba hecho un pincel. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría en arrugarse, mancharse o romperse.

Llamaron a la puerta, y Alemania suspiró. Era Romano quien salió de ella.

Llevaba un traje negro azabache con unas rayas blancas muy finas. Los zapatos también eran negros, mucho más estilosos que los de Elias o Alemania. Aparte tenía unas gafas con cristales tintados y un sombrerito negro, con una cinta roja.

Alemania levantó una ceja.

- ¿De qué vas?

- Tú no preguntes, y todo irá bien, _Capicci_? -respondió, colocándose el sombrero.

- Vale, de mafioso.

- ¡Roma, mola tu traje! -exclamó Elias.

- … Tú pareces un señorito a escala reducida -comentó este tras un vistazo. Después miró su reloj.- Si no nos vamos ya llegaremos tarde, así que moved el culo.

- ¡Quiero probarme tus gafas, Roma!

- Yo no quiero que te las pruebes.

- ¿Y es sombrero?

- Tampoco.

- ¿Los zapatos?

- Ni siquiera son de tu talla. Y cállate, me estás mareando.

Fueron a salir, con el niño primero, pero a Romano le detuvo Alemania. El castaño se giró, molesto, como cada vez que tenía que estar con el alemán.

- A ti sí que NO te voy a dejar probarte nada mío.

- Ni que quisiera -replicó Alemania. Entonces metió la mano en la chaqueta del italiano, sacando un bonito y plateado revólver.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! -Romano intentó alcanzar el arma, pero el alemán la levantó sobre su cabeza, y se acercó rápidamente a la cómoda, donde lo metió en un cajón que cerró con llave.

- Asegurarme de que no pasa lo de la última vez.

- Bastardo, ¡era teatro!

- Me da igual, no viajarás armado con Elias. Es más, ¿por qué llevas arma? -Alemania salió por la puerta, no sin antes empujar a Romano fuera. Elias miraba las plantas del pasillo, tan feliz.

- Siempre llevo, bastardo. Estás en el sur de Italia, conmigo. Deberías asegurarte una buena protección, como un revólver -dijo, extendiendo los brazos a su alrededor al salir del edificio, como intentando que viera donde estaban-. Además, pasé la noche en un "arreglo de cuentas" que acabó hace seis minutos. Así que no me ha dado tiempo para cambiarme, porque tenía que ir a buscaros.

- ¿Un ajuste de cuentas? -se extrañó Alemania.

- Sí. Un ajuste. Cosas mías -respondió el otro, quitándole importancia-. Como terminó hace poco, espero que no tengamos problemas durante el viaje...

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En qué lio nos vas a meter?!

- Se supone que ninguno.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Un lio? ¿Una aventura? -llegó el niño, emocionado- ¡Sería genial!

Romano lo miró con las cejas levantadas tras las gafas.

- A ti te gusta mucho el riesgo, ¿no?

- Es que Alemania me protege mucho, y aburre.

- Es por tu bien, Elias. Aquí... -miró al italiano- … tendrías muchos problemas, es muy peligroso.

- ¿Sabes qué, macho patatas? Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Siguieron caminando por la calle, el chico mirando feliz todo. Le encantaba la idea de haber visitado Italia.

Hacia como una semana que Alemania le había avisado de una reunión, a principios de Junio, a la que tendría que asistir. Al principio el chico maldijo todo, porque a las reuniones a las que iba siempre resultaban ser un muermo.

Pero entonces le dijeron que era en Messina, Sicilia.

Italia.

Y no pudo estar más contento, porque Veneciano le había hablado mucho del país de la pasta, y siempre le entraban ganas de ir Venecia, o al Vaticano, o a Roma, o a cualquier sitio de allí.

Y el día anterior Alemania y él viajaron a para Messina, el primero aguantando los comentarios emocionados del segundo. En Messina se alojaron en un hotel, e Italia les llamó por teléfono y les avisó de que Romano les recogería a la mañana siguiente.

Y ahora estaban caminando por las calles de Messina, bajo un sol abrasador que poco tenía que ver con el de Berlín.

- ¡Aquí hace mucho calor! -dijo el niño, emocionado (TODO lo decía emocionado).

- No has visto esto en Agosto, ¿verdad?

- ¡No!

- Pues te pierdes mucho. Aunque no se puede comparar con el verano del imbécil-bastardo español. ÉSO es calor.

- ¡¿Cómo es Esp...

- Cállate -cortaron Romano y Alemania a la vez. El chico se extrañó bastante, solo era una pregunta inocente, pero supuso que tendrían sus razones. Y como no se iba a callar, cambió de tema-. ¡He aprendido mucho italiano, Roma! ¡Tú hermano enseña muy bien!

Romano se giró.

- ¿Mi _fratello_ te ha enseñado italiano? -parecía que tenía hasta curiosidad.

- ¡Estos cuatro años! ¡Lo hablo perfectamente! ¡Y verás!

Italia del sur le miró un momento, después rio por lo bajito.

- Todos dicen que saben italiano hasta que descubren el detalle.

- ¿Qué detalle?

- Ya lo sabrás.

Elias le miró, pero no parecía que le fuera a contar más, y Alemania tampoco. Genial.

Siguieron andando hasta llegar a una plazoleta, donde Romano se paró. Sacó una especie de walkie-talkie, y empezó a hablar en un italiano muy rápido y extraño. Elias no entendía mucho, por no decir nada. El acento del hermano de Veneciano era muy diferente, y había palabras que se le escapaban que que el niño supiera, no era del idioma. O sí. Eso parecía otro idioma. Pero le daba igual, estaba feliz con oír la lengua. Se oyó luego una voz del walkie, que por la distancia a la que estaban no se entendía lo que le decía. Alemania abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer a Italia. Acabaron con un "ciao", y Romano guardó el transmisor. Se giró para ver que sus dos acompañantes le miraban como si fuera un bicho raro.

- _Che?!_

- ¿Por qué hablas con tu hermano por un WALKIE-TALKIE?

- No es un walkie, bastardo. Es un teléfono seguro.

- ¿Y qué te ha dicho? -preguntó el niño, emocionado.

- Que no parece que vayamos a tener problemas.

- ¡¿Qué estáis tramando, Vargas!? -Alemania estaba preocupándose de verdad.

- _Cazzo! _¡Nada! ¡Te dije que podría haber problemas y no los hay, punto! -zanjó, dirigiéndose a un coche que había aparcado al otro lado de la plazoleta. Alemania ya estaba temiendo cualquier tiroteo o persecución mafiosa.

En el coche parecía haber un tipo que parecía tener la misma edad de Romano, con una barba de pocos días y el pelo negro revuelto. Tenía unas ojeras enormes.

Romano dio unos golpes al capó, llamándole la atención.

- ¡Piero! ¡Ya nos vamos!

- No podías tardar más, ¿verdad? Me he tomado tres cafés mientras te esperaba... -se calló al ver los acompañantes de Romano- Vaya, un niño de un metro y un hombre de dos, ¿buscas contrarios, Lovino?

- Ha sido casualidad.

- Al menos preséntame~

El castaño le miró con cara de "cállate, pesado", y se sentó en el asiento que estaba al lado del del conductor.

- Ludwig, Elias, este es Piero, un amigo mio.

- Solo me usa de chófer, ni me estima. Y luego quiere que le invite a un café y se enfada cuando le digo que no lo merece...

- Conduce, bastardo. Llegamos tarde -cortó Romano, molesto.

Piero suspiró y arrancó el motor. Elias decidió que ese italiano le caía bien.

Romano abrió la guantera del coche, y sacó una pistolita. Elias quedó asombrado, Alemania frunció el ceño y Piero siguió conduciendo tan tranquilo.

- ¿Te quito el revolver para eso?

- Predecí que lo harías, y no puedo ir desarmado. Tampoco tengo intención de disparar a nadie. Siempre que no me molestéis, claro...

- ¡ROMANO! -rugió Alemania.

- ¡_Chigiiiii_! ¡No grites, maldito macho patatas! ¡Te oigo perfectamente! ¡Que no voy a dispararos! ¡¿Feliz?!

- Jaja... "chigi"... menudo grito... me matas... -comentó entre risas Piero- ¿Y que es eso de "romano"? Que yo sepa, eres napolitano.

- Es un apodo, porque les conocí en Roma -contestó tranquilamente el sureño, y a través de las gafas, Alemania pudo ver la cara de "me debes una".

- ¿Y de dónde sois?

- De Berlín.

- ¡Alemanes! Los odias bastante, ¿no, Lovino?

- Dilo más alto.

- ¡Pero yo no soy de Alemania! ¡¿A mi también me odias?! -saltó Elias.

- No, no te odio... -respondió, Molesto.

- ¿De dónde es el enano? -siguió preguntando Piero.

- Lo adopté en Lugano -mintió Alemania. El chico tenía oficialmente esa nacionalidad.

- ¿De Suiza? Vaya, es la primera vez que oigo que sacan niños de allí en vez de meterlos... -comentó, divertido- La verdad es que Lovino odia también a los suizos, y terminaría antes si dijera lo que no odia, la verdad, pero yo conocí a uno y era muy majo...

- ¡_Cazzo_, cállate ya! ¡Hablas más que mi hermano! -gritó Romano al fin.

- Es que si no me duermo, y como nos estrellemos...

- Supongo que tu has estado con Lovino en vela también -opinó Alemania, viendo que Piero iba vestido de forma muy parecida a la del sureño.

- Sí. El lleva gafas para ocultar las ojeras, pero yo no tenía ningunas a mano.

- ¿Y qué pasó? -preguntó el niño. Romano se giró y miró a sus acompañantes, furioso.

- Estáis sordos... ¡QUE HUBO UN AJUSTE DE CUENTAS! ¿¡Es que no os entra en la cabeza!? Si lo hubiera dicho en italiano lo entendería, pero de verdad...

- Yo pedía más detalles... -dijo el chiquillo, asustado por los gritos.

Entonces Romano se calló, y Piero empezó a reírse, más tarde seguido por el país. El chico se preguntó que habría dicho tan gracioso, y miró interrogante a Alemania, pero este se tapaba la cara con la mano, suspirando.

- ¿Qué? -replicó, molesto.

- Señorito Elia, contar te lo podemos contar, pero luego tendríamos que matarte -explicó por fin Piero.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No lo entiendo!

- Déjalo -dijo Alemania, tapándole la boca.

- Mejor, porque ya hemos llegado -anunció el conductor, aparcando delante de un edificio de seis pisos.

Romano y Elias bajaron, y Alemania miró enfadado como el primero se llevaba el arma.

- Señor Ludwig, tranquilícese. El arma está descargada -comentó Piero cuando se alejó Romano.

- ¿De verdad? -el alemán alzó una ceja.

- La vació anoche. Hubo mucho revuelo, ya se lo dijimos.

- No se si alegrarme o preocuparme.

- Olvídese del tema y ya está.

Tras la sugerencia, arrancó el coche y se despidió de todos mientras desaparecía por las calles de Messina. Alemania se giró, para descubrir a Romano mirando la pistola.

- _Vaffanculo.__.. _-murmuró, mientras ojeaba el cargador, vacío. Elias reía mientras el castaño empezaba a murmurar insultos en italiano, y el germano empezó a temer que se los aprendiera.

Avanzaron por el patio del edificio, un camino bordeado de hierba y decorado con banderas de diferentes países. En la puerta del edificio se encontraba Italia, sentado y tomando unos espaguetis. Llevaba el mismo traje que su hermano, pero la cinta de su sombrero era verde. Al ver que llegaban dejo la pasta y se levantó de un salto.

- ¡¿Habéis llegado sin problemas?! -dijo, dando un abrazo a Alemania antes de que este pudiera esquivarlo. Después pasó a coger a Elias en brazos (que sencillamente flipó al verse a esa altura), y finalmente intentó abrazar a su hermano, que le puso el cañón de la pistola en la frente.

- Perfectamente -respondió cuando Italia volvió a por su pasta.

- Italia... ¿También llevas ese traje de mafioso?

- _Ve~_ Es bonito, ¿a que sí? -dijo poniéndose las gafas tintadas que llevaba colgadas de la chaqueta- mira, si no sonrío con estas gafas parezco un malote... ¡No puedo dejar de sonreír! -dijo tras un intento de parecer serio, lo que le hizo partirse de lista- ¡Tienes que enseñarme, _fratello_!

- Olvídalo, es imposible.

- ¡Feli, Feli! ¡¿Me dejas probarme el sombrero?!

- _Ve~ _¡Vale! -Italia le puso su sombrero a Elias, y las gafas también- ¡Te queda genial!

- Uah ¿De verdad? ¿Tú que opinas, Lud?

- Está... ¿bien?

- ¡Me tienes que comprar un gorro como este! ¡Roma, tu hermano es más majo que tú! -dijo, girándose hacia el otro Italia.

- Nunca dije que yo lo fuera -replicó el susodicho.

Esperaron a que Italia se acabara la pasta (dentro no se podía comer, por eso estaba fuera), y entraron. El Italiano les guió por los pasillos hasta que entraron en una sala bastante grande. Tenía una mesa circular con un hueco en el centro, y habría asiento para unas veinte personas, pero solo ocho estaban dispuestos con papeles y agua.

Ya habían llegado todos excepto Francia, así que se sentaron a esperar.

- Tsk, tenía que faltar el bastardo pervertido...

- _Ve~ _¿Habrá tenido problemas?

- Los problemas los tendrán los que se topen con él. Ni siquiera yo he llegado tarde y tenía trabajo. Como se haya quedado ligando...

- Que sepáis que el tiempo que estemos sin reunión ,será tiempo perdido y me lo tendréis que pagar.

- ¡Hermano! Esperemos y ya está...

- Estoy perdiendo un tiempo que podría usar para trabajar, así que ese francés me pagará cien florines neerlandeses por cada hora perdida.

- ¡Hermano!

- La verdad es que yo también tengo mucho trabajo, ¿no podemos empezar sin él...?

- Me temo que no, Luxemburgo. Igualmente faltan tres minutos para la hora prevista para la reunión.

- Alemanes, siempre pendientes del tiempo... más vale que no le hayas pegado esa manía al niño...

- ¡Me tiene en un horario muy estricto!

- La única norma es acostarse a las nueve...

- ¿Ves? Es súper estricto...

- He traído gofres por si alguien tardaba. ¿queréis alguno?

- ¿De verdad has traído? Me gustaría probarlos...

- Romano, a comer fuera.

- Cállate, maldito macho patatas.

- _Bonjour_ ¿Echabais de menos al hermano mayor?

Francia entró en la sala, vestido con un traje blanco y llevando un maletín en la mano. Miró su reloj al sentarse.

- Justo a tiempo, creí que llegaría tarde...

- Me debes cien florines.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Hermano, dijiste por hora...

- El tiempo es valioso. Por minuto.

- No entiendo nada, pero no soltaré ni una moneda.

- ¿Empezamos ya la reunión? -habló Alemania dando un golpe en la mesa.

Los países callaron rápidamente y empezaron a hojear los papeles que había frente a ellos. Elias suspiró al ver que los suyos estaban en alemán. Para leer prefería el inglés. Así que se quedó mirando a las naciones. Alguna comentaría el tema.

- Ya más o menos sabéis de que va, ¿no? -dijo el alemán. Miró a La CECA, que se encogió de hombros, y suspiró- Bien, ya hemos comprobado que esta unión ha sido algo bastante bueno.

- Y guapo -comento Francia.

- UNIÓN, no NIÑO, Bonnefoy -le aclaró Alemania.

- Oh, la unión también es una belleza.

- Cállate, pervertido -le espetó Romano-. ¿Cómo puede ser algo que no se ve _bello_?

- Romano, ¡yo no te veo los ojos y sé que son preciosos! Me gustaría también verte otra c-

Francia quedó acallado por un puñetazo de Italia del Sur, que había volado desde su asiento al de él en un segundo. Y Elias se quedó sin saber qué quería ver el galo.

- ¿Podemos seguir? -preguntó el germano, y Romano volvió a su asiento, ya feliz- Perfecto. Mis jefes, y también los vuestros, han estado pensando en ampliarlo a más cosas aparte de carbón y acero.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que ahora tengo que compartir mi dinero? -preguntó rápidamente Holanda.

- … Que yo sepa, el tuyo no, el del territorio. Sería una ampliación a toda la economía.

- ¿Tú me mandarías salchichas y yo macarrones? Bastardo, eso no es equivalente.

- Yo no tengo mucho que exportar, mi país es pequeño -opinó Luxemburgo-. Aunque cambiaría gustosamente horas de trabajo por gofres...

- ¡No hace nada de falta intercambiar nada para que te dé gofres! -exclamó Bélgica, abriendo una caja que tenía a su lado.

- Yo os daré el mejor vino francés.

- _Ve~_ ¡Pasta! ¡Yo exportaré pasta!

- Yo os cambio lo que queráis por dinero.

- _Oh là là_ ¿Cualquier cosa? Yo acepto ese intercambio...

- ¡Callaos ya! ¡Pensar en los ciudadanos! ¡Nosotros no vamos a intercambiar nada!

- Francia, te cambio mis patatas fritas belgas por crepés tuyos.

- Yo tengo tomates, pero no los exportaré al país del macho patatas.

- Ve~ ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque no!

- ¿Nadie quiere horas de trabajo...?

- Las cojo si me das dinero.

- Hecho.

- ¡¿ALGUIEN ME ESTÁ ESCUCHANDO?!

- ¿Cuánto pides por las horas?

- Mucho.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Tú dame mucho.

- ¡Hermano! ¡Otro hermano! ¡Parar ya!

- No hagáis enfadar a _Belgique~_

- ¡PARAR TODOS Y...

- Lud... -Alemania y el resto de países callaron al ver que el niño levantaba la mano.

- ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Si acepto esto... ¿creceré?

Alemania se llevó la mano a la cara. Ni la unión se concentraba.

- Uno quiere dinero, otro porno, y otro crecer. De verdad estáis todos locos -sentenció Romano, tomando un gofre.

- ¡Yo también quiero uno!

- Marchando un gofre para Élie~

- ¿Tráfico ilegal de dulce? Yo también quiero probarlo...

- Otro para Luxemburgo~

- _Ve~ _¡Y yo!

Alemania dio un golpe en la mesa de Elias, que pegó un salto. Las naciones enmudecieron, a medio transporte de gofres para Italia. El alemán obtuvo su atención.

- Dado que os parece tan buena idea esto del intercambio maximizado, zanjamos el asunto y salís fuera a tomar vuestros gofres, ¿entendido?

- Bastardo, ¿cómo se acaba esto?

- Firmar los papeles y punto.

Los países firmaron y se fueron hiendo. Elias estaba feliz, había sido una reunión corta y divertida, e iba a crecer (nadie se lo había confirmado, pero lo inquiría).

Italia, Bélgica, Holanda y Luxemburgo salieron, y más tarde un malhumorado Alemania. Elias le iba a seguir, pero oyó algo que le hizo parar.

- Romano, tengo que hablar contigo -dijo Francia acercándose al asiento del italiano.

- Yo no. Ya te lo pasaste bastante bien hoy, ¿no?

- No tiene que ver con la reunión... ¿sabes por qué llegué tarde?

Elias se volvió a sentar, curioso. Al parecer no le notaron.

Romano miró al galo confuso:

- ¿Por?

Francia sonrió, y le entregó lo que parecía una carta. El castaño se sorprendió un tanto, y la hecho un vistazo. Levantó una ceja.

- Está en árabe -dijo, señalando la escritura propia del idioma.

- Lo se.

- Jaja... ¿Y piensas que yo puedo traducirlo? Hace más de seiscientos años que no lo hablo, creo que ha debido de cambiar bastante.

- He hablado con gente que conoce el idioma, filólogos y traductores. Pero no lo podían entender.

- Pues te engañaron y en realidad no sabían ni papa de árabe.

- Me refiero a que me dijeron que era árabe antiguo, Romano -explicó Francia.

- Tú eres la penúltima persona en el mundo a la que haría un favor. No te lo traduciré.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te jodas -aclaró el italiano, devolviéndole la carta. Pero el rubio no la cogió.

- ¿Y si te digo que llegó desde Valencia?

Romano le miró a través de las gafas fijamente. A continuación abrió la carta, y la echó un corto vistazo a la apretujada letra arábiga antes de empezar a leer, bajo la atenta mirada de Francia.

La cara de concentración del sureño era tal que nadie se atrevería a molestarle ni por asomo. Era algo bastante extraño ver su expresión de sorpresa mezclada con una de preocupación, que más tarde empezó a palidecer. Francia le miraba extrañado, sentado en su asiento, mientras Romano daba vueltas al rededor de la sala, imperturbable. Estuvo así unos minutos que a Elias le parecieron eternos, y seguramente fue mucho tiempo, porque el galo miraba el reloj de vez en cuando. Debía de ser una carta bastante difícil de entender, porque larga no parecía.

Entonces Romano paró de andar, y dejó el papel encima de una mesa, en la que apoyó las manos a modo de soporte, su cabeza seguramente muy lejos de allí.

Después cogió su maletín y se fue, dejando la escritura y a un sorprendido Francia.

- … Vaya, ni me ha dicho lo que pone... -habló para sí mismo, cogiendo la carta y mirándola interrogante. La guardó, y al levantar la vista descubrió que no estaba solo. Elias le miraba, ansioso- ¿Tú no estabas fuera? ¿Qué...

- ¿Dónde está Valencia? -preguntó el niño de repente. El hombre pensó un momento si era bueno responderle.

- … Está en España, en la costa Mediterránea. Has oído todo, ¿verdad? -el chico asintió- … No se lo cuentes a Alemania. Hasta que sepa lo que pone, esto es un secreto, ¿entendido? -dijo más serio que nunca.

- … Entendido.

- _Très bien! _¡Hasta luego! -terminó Francia, cogiendo su maletín y saliendo, dejando solo al chico, que no tardó en irse también, pensando en los gofres.

* * *

**Nada importante que traducir en este capítulo a parte de algún que otro bonito insulto :D**

**Bueno, la conferencia de Messina fue una de las muchas reuniones iniciales que tuvieron los países de la CECA y en la que se discutió ampliar la unión a toda la economía, lo que significaría, primero, cambiar el nombre, y segundo, hacer uno de los pilares de la futura Unión Europea.**

**Sobre Messina, es una ciudad que está en la punta de Sicilia más cercana a la bota de Italia, tanto que se podría hacer un puente y unir ambos sitios, pero no lo han hecho. A lo mejor quieren que las mafias sicilianas se queden ahí xD**

**iEso es todo! Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Reviews, por favor!**

**~SomeSimpleStories**


	12. 12 - Neugier

**¡Y volvemos! Este curso va a ser fantástico, aunque sea difícil :D Tengo unos compañeros majísimos y las artes son tan divertidas que me da igual los exámenes que tenga :3**

**Por cierto, en el capítulo anterior Romano aseguraba que Francia era la penúltima persona a la que la haría un favor, ¿nadie me preguntó quién era la última? Bueno, los que hayáis pensado en Alemania, habéis acertado. Y los que hayáis pensado en España... Creo que habéis acertado también. XD**

**Este cap va a dar a unos pocos interesantes, trasladándonos a la realidad de una punta de Europa, ¿preparados? ¡Bien! :D**

**"Neugier", una palabra que para ser alemana no suena con esa fuerza típica, significa "curiosidad".**

**(Una vez leí que sueño en alemán es "traum", y desde entonces tengo "traumas"por las noches xD)**

**ADVERTENCIA: Nada, pero nada de nada, me pertenece en esta historia.**

* * *

**12-Neugier**

_1955 – Schloss Bellevue, Berlin, Berlin, Deutschland_

Elias jugaba por los pasillos del palacio a una especie de pilla-pilla en el que ligaban los perros de Alemania. El germano no le dejaba jugar con los animales dentro de casa, pero hacia tiempo que no le prestaba atención ni a él ni a sus mascotas. Desde la visita de Rusia, Alemania solo se limitaba a trabajar y entrenar, sin nada que se saliera de lo estricto.

Así que Elias se tuvo que buscar la vida en lo referente a divertirse. Y sin nadie que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, el niño se estaba convirtiendo en un gamberro de primera, hasta el punto de molestar a todo el palacio.

Pero después de viajar a Messina, y viendo que Alemania seguía con esa indiferencia, Berlín tomó medidas drásticas:

Se hizo cargo del niño.

- ¡Señor Kennel, Elias está jugando con los perros dentro del palacio! -entró estrepitosamente un sirviente en la habitación de Berlín, que escupió el café que estaba tomando del susto.

- ¡Sal, cierra y LLAMA! -le gritó, molesto.

- ¡Pero...

- ¡Vamos!

El sirviente cerró la puerta, y se oyeron unos golpes en está.

- Pase...

La puerta se abrió y entró el hombre. Berlín le dedicó una sonrisa.

- ¿Algún problema? -dijo como si ni hubiera pasado nada.

- Buenas tardes, señor Kennel. El señorito Elias esta jugando a ser perseguido por los perros dentro del palacio.

- Bien. Dile que como no esté aquí en un minuto hará sentadillas toda la noche.

- Está bien.

El sirviente salió de la habitación, y tras unos segundos entró el niño, corriendo.

- ¡¿Qué dices de sent-

- ¿¡Qué modales son esos!? ¡Se entra llamando! ¡Vamos!

Elias suspiró y cerró para luego dar unos toques en la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿Quién crees?

- …

- Elias...

- ¿Contraseña?

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Contraseña?

- ¡Déjame entraaar!

- ¿Contraseña?

- ¡Perro! !Gato! !Tigre!

- Elias.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- No tengo contraseña.

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Me has liado!

- Si sabes que no tengo, no intentes averiguarla...

- ¡Ya te he dicho que me has liado! ¡Déjame entraaar!

- Bah, pasa.

Elias entró estrepitosamente, cayendo al suelo. Berlín miró su reloj un momento.

- Vaya, minuto y medio... Esta noche no duermes, pequeño.

- ¡Pero yo llegué en un seg-

- Acabas de llegas. Tarde -dijo la capital, sonriente.

- Eres un...

- Si no quieres que te vuelva a pasar esto, no juegues con los perros dentro -se encogió de hombros.

- Pero... sentadillas... toda la noche... eres cruel...

- La VIDA es cruel. Yo solo soy un empleado suyo.

Elias suspiró. Si algo echaba de menos de Alemania, era su consideración. A Berlín le importaba poco si aparentaba seis años y tenía cuatro, le trataba como si fuera un super hombre o por el estilo.

Se tiró encima de la cama que había debajo de la ventana.

- ¿Qué haces, enano?

- Luego no podré dormir, así que lo haré ahora.

- No sabía que te hechabas la siesta.

- Pruebo cosas nuevas.

Berlín rió por lo bajo, y se sentó en el escritorio de la habitación a leer. El niño no tardaría en molestarle porque "dormir era aburrido", y tenía que aprovechar el momento de paz.

Elias se escondió entre las sabanas. Dado que no conseguía dormir a esas horas, pero tampoco quería levantarse, no tenía ningún entretenimiento a mano.

Hace tres días había vuelto de Messina, y a la mañana siguiente había descubierto que había crecido tres centímetros, por lo que ahora medía 1'14 metros, por lo que estaba feliz.

Dio una vuelta en la cama. Pensar en su nuevo récord de estatura no le divertía tanto como creía, así que empezó a recordar la reunión. Fue desde luego muy divertido, y pasaron el resto de la tarde tomando unos deliciosos gofre belgas. Eso sí, Alemania estuvo más cabreado que nunca, y se fue al hotel en el que se alojaban enseguida.

Dio otra vuelta. No había mucho que ver de la reunión, tendría que entretenerse con otra cosa. Se acordó entonces de la carta en árabe que le había enseñado Francia a Romano. No entendía como podía saber Italia del Sur árabe antiguo, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que en España se hablaba español. Y Romano parecía muy preocupado al leer la carta. Y todo el mundo le callaba o cambiaba de tema cuando preguntaba por la situación de la península. Estaba seguro de que algo gordo estaba pasando tras los pirineos de lo que el no sabía nada. Su ignorancia le enfadaba de verdad.

Se levantó de la cama rápidamente, y miró a Berlín, que cerró el libro.

- Chico, no has estado ni cinco minutos acostado. Tendrás que practicar más la siesta...

- Ken, ¿qué pasa en España? -le interrumpió el niño, sentándose al lado de él.

- ¿Me ves con cara de saberlo? -preguntó la región, levantando una ceja.

- Sí.

- Pues sí, lo se -respondió tranquilamente, tomando un sorbo de su café.

- ¿Y qué pasa?

- ¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí?

- ¡Porque nadie me lo dice! ¿Todos cambian de tema!

- … ¿Y no será por algo?

- ¡¿Y qué es ese algo?! ¡Yo quiero saberlo!

Berlín le miró atentamente, como pensándolo.

- ¿Debería o no debería decírtelo...?

- ¡Deberías, deberías!

- Vale, no pierdo nada -sonrió. De verdad era fácil convencerlo-. España y Portugal están metidos en una dictadura.

El chico se emocionó: por fin le daban la maldita respuesta. ¿Pero tan difícil era decirle eso? Entonces frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué es una dictadura?

- Sustantivo, femenino, singular, común, individual, abstracto.

- ¡El significado, Ken!

- Pues dilo, yo no se a lo que te refieres si no concretas -se encogió de hombros-. Una dictadura es cuando alguien se dedica a mandar sobre un país sin que nadie pueda llevarle la contraría. No tienes opinión o libertad.

- … Éso es malo.

- Bastante.

- ¿Y eso es lo que no querían contarme? ¿_Sólo_ eso?

- Chico, es un tema bastante duro. No le digas a nadie que te lo he dicho.

- ¿Y qué pasa con las personificaciones de un país en dictadura?

- Pues hacen lo que toda la gente: acatar órdenes. El problema está en cuando el dictador no es bueno, que es lo que les ha ocurrido a esos dos. Lo deben de estar pasando fatal...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Las personificaciones no suelen ser bastante estimadas?

- Por eso mismo. Es fácil aprovecharse.

- ¿Y cómo son España y Portugal?

- Bonitos: sol, playa, bosques y praderas, buen vino y aceite, y jamón...

- ¡Me refiero a las personificaciones, Ken!

- ¡Pues dilo! Haber... España es tonto, y Portugal cuidadoso...

- ¡Eso es muy general!

- ¡No les conozco personalmente, solo soy una región de Alemania! ¡Te digo lo que me dice él! ¡Si me preguntaras por Cataluña, Oporto, Asturias o Faro, sabría más! -le espetó. Después se llevó una mano a la barbilla- Ahora que lo pienso, tengo que visitar a Andalucía, su jamón está muy bueno... Tsk, dictadura de mierda -se mordió el labio, enfadado.

- Pero todo lo que me has dicho son suposiciones, ¿Es que nadie sabe lo que está pasando allí? -preguntó Elias, extrañado.

- Yo no sé más. Alemania no sabe más. Nadie sabe más. Al menos, conocemos un poco la situación, pero respecto a las personificaciones... Les tienen bien escondidos, desde luego. Podrían estar muertos y no nos habríamos dado cuenta.

- ¡¿ De verdad?!

- Claro que no, era una exageración; se sabe cuando uno de nosotros muere.

Elias estuvo callado un momento, asimilando todo. Berlín le había ayudado mucho, quizás podría decirle un poco más.

- Ken, a Francia le llegó una carta desde Valencia en árabe antiguo.

- Jaja... que cara tuvo que poner...

- ¿Crees que sería de España?

- Hombre, si venía de Valencia, supongo que sí.

- Me refiero a la personificación...

- Ya me has liado tres veces, haz el favor de preguntar bien.

- ¿Crees que sería de _la personificación _de España?

- Puede, si es árabe antiguo... los dos estuvieron conquistados unos siglos por los musulmanes.

- ¿Y por qué crees que haría eso?

- Chaval, ¿cuánta gente crees que hay ahora mismo en España que sepa árabe del viejo? Nadie. Algún friki del idioma, pera ya. Está claro que una carta así de codificada no la leería nadie. Pero dársela a Francia... vaya fallo.

- Pero Fran se la dio a Roma.

- Eso significa que la carta iba en realidad para él, pero que dieron un rodeo para que fuera más seguro.

- ¿Roma sabe árabe?

- Tiene ascendencia musulmana, sabe bastante.

- ¿Y tú sabes árabe?

- No sueñes enano. Me vale con él inglés y mi alemán.

- ¿Sabes de alguien que sepa árabe antiguo?

- Se de regiones de países conquistados por los árabes que lo hablan, pero como no he salido desde la guerra de aquí, ya se habrán olvidado de mí.

- Mierda...

- ¿Acaso tienes la carta aquí?

- ... No.

- ¡¿Entonces qué más da que conozca a alguien?!

- Preguntaba por curiosidad. Igualmente Fran va ha buscar a alguien que se la traduzca, porque Roma no le dijo qué ponía. Hasta entonces quiere que no se lo diga a nadie.

- Ajá, yo soy nadie, ¿no? Un simple estado alemán enfermizo...

- ¡No! ¡Solo que confío en que tú no se lo dirás a nadie!

- Pues si guardo el secreto como tú mañana estará en el periódico. Haré como que te he oído nada, ¿vale?

- No hemos tenido esta conversación.

- Exacto. Ahora vete y déjame descansar... me duele la cabeza... -terminó Berlín. Elias se despidió y salió de la habitación.

Por fin alguien le contaba qué pasaba por allí. Se sentía más tranquilo, aunque lo que sucedía no era muy bueno, pero al menos no cargaba con esa horrible intriga que le mataba cada vez que quería saber algo. Se le había olvidado preguntar por qué España le escribía a Romano, pero no iba a volver a molestar a Berlín, así que se olvidó del tema.

En el pasillo se encontraban los tres perros de Alemania, que le esperaban ansiosos por seguir jugando. Elias se acercó a acariciarlos.

- Ya no puedo, me han castigado -suspiró. Y los perros debieron de entenderlo, porque bajaron la cabeza, tristes.

Entonces Aster empezó a ladrar, Blazkie miró a un lado del pasillo, y Berlitz salió corriendo en esa dirección. Elias observó como los perros se iban ladrando por el pasillo. A lo mejor había una rata, o Katze, que no estaba con Berlín así que seguramente estaría deambulando por ahí. Pero Katze sabía como pasar inadvertido ante los cánidos. Entonces sería una rata.

Un maúllo salió de la esquina del pasillo. Un maúllo fuerte y agudo.

No era una rata, desde luego. Aunque fuera raro, a lo mejor los perros habían pillado a Katze con la guardia baja. Entonces oyó más maullidos y ladridos, y las tres mascotas aparecieron corriendo, con unos cuantos arañazos. Pasaron de Elias y se alejaron.

Vale. Katze NO asustaba a los perros, mucho menos arañarles.

¿Había un gato salvaje allí?

Se acercó lentamente a la esquina, preocupado de cómo se habría podido colar un minino tan fiero en el palacio.

Giró la esquina, descubriendo al mencionado gato negro. Estaba a medio camino entre una puerta y otra a lados opuestos del pasillo. Katze se le quedó mirando, con su típico semblante de "¿tengo monos en la cara?", y siguió su camino hacia la otra puerta.

¿Entonces había sido él? No, era imposible. Puede que solo hubiera visto al gato cuatro veces desde que estaba allí (aunque lo encontraba a menudo con Berlín), pero sabía de sobra que ni siquiera maullaba así. Para empezar, no maullaba, y si lo hacía más bien eran bufidos lo que le salían.

Miró por el pasillo, extrañado. No había ningún gato salvaje, ni león, ni tigre, ni felinos en general. Pues tenía que haber sido el gato negro, no había otra. Tendría que buscar la forma de castigarle por arañar así a los perros, dado que Alemania no se iba a encargar.

Entonces oyó unos maullidos en la habitación por la que había desparecido Katze, y ruidos de pelea. Entró rápidamente, y la escena que encontró le dejó sorprendido.

Había dos gatos. Uno era el inconfundible de ojos azules y pelaje negro de Alemania, pero el otro no lo había visto nunca. Su apariencia era justo la contrario a la de Katze: pelaje blanco y ojos rojos, aparte de una cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo derecho y otra en el hombro izquierdo. Elias también se fijó en que llevaba la bandera alemana a modo de collarín, como el otro.

Observó como el gato blanco molestaba al negro, que le lanzaba algún zarpazo para que se alejara.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Aunque no quería molestarle, tendría que preguntar a Alemania.

Se acercó a Katze, que se restregó feliz contra sus piernas. Miró al gato blanco, que en cuanto se había fijado en el niño se había escondido debajo de una cama, dejando de él solo dos orbes rojo carmesí que brillaban amenazantes. Un poco de miedo sí que daba, pero a Elias le cagaban los perros, no los gatos.

Se acercó a la cama, con Katze observando detrás suya, como si de una película se tratase.

El gato albino salió disparado fuera, hacia la puerta, pero el niño pegó un salto, interponiéndose. Al felino se le erizó el pelo del susto, y en un intento de volver atrás trastabilló y cayó al suelo. Elias se aprovechó y lo cogió.

Al instante el gato empezó a retorcerse en sus brazos, intentando liberarse, sin conseguirlo.

- Tú te vienes conmigo... -le susurró al oído, pero el gato siguió intentando deshacerse del chiquillo.

Elias salió al pasillo, y se fue a buscar a Alemania a la biblioteca, con un minino rebelde en sus brazos y otro caminando a su lado.

Llegó al bajo, y se giró a la izquierda, hacia la biblioteca, pero se paró un momento. Se oía música por la derecha. Por ahí estaba la salad de música, pero que él supiera, ningún grupo tocaba ese día.

Decidió acercarse. Solo sería un momento, y luego iría a enseñarle el gato a Alemania.

A medida que se acercaba descubrió que solo se oía un piano, y lo que salía de él era _muy_ triste, _muy _profundo. Elias temía empezar a llorar, y hasta el gato que traía paró de moverse para escuchar. Era un sonido bello y perfecto.

Llegó a la puerta de la sala de música, que estaba entreabierta, y la abrió del todo, tímidamente.

Allí había un enorme piano de cola negro, y al rededor algunos instrumentos en sus cajas, y estanterías repletas de partituras y otros objetos musicales. Como había predicho, solo el piano estaba sonando.

Un hombre que le daba la espalda era el creador de esa música. De él solo podía ver una cabellera castaña oscura con un mechón estirado, y una chaqueta morada bastante larga.

Entonces se fijó en que no estaba solo. Alguien más estaba escuchando al pianista, de pie y serio: Alemania.

De la sorpresa de encontrarlo allí, el chico aflojó los brazos, y el gato blanco no esperó un segundo para saltar al suelo. Al ver que el albino estaba libre, Katze salió disparado hacia Alemania.

Elias pudo ver como el albino saltaba al piano, justo sobre las teclas, mientras que el otro se subía a su cuidador.

La había cagado pero bien...

Se oyó el estruendo del piano al caer el minino sobre las teclas, destruyendo la magia de la melodía que estaba sonando. Alemania miró sorprendido al gato que se había subido sobre él, maullando, y después miró al otro, que se dedicaba a gruñir al pianista y se le erizaba el pelo cada vez que sonaba una nota.

Y se giró, viendo a La CECA antes de que pudiera esconderse.

- ¡Elias! -rugió, furioso.

El chico tragó saliva y se pegó a la pared, las manos arriba.

- Venía... ese gato... ¿por qué... -tartamudeó.

- ¡¿Qué haces interrumpiendo?! -siguió el alemán.

- Ludwig, no pasa nada. Solo me faltaban unos compases para acabar, y no estaba sonando tal y como yo esperaba -habló el músico, levantando una mano en señal de calma a Alemania.

- A mí me ha parecido precioso -alagó el niño, evitando mirar a su tutor.

El hombre se dio la vuelta, y Elias pudo ver a un tipo joven, de piel pálida, con gafas que dejaban ver unos ojos violetas, y un lunar bajo el labio. Llevaba un traje con pañuelo y todo, lo que le daba un aire elegante. Desde luego tenía buen gusto.

- Muchas gracias por la opinión. Tú eres el niño que pintó las teclas de amarillo, ¿no?

- ...Me aburría... -susurró el chico.

- No pasa nada -aclaró el músico, con una sonrisa cansada. Por la cara de Alemania, no debía ser propio de él quitar importancia a las cosas-. Mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein, encantado -continuó, tendiéndole la mano.

- … Elias Schuman... -le estrechó la mano el niño, algo tembloroso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Elias? -preguntó Alemania, todavía serio.

- Yo... vi a ese gato... y bueno... creo que se ha colado aquí o algo.

Roderich y el país miraron al gato blanco, que se paseaba por el piano, bien alejado de las teclas. La nación suspiró y se acercó a él.

- Es Gilcat, el gato de mi hermano -dijo acariciándolo, y el minino se puso a jugar con su mano.

- ¿Gil también tiene gato? ¿Y dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?

- Desde que se fue su amo, anda escondido por ahí. Solo se acerca a mí.

- Vaya, por lo que veo tus gatos siempre están perdidos -comentó Roderich, acercándose a Katze, dado que el otro le gruñía. Ludwig le miró con una cara que parecía decir "tú te pierdes más"-. El mío no se aparte de mí.

- El palacio es grande, y al parecer no me quieren mucho, así que se la pasan deambulando. Al menos se que Katze está con Kennel, pero Gilcat vive sin ley.

- ¿Qué tal está Kennel?

- … Mal, y creo que va ha peor. Y eso es muy mal augurio.

Elias escuchó la conversación, extrañado. El músico conocía hasta a Kennel, Berlín, así que tenía que ser cercano a Alemania, aunque puede que no supiera que era un país.

El alemán se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con llave.

- ¿Hacemos las presentaciones bien? Elias, él es Austria; Austria, Elias.

- ¡¿Austria?! -ahora encajaba todo- ¡Guau! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Cuatro años y todavía no conocía al país vecino!

- He venido para hablar con Alemania.

- Escogiste el Réquiem de Mozart, ¿es algo grave? Podemos hablar en privado -sugirió Alemania, preocupado.

- No, estoy bien aquí -le tranquilizó el austriaco, mientras se sentaba en una silla. Los otros dos hicieron lo ás, Hungría fue a una reunión en Varsovia.

- ¿En Varsovia? ¿Y de quién era esa reunión?

- De La Unión Soviética.

Alemania abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido. Elias les miraba confundido. No conocía a Hungría en persona, pero sabía que era una mujer que llevaba sartenes a todas partes.

- ¿Qué querían?

- Era para un pacto de amistad, cooperación y ayuda mutua -la voz del músico se iba quebrando con cada palabra.

- Y se negó, ¿verdad? -Alemania estaba cada vez más preocupado.

- … _Nein_ -murmuró Austria, y con esa última palabra, su voz, y seguramente todo él, se resquebrajó. Se ocultó la cara con las manos- … aceptó el pacto... ahora es un estado satélite de La URSS... ahora no está... -fue hablando cada vez más bajito, hasta solo oírse susurros mezclados con sollozos.

Ahora entendía Elias por qué esa melodía había sonado tan triste, tan personal. No sabía qué habría entre Austria y Hungría, pero seguramente era un vínculo muy fuerte. Katze pasó de Alemania al otro país, intentando reconfortarle.

- ¿Quieres decir que se la ha llevado? ¿Cómo a mi hermano?

- Sí... me dijo que tendría que vivir en Moscú... -se oyó en un murmullo. En un intento por animarle, Katze le lamió la mano, pero viendo que no funcionaba, se resignó a acomodarse en su regazo.

Alemania quería preguntar más, pero entendía que Austria no quisiera responderle. Estaba totalmente derrumbado.

Elias tiró de la manga de la chaqueta del austriaco. Este se descubrió la cara, y le mostró al niño una mirada sombría. No había llorado todavía, pero le faltaba poco.

- Señor Austria, no se preocupe -dijo con una sonrisa. Los dos países le miraron sorprendidos-. Es cuestión de tiempo que vuelva, ya lo verás. Todo en la vida es como un boomerang, va y vuelve.

- … ¿Le has enseñado tú esa frase? -preguntó el castaño al germano, que se encogió de hombros.

- Me la dijo Ken, aunque él se refería a dolores de cabeza, ¡pero yo creo que puede aplicarse a todo! -aclaró el niño, riendo. Austria sonrió ante la positividad del pequeño- Y le aconsejo que acaricie a Katze: pocas veces se deja -el músico le dirigió una mirada al minino, que aun teniendo cara de pocos amigos no se iba. Le acarició la cabeza, y el animal empezó a ronronear. Alemania no podía estar más sorprendido- ¿A qué es suave?

- … Sí...

- ¡Reconforta mucho!

- Elias, tiene gato, sabe lo que es acariciarlo.

- Pero Katze es especial. Verlo es un lujo. Imagínate tocarlo...

El alemán suspiró. Lujo sería ver a Gilcat, dado que desde que se fue su hermano solo se acercaba a él. El gato blanco empezó a frotar su cabeza con la mano de Alemania, esperando que le acariciaran a él también.

- Austria... ¿Cuánto tiempo estará fuera? ¿Lo sabes? -preguntó al ver que éste estaba bastante mejor.

- … No lo sé. Estoy igual que tú con tu hermano -dijo el austriaco, cansado.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que solo se oyó el gruñido del gato blanco intentando morder el pulgar de Alemania, y por fin este se enteró de que también quería mimos.

- Pero ella... ¿la obligaron a aceptar el pacto, o lo decidió por si misma?

- Según ella, lo aceptó por sí misma. Llevaba ya muchos años y nadie ayudaba a su país, así que ya estaba de sobra forzada a aceptar cualquier mano que se la ofreciera, y ellos fueron los primeros.

- ¿Y Suiza? ¿La Cruz Roja? -insistió Alemania.

- Una simple organización no gubernamental no puede reconstruir un país -corto Austria-. No podía evitarlo y aceptó el pacto, así de simple.

Siguieron callados, metidos en sus pensamientos. Elias sentía pena por el país; si le habían hecho lo mismo que a Alemania, seguramente duraría decenas de años.

- Alemania, ¿puedo tocar otra vez? -preguntó de repente, levantándose con el gato en brazos.

- Claro, eres el único músico que me sale gratis, al fin y al cabo...

- ¿Gratis? ¿Así que puedo ganar di...

- Olvida lo que te he dicho y toca.

Austria se sentó al piano, y Katze salió corriendo: había tenido suficientes caricias para un año.

- ¡Un momento! -gritó el chico, justo cuando iba a presionar la primera tecla. El músico miro extrañado como el niño se sentaba a su lado- ¿Puedes tocar algo más alegre?

- Elias... no puedo... no estoy de humor para tonos alegres.

- Jo, ¡pero si sigues tocando esas melodías nuca lo estarás! ¡Enseñame alguna canción de piano!

- _Wie?*_

- Que me gustaría tocar el piano... pero empecemos por algo fácil, porque aquí veo muchas teclas...

Austria estaba boquiabierto. El niño se había olvidado rápido de los problemas, algo que no podía hacer él para nada.

_- _¡Tonto! ¡No puedo enseñarte! ¡No tengo tiempo ni ganas!

- ¡Claro que tienes! ¡Y yo aprendo rápido!

- ¡Qué no! ¡Alemania, dile algo!

El nombrado les miró un buen rato, con Gilcat subiéndose a su hombro para luego caerse por la espalda y volviendo a empezar. Cuando hubo hecho éso siete veces, el alemán habló.

- Enséñale. Te entretendrá, ya lo verás.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Síiiiiii!

- Desde hoy tienes clases de piano, Elias -sentenció Alemania.

Austria se llevó las manos a la cara, viendo lo que le esperaba, tan horrible... estaba demasiado mal para encargarse de un niño.

No imaginaba cuanto le iba a agradecer la idea al alemán.

* * *

**Traducciones:**

_**Wie?**_ - _¿Qué?_

**Entiendo que España y Portugal no tengan que ver en esta época con la Unión Europea, al igual que los capítulos de La URSS son más bien ajenos, pero intento abarcar el continente con esta historia, así que si pensáis que necesita un cambio de nombre: yo también. Pero no se me ocurre uno mejor: se centra en la UE, al fin y al cabo, ¿no? No le demos más vueltas.**

**Espero que esté bien claro la pobre situación de nuestro Austria. No voy a poner romances en esta historia, pero creo que si fueron un imperio Hungría y él, que se vaya a La URSS le habrá sentado como una patada.**

**Y todo por hoy, ¡que os haya gustado!**

**El próximo capítulo será muy especial, ¡ni siquiera ocurre en Europa! Es momento de acercarse a esa carta de Francia... ¿qué os parece...?**

**Ciao~**

**PD: he cambiado el resumen de la historia, porque hablaba de una historia hasta la actualidad y más. Lo he pensado seriamente, y vivimos en una sociedad demasiado influenciada y polarizada como para dar un punto de vista neutral o real a cualquier tema. Y lo siento, porque si todo fuera mejor, podría cumplir eso de hasta más allá. Mirándolo de forma positiva, tendrá final, y eso es menos trabajo. Quedaros con la opción que queráis, yo ya no os aburro más :D**


End file.
